Junto a ti
by Chocolatmint
Summary: Porque estar junto a ti no es una opción, es una elección de corazón. Un conjunto de OS de Jean y Mikasa para el Reto OTP de la página de facebook "Attack on fanfic". Capitulo X: "La mujer más fuerte del mundo" TERMINADO. Portada: Marienimar018 :)
1. La primera cita

Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

…...

 **Junto a ti**

…...

Primera "Cita"

…...

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, adaptándose poco a poco a la luz que iluminaba la habitación. Observó a su alrededor: Las paredes blancas, un mesa con una bandeja llena de implementos médicos a un costado de la cama y dos personas vestidas de blanco, un hombre mayor y un mujer de mediana edad que lo observaban. Un olor a desinfectante invadió su nariz con violencia, causándole leves náuseas.

No le tomó mucho tiempo comprender donde se encontraba.

–Estás en el distrito de Shinganshina, muchacho - Le habló el galeno, mientras la enfermera revisaba sus constantes fisiológicas - Llegaste muy mal herido, te tuvimos que intervenir en dos ocasiones para tratar tus heridas internas, pero has respondido bien - Se tomó una pausa antes de continuar - Estuviste inconsciente dos semanas.

¿Dos semanas? Una repentina angustia lo empezó a invadir. Dos semanas en donde estuvo desconectado de la realidad, de sus compañeros, de los solados de Legión a su mando ¿Que había pasado con ellos? ¿Habían sobrevivido a Mare?

–Si todo sale bien, en un par de semanas podremos darte el alta médica - Sonrió el profesional, tratando de traspasarle un poco de optimismo al más joven - Muchacho ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?

–Jean Kirstein - Contestó con voz rasposa, sintiendo su garganta irritada y seca. El médico sonrió satisfecho, se dirigió hacia la enfermera dándole las indicaciones de sus cuidados.

–Notifiquen a la Comandante - Ordenó. Jean se sintió aliviado al escuchar la mención de Hange - Las curaciones cada ocho horas y la administración de sus medicamentos cada doce. Recuerda que es un solado de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

–Sí, Doctor. - Asintió la mujer.

Hablaban entre ellos, cómo si él no estuviera presente. No tuvo fuerzas para poder protestar o decir algo al respecto. Lentamente empezó a cerrar los ojos y nuevamente, volvió a caer en un sueño profundo.

Había pasado una semana desde que Jean despertó en el hospital militar en Shinganshina. Una semana en la que trató de recuperarse físicamente y emocionalmente de lo vivido en la guerra. Una semana en donde desesperadamente buscaba respuestas a todas sus dudas y angustias.

Hange lo visitó días después de recibir la noticia de que estaba vivo. Sin embargo, la visita no era de simple cortesía y Jean lo sabía. Escuchar a Hange hablar sobre lo que fue de gran parte de la Legión, fue lejos, la herida que más dolor le habían provocado.

– ¿Y Mikasa? ¿Ella está…?- Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Por un segundo se arrepintió de haber formulado esa pregunta, temeroso de escuchar una respuesta fatalista. Hange suspiró.

–No lo sé - Lo miró a los ojos, entendiendo la angustia de su compañero - Nadie la ha visto o sabido de ella en semanas, Jean. Lo siento mucho.

Él no respondió. Una sensación de rabia, impotencia y frustración lo invadió. Odiaba estar ahí, tirado en una cama cómo un inútil, sin poder estar a su lado, sin poder protegerla.

Le hubiese gustado hacer algo más por ella, haber tomado las decisiones correctas en pro de su bienestar, pero finalmente, todas sus acciones lo llevaron a la realidad en la que estaba inmerso ahora: Una vida sin Mikasa.

Que doloroso era seguir y saber que ella no estaría presente, aunque fuese de lejos, aunque fuese como simples camaradas.

Si la vida le hubiese dado una segunda oportunidad, estaba seguro que no la hubiese desperdiciado, como lo estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Antes de partir, Hange le pidió que se sanara, que siguiera su tratamiento y que volviera a la Legión. Jean era valioso para el ejército, no sólo cómo líder sino también como ser humano. Pero al momento de abandonar la habitación, la Comandante dudó si Jean la hubiese escuchado. Su mente ya estaba en otro lugar, junto al recuerdo de Mikasa.

-Debe comer - La enfermera frunció el ceño, al notar que Jean no había tocado su alimento. El joven soltó un gruñido.

-No tengo hambre – Contestó de modo cortante y su expresión cambió a una de dolor - No me siento bien. Estoy muy adolorido para comer.

-Le daré algo para el dolor - Concilió la mujer, preocupada por su bienestar - Pero debe comer más tarde.

Él asintió, sin prestarle mucha atención. En esos momentos sólo quería dormir y no pensar más.

Abrió los ojos, horas después, desperezándose en la cama. A pesar de tener su cuerpo vendando y resentido por las heridas, se sentía bien. La siesta lo había repuesto completamente.

¡Benditas drogas para el dolor!

Suspiró aliviado al verse solo en la habitación. Sin el médico interrogándolo, sin las enfermeras atendiéndolo hasta el hastío. Agradecía la constante preocupación del personal médico, pero en ese momento quería regresar los sueños que lo hacían sentir feliz.

Y quizás, si tenía suerte, ella se aparecería en sus sueños una vez más...

– ¿Jean? - Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Una voz que pensó que jamás volvería a escuchar, salvo en sus recuerdos.

Giró rápidamente hacia el otro lado de la habitación y entonces la vio: Sentada en una silla, con su cabello negro brillante, su mirada dulce, ataviada en su fiel bufanda roja. Sintió que se iba a quedar sin aire de la pura impresión.

–Mikasa… - Soltó, entre confundido y emocionado. Trató de moverse, pero ella se apresuró en llegar a su lado. Tomó de su mano, tratando de que se calmara.

–No te muevas, estás herido - Le habló ella con suavidad. Jean no podía salir de la impresión.

– ¿Eres tú? ¿No estoy soñando? – Preguntó, asustado de que fuese producto de su subconsciente y que al despertar, Mikasa ya no estaría a su lado, preocupándose por él.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura, asintiendo con firmeza.

Fue recién en ese momento, tomando su mano con fuerza, en que Jean se permitió sonreír por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Se movió un poco para poder admirarla mejor y entonces, sintió una punzada en una de sus heridas. Soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor. Estaba vivo. Todo era real.

–No te muevas - Insistió su compañera. Pero a Jean no le importaba el dolor físico, sólo le importaba ella.

– ¿Qué pasó? - le preguntó, un poco dolido por no saber de su paradero - Hange me dijo que no supieron de ti en semanas. Pensé…

Que estaba muerta. Si, varios lo pensaron. Hange no pudo salir de su asombro cuando la vio llegar a su despacho, días atrás. En su fuero interno, siempre supo que Mikasa era una mujer fuerte y que sobreviviría, pero no podía negar que temió por ella y su posible destino.

No dudó en comentarle que Jean había llegado gravemente herido a Shinganshina, pero que había sobrevivido y su recuperación iba a tomar bastante tiempo. Quizás le haría bien un poco de compañía, le propuso animada, más si era alguien del escuadrón 104.

Pero Mikasa no necesitaba de las palabras de Hange para motivarse a ir a visitar a Jean. En sus días de ausencia, había pensado en él constantemente y saber que estaba vivo, le provocó una alegría que pensó que jamás pensó que iba a sentir.

Porque ya sobrellevar la pérdida de su familia cada vez se le hacía más difícil. No importaba cuanto tiempo trató de prepararse para la partida de Eren, la realidad era que jamás estuvo preparada para perderlo. Y junto a eso, se hundió en la soledad.

Sin embargo, cuando supo Jean había sobrevivido a la masacre, vio una pequeña luz en su mundo oscuro.

Le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta todo lo que él le trató de transmitir por años: Afecto, protección, respeto, calidez. Quizás no era el momento, quizás nunca existió uno. Quizás no se dio el tiempo para considerar lo que pasaba frente a ella. Pero también sabía perfectamente que los momentos no llegaban solos, también se buscaban.

Y esto no era un plan B. Era una decisión que Mikasa había tomado, luego de mucho pensar. Porque quería intentarlo, quería intentar poder tener una vida cómo siempre soñó en base a sus propias elecciones y junto a las personas que ella deseaba en su vida.

Ya sin Eren y sin ese lazo que los unía, que siempre pensó que sería eterno e insoluble, Mikasa podía ser por fin un ser autónomo y con propia voz.

Y su primera elección sería acompañar a Jean en su recuperación.

–Luego te contaré donde estuve todo este tiempo - Mikasa bajó la mirada, sin querer sacar el tema. Jean prefirió no insistir. - Ahora debes recuperarte y salir de aquí… - Observó la mesa al otro lado de la cama, donde había depositada una bandeja con comida intacta - ¿Jean?

– ¿Eh? - Le extrañó el cambio en el tono de voz de ella - ¿Qué sucede?

Mikasa se soltó del agarre de sus manos y se dirigió hacia la mesa, tomando la bandeja con comida, lo observó con severidad.

–No has comido.

–Sabe a mierda, Mikasa - Se justificó él rápidamente, haciendo un gesto de repulsión - Y no puedo comer otra cosa que esas papillas asquerosas…

–Si no comes no te recuperarás y no podrán cambiar tu dieta - Acercó la bandeja a él, con una mirada severa - Come.

Jean estuvo a punto de protestar, pero se dio cuenta que Mikasa jamás había mostrado esas actitudes hacia él. Siempre había sido un simple espectador de cómo ella se preocupaba por otros y ahora...

Tomó la cuchara y empezó a comer. Sin mucho ánimo, casi con asco, pero al ver la mirada de satisfacción de Mikasa, se terminó el plato entero en pocos minutos.

Mikasa empezó a visitar diariamente a Jean. Y los cambios empezaron a ser evidente en él: Se sentía más animado, más cooperativo con las enfermeras. Había dejado de abusar de los medicamentos para el dolor y aunque, aún no podía lograr dormir completamente tranquilo, el saber que Mikasa estaría a su lado al despertar, le daba infinita paz.

Y ella también había cambiado. Dedicaba varias horas al día a acompañar a Jean, asegurándose de que estuviera bien, siguiendo sus tratamientos. Lo notaba mejor y eso le alegraba internamente. Pero quizás lo que más le contentaba, era que Jean siempre valoraba su ayuda y su preocupación, hasta en los más simples detalles, como poner arreglos de flores en su habitación o acomodar sus almohadas para que estuviera mejor. Se sentía útil y apreciada por él.

Eran en esos momentos, cuando se acompañaban mutuamente, en que trataban de buscar una forma de seguir adelante con sus vidas. Mikasa había tomado la decisión de no seguir en la Legión de Reconocimiento y aunque Jean estaba sorprendido con su decisión, le parecía acertada.

Era la mejor soldado que pudo haber existido y sabía que sería una pérdida irremplazable para la Legión de Reconocimiento. Pero si aquello no la hacía realmente feliz, entonces lo mejor que podía hacer era no continuar y buscar su felicidad en otro lugar.

–Haz lo que te haga sentir mejor, Mikasa - le dijo Jean finalmente, sonriendo - Yo siempre te apoyaré.

Ella asintió tímidamente, escondida en su bufanda.

– ¿Y tú qué harás?

–Hange quiera que vuelva al cuartel general. No estoy muy enterado de lo que está pasando con la Legión y acá no me quieren dar información.

–Es mejor así – Concluyó ella.

Cuando fuese el momento adecuado, cuando Jean tuviera las energías y las fuerzas necesarias, podría enfrentar la situación actual del ejército.

La conversación se vio interrumpida, cuando una de las enfermeras entró con la bandeja con comida. Sin dejar de sonreír, rápidamente se retiró, dejándolos solos nuevamente.

Jean no pudo evitar poner cara de asco al ver la papilla de color marrón frente a él. Mikasa soltó una risa al verlo así. Le extrañaba que a pesar de todo, Jean no hubiese reclamado por la porquería de alimento que decía que le daban.

Inesperadamente, presa de la curiosidad, tomó la cuchara de su bandeja y se animó a probar la sopa, ante la sorprendida mirada de su compañero. Tragó rápidamente y empezó a toser.

– ¡Esto es malísimo! – Exclamó por fin, todavía asqueada. Jean tenía razón – No puedo creer que hayas comido esto durante todas estas semanas.

–Te lo dije, sabe a mierda – Jean la miraba divertido, nunca la había visto de esa manera, tan espontanea, tan natural. Y le pareció completamente adorable – Pero el médico dijo que ya podré empezar a comer comida sólida finalmente.

– ¿Si? – Mikasa cambió su semblante a uno más serio – Eso es bueno.

–Lo es – Jean sonrió.

–Mañana podría traer algo para comer – Le propuso entonces, entusiasmada - ¿Te gustaría algo en especial?

Jean no respondió. Estas semanas al lado de Mikasa habían sido más de lo que pudiese soñar. Habían pasado muchos años, muchos momentos difíciles y aun así sentía que sus sentimientos hacia ella jamás habían desaparecido. Pero ahora que estaba próximo a abandonar el hospital, no tenía muy claro que pasaría entre los dos.

–Has hecho demasiado en venir acá y acompañarme, no te preocupes – Le dijo apenado. Lo último que hubiese querido es que ella se sintiera comprometida con él.

Pero para su sorpresa, Mikasa insistió.

–Entonces yo traeré algo – Le dijo con tanta seguridad que Jean no pudo llevarle la contra – Ahora debes dormir, ya es tarde.

Jean asintió y sin hacer reclamo alguno, se dispuso a dormir. Mikasa sonrió, orgullosa de su pequeño gran triunfo.

A la mañana siguiente, Jean despertó más temprano de lo habitual y con las energías renovadas. Le pidió a la enfermera si le podía conseguir algo de ropa, tenía ganas de salir de la cama y respirar el aire puro de los jardines del recinto, algo que hacía de vez en cuando, desde que su médico lo autorizó. Cuando se miró en el pequeño espejo de su habitación, notó que su barba había crecido de una forma no muy prolija, al igual que su cabello.

– ¿Podría conseguirme una navaja también? – Le solicitó a la enfermera antes de que abandonara la habitación.

–Claro, señor – Contestó sonriente la mujer de uniforme blanco, antes de salir. Se preguntaba si todo este entusiasmo por verse mejor, se debía a la chica de belleza exótica que lo visitaba diariamente.

Lo divisó sentado en una de las bancas en medio de los jardines. Le sorprendió verlo vestido de civil, se veía como si nunca hubiese herido, como si nunca hubiese pasado casi dos meses encerrado en esa habitación. Se veía renovado.

–Hola – Saludó Jean sonriente, al encontrarla frente a él.

–Hola - Mikasa respondió de igual manera, sentándose a su lado, colocando un pequeño canasto entre los dos – Te levantaste de la cama.

–Quería respirar nuevos aires – Contestó él, mientras observaba el interior de la canasta: Frutas, pan, queso, un par de bolos dulces y una botella con algún tipo de jugo frutal. Jean la miró sorprendido - ¿Dónde sacaste todo esto?

–No me lo robé, si eso estás insinuando – Inquirió ella, arqueando una ceja. Jean se sonrojó.

– ¡No me refería a eso!- Se excusó rápidamente. Ella sonrió divertida. – Es sólo que… nada. Gracias, Mikasa.

Y a ella le hubiese gustado darle las gracias a él por seguir vivo y por seguir en su vida, por ser su compañía, por ser su apoyo, aunque nunca lo hubiese planeado. Pero ella no era de palabras profundas, era de gestos y acciones.

–De nada. Puedes sacar lo que quieras, es para ti –

Sin saber qué elegir, Jean tomó uno de los bollos dulces. Se le hizo agua la boca con sólo mirarlo, sin dudar mordió un trozo y se lo tragó feliz. Extrañaba la comida de verdad.

Mientras seguía comiendo, Mikasa sacó un pequeño plato y depositó un par de frutas para empezar a cortarlas. Jean terminó de comer y la observó en silencio unos instantes.

–Esto no está bien – Soltó por fin. Mikasa detuvo su faena, miró la fruta picada, luego lo miró a él, confundida.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó sin entender - ¿La comida está mala?

Jean negó con la cabeza.

–La comida está perfecta, todo lo está. Pero… – Contestó rápidamente, mirándola a los ojos, sin temor – Así no era como imaginaba mi primera cita contigo.

Mikasa se quedó en silencio, procesando lo que acaba de oír. Miró hacia el plato, con toda la fruta finamente cortada, tratando de esconder el leve rubor en sus mejillas con su bufanda.

–Está bien – Respondió finalmente, levantando la mirada, un poco avergonzada – Puede ser otro día.

– ¿Qué tal mañana? –Propuso Jean, sin dejar de sonreír.

– ¿Mañana? –

–Me dieron el alta médica hace un rato – Explicó animado. Mikasa abrió los ojos sorprendida, al oír las buenas noticias – Hoy es mi último día en el hospital.

Mikasa hubiese gritado en ese momento. Le hubiese confesado que deseó con todas sus fuerzas día a día que pudiera recuperarse, que merecía vivir, por mucho que los dolores existieran, esta era una segunda oportunidad para ambos. Que había elegido bien en ir por él y estar a su lado.

Dejó el plato de lado y se acercó a él, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Jean se sorprendió al sentir a Mikasa tan cerca de él, pero no dudó en devolver el gesto.

–De acuerdo– Habló ella finamente, separándose un poco de él – Que sea mañana.

Jean sonrió ampliamente, se sentía en las nubes. Tomó un trozo de manzana y se lo comió con gusto.

Había encontrado un motivo para seguir viviendo y ese motivo, siempre había sido ella.


	2. El primer beso

Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

…...

 **Junto a ti**

…...

Primer Beso

…...

Lo observó deambular por la sala, como un animal enjaulado, estresado. Sin embargo, ella mantuvo su semblante impávido. Después de un rato moviéndose de aquí para allá, él detuvo sus pasos y la miró fijamente. Mikasa frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada, escondiendo parte de sus facciones en su inseparable bufanda.

– ¿No me dirás algo? - Soltó Jean exasperado, ya sin poder esconder su ansiedad. No estaba molesto, pero necesitaba una respuesta, una señal aunque fuera.

Ella lo quedó mirando en silencio, sin intenciones de decir algo concreto.

– ¿Por qué? - Murmuró finalmente. Jean la miró sin entender.

– ¿Qué cosa? - Preguntó él confundido. Mikasa bufó molesta.

– ¿Por qué me lo pediste? - Soltó finalmente.

–Ya te lo dije, Mikasa - Jean se pasó una mano sobre su cabello, ahora más largo que en su adolescencia. Estaba perdiendo lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia - Te lo pedí porque quiero estar contigo, que nos sigamos viendo y…

–No - Lo interrumpió ella. Se levantó de la silla y le dio la espalda. Jean suspiró, resignado.

Había sido una semana complicada para los dos…

Un mes después de que Jean fuera dado de alta, recibió un aviso de la Legión de Reconocimiento. En la misiva se le informaba que debía presentarse en unos días más en el cuartel general en el Distrito Trost. Como actual Líder de escuadrón, debía colaborar directamente en la reconstrucción del ejército y asumir nuevas responsabilidades.

Pero para Jean aquella noticia le causó sentimientos encontrados: Sus días en Shinganshina habían sido perfectos gracias a la compañía de Mikasa. Habían empezado a interactuar mucho más que antes y con una dinámica diferente a sus tiempos de cadetes y soldados. Por fin, se estaban dando el tiempo de conocerse como algo más, como dos jóvenes que tenían un interés auténtico hacia el otro.

Pero también extrañaba a la Legión, a su gente. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo era extenuante física y mentalmente, era una labor que lo apasionaba. Y a pesar de que muchas veces se cuestionó como Líder, jamás pensó en abandonar a los que depositaron su confianza en él, ni aun estando en tiempos de paz.

Fue entonces que, luego de leer y releer la carta, Jean tomó una decisión que marcaría un antes y después en los días siguiente.

Esa misma tarde, cuando encontró a Mikasa sentada en una banca, en la pequeña plaza de la nueva Shinganshina esperando por él, Jean supo que no podía dejar a la persona que más le importaba en su vida.

–Esta mañana recibí una carta de Hange - Empezó su relato, luego de saludarla y empezar a caminar a su lado tranquilamente - Debo volver al cuartel general de Trost la próxima semana.

Mikasa guardó silencio. No era una noticia que le sorprendiera, al contrario, conocía el rol de Jean en la Legión actualmente y siempre supo que tarde o temprano tendría que volver a las filas. Pero por alguna razón, se sintió extraña al escucharlo.

–Entonces, te irás - Habló finalmente, refugiándose en su bufanda, queriendo no parece tan afectada con su aviso.

–Sí, pero aun tengo unos días libres y me quedaré acá. Además - Sonrió, pensando en aprovechar al máximo su compañía - Aun hay lugares que me faltan por conocer.

–Entonces deberíamos aprovechar la tarde – Le propuso ella de mejor humor, aun escondida en su bufanda. Si Jean debía partir, lo mejor era disfrutar de su compañía el mayor tiempo posible.

Él asintió entusiasmado con la idea y tomando su mano, un gesto que se había hecho frecuente en ellos, continuaron su camino por la ciudad, dejando el tema de su regreso a la Legión atrás, por unas horas.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó el momento de separarse de Mikasa, cerca del anochecer, los nervios lo invadieron. Se suponía que él jamás tenía problemas para decir lo que pensaba, pero cuando se trataba de ella, solía frenarse. Cuando se trataba de Mikasa, pensaba las cosas dos, tres hasta cuatros veces antes de decir algo o hacer algo, con el temor de no arruinar lo que tenían, aunque fuese una amistad.

Pero el Jean impulsivo, sin filtro que vivía en él, pedía ser liberado con urgencia.

–Ven conmigo, Mikasa – Soltó la oración de una. En segundos, se maldijo internamente por tener tan poco tacto, pero ya estaba hecho.

Ella lo miró confundida.

– ¿A dónde? – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar. Jean se sonrojó, sintiéndose un torpe.

–A Trost – Dijo, mientras buscaba en alguna parte la seguridad que necesitaba para seguir hablando - Se que es muy repentino y que estar acá es importante para ti, pero no quiero que dejemos de vernos y no será lo mismo si te escribo una carta o vengo de visita - Siguió hablando, notando como Mikasa abría los ojos sorprendida con su propuesta - No tienes que responder ahora ya. Puedes pensarlo y darme una respuesta en un par de días.

Mikasa lo miró incrédula, tratando de asimilar sus palabras. Su propuesta la había tomado desprevenida.

–No puedo regresar a los cuarteles de la Legión - Argumentó ella, un poco perturbada por todo lo que Jean le había dicho - Mi retiro ya se hizo oficial.

–No quiero que vuelvas a la Legión, quiero que estés conmigo. - Jean tomó sus manos, seguro de que todo lo que sentía en esos momentos - En el camino iremos viendo como nos va, podemos buscar una casa y tu puedes trabajar o hacer lo que gustes, pero juntos.

Mikasa no entendía nada ¿Era un declaración? Todo se le estaba haciendo muy extraño, la propuesta, los planes, una vida juntos.

–Lo pensaré - Habló Mikasa, finalmente, alejando sus manos de él. Jean sintió un alivio, un tanto efímero, pero al menos agradecía que no fuera un no rotundo.

Pero Mikasa no pudo sacar de su mente la propuesta de Jean y aquella extraña sensación la persiguió durante varios días.

En todo el tiempo que llevaban compartiendo, se había dado cuenta que disfrutaba de la compañía de Jean más de lo usual. Quizás se había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca, pero no podía negar que estar junto a él se sentía bien. Demasiado bien.

Mikasa no era tan ingenua. Y Jean no era muy diestro cuando se trata de ocultar sus sentimientos hacia ella. Lo podía notar en sus gestos e incluso en sus miradas. Años atrás, pasó por alto las actitudes de Jean, evadió todos los comentarios de algunos de sus compañeros de Tropa que hacían referencia del interés de él hacia ella. Pero hoy se consideraba incapaz de ignorarlo.

Tal vez porque estaba empezando a sentir lo mismo que él.

Aun así, teniendo conciencia de lo que sentía, la inesperada propuesta de Jean la había dejado confundida; quería estar con él, estaba segura de aquello y lo corroboró cuando supo que se marcharía. Además, tenía razón: Una carta o una visita breve no podía reemplazar el verse todos los días, conversar de lo que se les ocurriera, compartir aunque sea una simple caminata. No podría acostumbrarse a eso, no ahora.

Pero también ya había logrado establecerse en Shinganshina, su hogar y el sueño que anheló durante casi toda su vida. Volver a sus raíces la hacía sentirse cerca del recuerdo de sus padres, de Armin, de Eren y de los Jaeger. Aunque no era lo mismo que en su infancia, y aun sabiendo que vivir de los recuerdos no era la mejor opción, se sentía reconfortada en ese lugar.

Del mismo modo que se sentía reconfortada por Jean. No era la misma sensación, más bien, era algo cómo fresco y nuevo. Tampoco era lo que esperaba, ni lo que buscaba, pero estaba ahí y era real, definitivamente mucho más real que sus recuerdos y memorias.

La confusión en su mente y su corazón, prevaleció hasta esa tarde, cuando Jean estaba a horas de marcharse a Trost y era incapaz de esconder su frustración al no recibir alguna respuesta por parte de ella

–No, Jean - Mikasa rompió el silencio - No es suficiente.

– ¿A qué te refieres? - Jean trataba de controlarse, pero sentía que estaba llegando al límite - ¿Acaso querer estar contigo no es suficiente? Ya te lo he dicho mil veces, hasta el cansancio.

–No, pero… -

– ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Esto fue una pésima idea - Suspiró finalmente, resignado. Mikasa sintió un presión en su pecho al oír sus palabras- Me tengo que ir. Te escribiré cuando llegue.

No quería dejar a Mikasa, pero si ella no estaba dispuesta a estar con él, entonces daría un paso al costado. Estaba dolido, porque se había ilusionado, pero la entendía. Había actuado impulsivamente y motivado por sus sentimientos, no se imaginó que quizás esto era demasiado para ella.

Aun así y a pesar de todo, no se arrepentía. Lo había intentado y se quedaría con eso. Aunque fuera poco.

Se dirigió raudo hacia la salida, pero en el trayecto detuvo sus pasos al encontrarse con ella nuevamente, ahora bloqueando la puerta. Frunció el ceño molesto. Mikasa era poco expresiva y con los años había aprendido a interpretar sus actitudes y sus sentires. Pero ahora no tenía las energías para adivinar que pasaba por su mente.

–Muévete - Le ordenó con un tono poco amigable, estaba dolido y cabreado.

Pero Mikasa no se dejó intimidar por su actitud pedante y se quedó quita en el lugar, dando inicio a una batalla de miradas desafiantes entre los dos.

Y fue ahí, al estar separados a tan poca distancia, en donde Jean pudo apreciar de cerca sus facciones, sus largas pestañas, su nariz perfilada y sus labios rosados, cayó en cuenta del error que había cometido y que quizás, si dejara de pensar y analizar tanto las cosas, lo podría enmendar.

Y finalmente, se arriesgó.

El Jean impulsivo lo había poseído nuevamente. No pensó en sus actos, no pensó en lo que podría pasar después e ignorando maratónicamente la mirada de confusión que le dio Mikasa en esos momentos, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y acercó su boca a la de ella. Fue un beso inicialmente suave, sutil, pero que en cuestión de segundos se volvió cada vez más intenso. Mikasa sintió que una desconocida calidez la invadía de golpe, sus piernas flaquearon y tratando de mantener el mismo ritmo de él, denotando mayor experiencia, trató de corresponder el beso con un inesperado entusiasmo.

Fue Jean quién se separó de ella lentamente, segundos después, sin alejarse completamente de sus labios. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Cuando los abrió, sus miradas se encontraron. La batalla había terminado y ambos triunfaron. Él le regaló una sonrisa socarrona y sin decir una palabra más, abrió la puerta y abandonó el lugar.

Una vez sola y sin salir de la bruma de emociones que la invadían, Mikasa se llevó una mano hacia su boca, acariciando sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, aun sintiendo la presencia de Jean en ellos.

Como se lo había prometido, días después Jean le escribió una carta a Mikasa apenas se instaló a los cuarteles de la Legión. La extrañaba a horrores, mucho más de lo hubiera imaginado.

Regresar a la Legión fue complicado, dado que se encontró con una realidad que lo golpeó, con pérdidas incontables, con su escuadrón prácticamente extinto. Eran demasiadas emociones, demasiados recuerdos. Y el haber dejado las cosas inconclusas con Mikasa no hacía más que dificultar todo. Sin embargo, no quiso ahondar demasiado las cosas en la carta, más que decirle que estaba bien y que volvería a la brevedad a Shinganshina a visitarla.

Pero con el pasar de los días y al no recibir noticias de ella, el entusiasmo y la ilusión en él, iban decayendo.

–Líder de escuadrón - Un joven recluta golpeó la puerta de su despacho, Jean giró hacia él. – Lo buscan en la entrada principal

– ¿Y por qué no lo dejaron entrar? - Le preguntó de golpe, molesto. Sin embargo, se retractó rápidamente. No iba a descargar sus frustraciones personales en un recluta a su mando. - Da igual, yo iré. Gracias.

El soldado se despidió de él con un saludo militar. Una vez que se quedó solo, se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia la entrada del cuartel.

El cielo estaba gris, con leves chubascos. Si no se apuraba, lo pillaría la lluvia y se terminaría empapando. Estaba llegando a su destino, cuando divisó cuerpo cubierto por una capa de color verde musgo, de espalda no podía reconocer quién era. Pero cuando estuvo más cerca, el desconocido volteó hacia él y se quitó la capa que cubría su cabeza.

Jean abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando lo primero que reconoció fue ese cabello negro que le quitaba el sueño desde tiempos inmemorables.

–Disculpa por no responder tu carta, Jean - Habló ella finalmente, con naturalidad, acomodándose la capa que la cubría del frío - Pero tuve que empacar todo rápido y el viaje fue muy largo.

–Mikasa… - Jean se acercó a ella, sin poder creer que tan real era lo que estaba viendo. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella alzó una ceja, extrañada. Se imaginó que el estar ahí fuera del cuartel, congelándose, con una maleta a su lado, dejaba en claro su decisión.

–Pensé que era bastante obvio -

Pero Jean necesitaba escucharlo desde su propia boca.

–No lo será hasta que me lo digas – Agregó medio en serio, medio en broma. Una parte de él necesitaba escuchar la afirmación para poder estar convencido. Otra, aunque fuera ínfima, quería torturarla un poco por todo el tiempo que lo dejó en la incertidumbre.

– ¿Es en serio? – Insistió. Jean asintió con la cabeza afirmativamente.

Mikasa bajó la mirada hacia el húmedo pavimento. Podía hacerlo, podía decirlo.

–Sí - Dijo finalmente, con un tono bajito pero suficiente para que él la escuchara perfectamente - Quiero estar contigo, Jean.

Haber dejado Shinganshina una vez más no fue fácil, pero Mikasa sabía que nada la ataba en ese lugar más que los recuerdos. Y aquellos recuerdos vivirían siempre en ella, esté donde esté.

Pero Jean no era un recuerdo, era el presente. Todo en él era real y lo fue aun más, luego de ese beso que le dio antes de partir. Nunca se había sentido tan viva como en ese momento. Quizás era la señal que necesitaba para seguir forjando nuevos recuerdos, ahora junto a él.

Jean sonrió como un niño emocionado que recibía el regalo que tanto anhelaba. Sus ojos brillaban y sin esperar más, acortó la distancia que los separaba y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella lo abrazó de regreso, ignorando el frío y la lluvia que empezaba a caer bajo ellos.

Se separaron brevemente y se miraron a los ojos. Se volvieron a besar, con más pasión que la primera vez. Mikasa le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos profundizando el contacto, aquel que tanto quiso volver a repetir y que la hacía sentir como en otro mundo.

Unos aplausos y gritos de un grupo de reclutas entusiasmados con la escena, hicieron que la pareja se separa repentinamente. Jean soltó un gruñido, molesto por haberles cortado el momento.

Sin embargo, su atención se volvía a enfocar rápidamente en Mikasa, quien, ignorando todo a su alrededor, lo tomó del cuello de la chaqueta y buscó su boca nuevamente, pidiendo más de sus dulces besos.

Entonces se olvidaron del mundo y atesoraron ese momento especial como un recuerdo sólo de los dos.

…...

Muchas gracias por sus reviews!


	3. Dormir juntos

Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

…...

 **Junto a ti**

…...

"Dormir juntos"

…...

El frío matinal rozaba su rostro a medida que aceleraba el paso, en el corazón del distrito. Ni la sensación térmica, ni las bajas temperaturas impedían que la gente en Trost hiciera sus actividades normales, en especial cuando se trataba del comercio, causando que las calles estuvieran inundadas de gente desde temprano. Así lo comprobó esa mañana, mientras caminaban hacia el final de la avenida.

Apretó la mano de él con fuerza, sin dejar de avanzar, hasta detenerse en un pequeño barrio residencial. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que llegó a instalarse a Trost y nunca se había dado la oportunidad de conocer aquel sector, unos de los más tranquilos de la zona, donde abundaban las áreas verdes, niños jugando en la plaza, las mujeres conversando animadamente. Aun cuando las hojas cayeran desde los árboles y el viento frío los envolviera, el paisaje era encantador.

La gente se veía feliz, se veía en paz ¿Cuándo imaginó que tendría el privilegio de presenciar cómo la gente disfrutaba de la cotidianeidad de sus vidas? Probablemente en contadas ocasiones.

–Mikasa ¿Tienes frío?- La voz de Jean la sacó de sus pensamientos. Dirigió su mirada hacia él y negó con la cabeza.

–Estoy bien- Respondió, sonriendo levemente. En realidad, sentía su nariz helada, al igual que sus mejillas. Pero nada que no pudiera soportar - ¿Es acá?

–Sí, es acá- Sin soltarse de su agarre, con la otra mano libre, sacó un papel de su chaqueta - Según la numeración de las casas, debería estar en un par de metros más. ¿El sector no se ve nada mal, verdad?

–Para nada. Es un lugar muy bonito - Mikasa sonrió. Él le correspondió de la misma forma, mientras retomaban la marcha de la mano. - Entonces ¿Acá vive gente de la Policía Militar?

– Algunos oficiales y sus familias aún viven acá, pero ya no son muchos - Respondió él - Por supuesto, esos idiotas siempre se quedaban con las mejores viviendas. Afortunadamente, las cosas están cambiando.

Por años la Policía Militar siempre tuvo acceso a lujos y comodidades, bien lo sabía Jean, que siempre quiso ser parte de esa élite tan particular. Pero con el paso de los años y luego de los avances y los logros de la Legión de Reconocimiento, la balanza se empezó a inclinar a su favor, y poco a poco los soldados que salieron de las murallas y lograron sobrevivir, tuvieron derechos a beneficios que antes eran sólo una utopía. Y con la intervención de la Reina, aquel proceso se aceleró aún más.

Jean siempre se imaginó disfrutando de aquellos lujos siendo un Policía Militar. Luego, cuando se unió a Legión, asumió que sobrevivir sería el único lujo que podría alcanzar. Y ahora, cuando por fin vivía en paz y se había ganado un espacio importante en el ejército, comprendió que nada de eso tenía valor, si no lo disfrutaba junto a las personas que más quería.

–Ya sabes que por mucho tiempo los soldados de la Legión ganaban pésimos sueldos y siempre se nos cuestionaba de vivir de los impuestos de la gente - Siguió hablando - Pero ahora nos valoran un poco más y eso también incluye optar a algún lugar donde vivir y a tener mejores ingresos.

Mikasa asintió. Jean tenía razón, incluso ella, retirada de la Legión, se le notificó que recibiría un ingreso de por vida por años de servicio y su labor fuera de los muros. No era algo que estuviera esperando, pero tampoco le molestaba. Sería de gran ayuda para poder empezar a vivir en el mundo civil.

–Hemos llegado - Detuvieron la marcha frente a una pequeña casa. El jardín anterior estaba lleno de maleza y hojas secas. El césped había crecido tanto, que ya había perdido su color verde y lucía más amarillento. La fachada de la casa ya evidenciaba cierto descuido. Jean frunció el ceño y observó el papel, donde estaba anotada la numeración de la casa. Suspiró. Esa era la casa que le habían asignado.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta principal y Jean giró la llave dentro de la cerradura para poder abrir la puerta, el panorama fue peor: La casa estaba oscura, con las paredes dañadas, vidrios trisados y el piso en mal estado. Jean no pudo esconder su molestia.

–Malditos imbéciles… - Apretó los puños con rabia, mientras caminaba por la sala, haciendo crujir el piso de madera. Mikasa se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, observando a su alrededor en silencio - ¡Esta es una pocilga!

Tampoco esperaba una mansión, pero al menos un lugar habitable. No pretendía quedar como un malagradecido, años atrás durmió en condiciones peores, pero quería sentir que ahora se lo merecía. Aunque fuese un poco.

–Jean- La voz de Mikasa lo hizo bajar las revoluciones y serenarse. Ella acercó a su lado, posando su mano sobre su brazo – No es tan malo. Se puede arreglar.

–Pero Mikasa… - Jean habló, sin esconder su extrañeza al verla tan conformista - Este lugar es inhabitable. Nos tomará tiempo arreglarla y el invierno llegará pronto.

–Entonces, mientras antes empecemos, mejor - Lo cortó ella. Jean la observó sin saber que responder y finalmente asintió. Si estar ahí hacía feliz a Mikasa, entonces se la jugaría por ello.

–De acuerdo- Dijo finalmente, un poco resignado, pero de mejor humor. Mikasa sonrió triunfal y se acercó a él para abrazarlo. Jean le dio un suave beso en la coronilla- Supongo que podemos quedarnos aquí.

…...

En efecto, la casa les tomó varias semanas arreglarla. Afortunadamente, Jean había logrado que el ejército le ayudara en la manutención de la casa. No era mucho, pero sirvió para comprar materiales y pagarle a un obrero para que les ayudara con las reparaciones básicas. Sin embargo, tanto Jean como Mikasa se hicieron cargo de prácticamente toda la remodelación del lugar.

– ¡Estoy agotado! - Bostezó Jean, luego de una tarde de estar arreglando ventanas y puertas. Descansaba en un pequeño comedor, mientras Mikasa preparaba té y cortaba unos trozos de pan para poder merendar algo. Habían sido semanas de mucho trabajo para ambos y más para Jean, que debía compatibilizar los arreglos con sus obligaciones en el cuartel general. - Aun no puedo creer que este lugar haya quedado digno.

–Al parecer estuvo mucho tiempo abandonado - Concluyó Mikasa, sentándose a su lado, junto a una taza de té - Es una lástima que la casa hubiese terminado así.

Algo tenía ese lugar que le provocaba una sensación especial, como si hubiese estado viviendo siempre ahí. Se sentía tan cálido. Quizás Jean se demoraría más en notarlo, pero para ella, apenas vio la casa casi cayéndose a pedazos, sintió que era el lugar donde debían estar.

–Lo sé. Estas mierdas no valoran nada- Dijo él con sorna, en alusión a la Policía Militar.

–Y pensar que tu quería ser uno de ellos- Soltó Mikasa, con tono divertido. Él puso los ojos en blanco.

– ¿Acaso siempre me lo sacarás en cara?

–Probablemente - Sonrió ella, antes de llevarse el tazón a su labios para beber su contenido nuevamente. Jean sonrió, estirando su mano hasta su cabello, acariciándolo.

–Deberías descansar, Mikasa.

– ¿Y tú? - Preguntó ella.

–Yo me iré al cuartel. Volveré mañana a primera hora.

–Pero esta es tu casa- Insistió ella, sin entender porque se tenía que ir – No tienes por qué dormir en el cuartel.

Jean sonrió nervioso, rascándose su barba.

–Lo sé, pero creo que lo más apropiado es que tu vivas aquí un tiempo - Se trató de explicar de la mejor manera posible, pero no podía evitar sentir cómo su rostro se estaba acalorando a medida que buscaba las palabras adecuadas – Y ver como se dan las cosas y…

–Ya hemos vivido bajo el mismo techo antes – Interrumpió Mikasa, empezando a comprender su incomodidad.

–Sí, pero ahora es distinto- Jean se sonrojó. Antes era completamente distinto, podrían haber vivido bajo el mismo techo en el pasado, pero aun así la distancia entre ambos era abismante para ese entonces - Volveré mañana ¿De acuerdo?

No, no estaba de acuerdo. Esta casa era de ambos, la habían arreglado para que ambos estuvieran aquí. Y quizás era muy apresurado vivir juntos, pero se sentía tan normal, tan bien que no, no estaba de acuerdo con su trato.

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y acarició su mano. Jean la observó con atención, Mikasa sonrió con timidez

–Quédate- Soltó finalmente, mirándolo a los ojos. No era una petición desesperada, era un anhelo sincero que por fin dejaba escapar – Al menos por esta noche.

Fue incapaz de negarse. Por supuesto que no quería que estuviera sola, pero también la respetaba y quería darle su espacio propio. Quizás podría hacerlo, aun estando a su lado.

–De acuerdo, me quedaré- Concilió finalmente, apretando su mano. Mikasa sonrió, mientras volvía a tomar su taza de té con una expresión serena en su rostro.

…...

La casa era pequeña. Tenía una cocina, un comedor, un baño y dos habitaciones. En la habitación más pequeña, Jean dejó un par de cajas con cosas que había acumulado en su despacho desde que llegó a Trost: Libros, documentos, informes y una serie de papeles que eventualmente darían espacio a un estudio, un pequeño lugar que le permitiría trabajar y también dormir ahí. En la otra habitación, más amplia y espaciosa, instalaron una cama, originalmente con el objetivo que Mikasa estuviera ahí. La habitación era iluminada y cómoda, a pesar de no tener tantos muebles.

Cuando Mikasa salió del baño y se dirigió a la habitación, Jean estaba recostado sobre la cama, luchando para no quedarse dormido. Abrió los ojos al sentir como el colchón se hundía. Se giró hacia el lado y observó como ella se acomodaba a su lado, vestida sólo con un camisón blanco. Tragó saliva.

– ¿Estás cómoda? - Le preguntó aparentando naturalidad. Mikasa se cubrió con las capas de la cama y asintió.

–Si ¿Y tú?- Le preguntó ella de regreso, acomodándose para quedar frente a él.

–Bien. Esta cama es bastante cómoda - Respondió Jean, cubriéndose al igual que su compañera - Fue una buena compra.

–Y tú querías dormir en una fría y dura cama en el cuartel- Le dijo Mikasa, medio en broma, medio en serio, con uno tono de reproche.

Jean soltó una risita y sin meditarlo demasiado, la rodeó con su brazo libre y la acercó a él. En respuesta, ella lo abrazó de vuelta, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, sintiendo el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, el latir de su corazón, su aroma masculino. Estuvieron así un rato, abrazados, sintiendo el calor del otro, aun estando con sus ropas. Mikasa levantó la cabeza, buscando su rostro y sin alcanzar a hacer algún movimiento, Jean tomó ventaja y unió sus labios a los de ella. Fue un beso intenso, necesitado, húmedo, como pocas veces se había dado antes. Un beso profundo que llegó acompañado de caricias; sus manos recorrían desesperada su espalda ancha, mientras que las de él recorrían la parte baja de la suya, hasta llegar a su trasero, apretándolo con firmeza sobre el camisón de algodón. Mikasa soltó un sutil gemido, aún sin alejarse completamente de su boca. Entonces, Jean se separó de ella de forma casi mecánica, como si saliera de una especie de trance.

–Perdón - Soltó agitado, tratando de regular su respiración, aun abrazado a ella. Se había logrado frenar, a pesar del calor que sentía en esos momentos.

–Está bien- Mikasa acarició su rostro con suavidad, mientras recuperaba el aire, sintiendo cómo una extraña y desconocida sensación invadía su cuerpo y no quería desaparecer - Eso estuvo bien.

–Lo estuvo- Sonrió él ampliamente, como un bobo - Pero ahora no es el momento.

Una parte de ella quería protestar, quería decirle que siguiera, que lo quería también, que confiaba en él. Pero otra parte de ella, estaba de acuerdo, no tenían que apurar las cosas, todo estaba fluyendo de forma muy natural entre los dos.

– ¿En serio te gusta esta casa?- la voz de Jean la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

–Sí, si me gusta - Respondió ella, sin entender a donde quería llegar con esa pregunta -¿Por qué?

–Sigue siendo un lugar horrible - Soltó él, un poco desanimado- De ser por mí, te hubiese construido un palacio, Mikasa.

La joven sonrió. Siempre le causaba gracia cuando Jean le hablaba con palabras cursis. Se le hacía adorable, aunque le costaba acostumbrarse a ese trato tan meloso que solía tener con ella.

–Este puede ser nuestro palacio ahora - Dijo ella finalmente, con una sonrisa sincera – Quizás no sea la mejor casa del sector, ni la que tenga más habitaciones o comodidades, pero aun podemos hacer de ella un lugar acogedor.

–No importa cómo, ni dónde- Agregó él con dulzura, acariciando su cabello- Lo importante es que estemos juntos.

Se volvieron a besar, esta vez con ternura, con afecto. Cuando se separaron, Jean se giró hacia el velador y apagó la lámpara que iluminaba la habitación.

–Hay que dormir - Propuso él, volviendo a su lado. Mikasa asintió, tomando su mano.

–Mañana iré al mercado - Habló ella, en medio de la oscuridad - ¿Quieres comer algo especial?

Recordó cuando el Dr. Jaeger llegaba cansado a casa, luego de visitar a sus pacientes durante todo el día. Entonces, la Sra. Jaeger lo esperaba con la cena lista, con la comida que más le gustaba y a pesar de ser un gesto tan simple, a él lo hacía inmensamente dichoso.

–No lo sé, lo que tu prepares está bien - Respondió Jean, ya medio adormilado. Entonces, agregó con una sonrisa- Quizás podría ser algo con carne.

Mikasa rió suavemente.

–De acuerdo, carne será entonces - Se acomodó sobre la almohada nuevamente, empezando a cerrar los ojos - Buenas noches, Jean.

–Buenas noches, Mikasa- Respondió él, apretando suavemente su mano, antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Había prometido pasar sólo esa noche a su lado, pero jamás pudo cumplir su cometido. Porque a partir de ese momento, no hubo noche que no pasara junto a Mikasa en el pequeño hogar que estaban empezando a construir.


	4. Pelea de pareja

Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

…...

 **Junto a ti**

…...

"Pelea de pareja"

…...

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles rumbo a casa. El sol de la mañana entibiaba el ambiente, dando una agradable sensación. Perfecta para dar inicio al fin de semana.

Esos días Jean se quedaría en casa y eso la ponía contenta. Ya llevaban un par de meses instalados en la casa en pleno Distrito Trost y adaptarse no había sido fácil. Afortunadamente la vivienda ya había tomado forma y se había convertido en un lugar acogedor para ambos. Mikasa, por su parte, poco a poco empezaba a conocer su vecindario, al ser la que pasaba más tiempo en la pequeña casa era la que más interactuaba con los vecinos. O al menos eso trataba, pues nunca fue una persona muy sociable ni extrovertida.

Su convivencia con Jean era otro tema. Era el día a día lo que les permitió conocer sus mañas, sus hábitos, que le gustaba o le molesta del otro. Parecía que nunca hubiesen compartido en la misma tropa, bajo el mismo techo tantos años. La dinámica entre los dos era completamente diferente ahora.

Diferente era el plano sentimental de su relación. Mikasa jamás había tenido un novio, no tenía experiencia en los chicos, lo que estaba viviendo ahora era nuevo y se sentía bien con ello. Le gustaba Jean y le gustaba estar con él. Y Jean siempre era paciente y le daba su espacio. No quería presionarla en ningún aspecto, siempre le dio la opción de ser libre, si así lo deseaba. Tampoco pretendía forzar sus sentimientos. La amaba y eso significaba también darle el tiempo que necesitara para buscar su felicidad, con él o sin él. Aun así, cuando su relación llegó a un plano más íntimo, Mikasa comprendió que se podía amar de tantas formas distintas… y no se arrepentiría jamás de haberlo elegido a él, como el primer hombre en su vida.

Sacó la llave del bolsillo de su abrigo y abrió la puerta principal. Ingresó a la sala, para dejar las compras sobre la mesa y empezar a ordenarlas. Pero antes de empezar su labor, observó detenidamente a su alrededor.

La sala estaba a oscuras, las ventanas cerradas. Un par de botas estaban tiradas en el suelo, junto a una chaqueta, sin dudas se trataba del uniforme de Jean. Avanzó hacia la cocina y el desastre era peor de lo que esperaba: Sobre la mesa del comedor habían cubiertos sucios con mantequilla y mermelada, el mantel que había comprado hace sólo unos días ya estaba manchado con té y en el lavaplatos, había un montón de cubiertos y vajillas sin lavar. Mikasa sentía que estaba viviendo una pesadilla ¿Todo esto para preparar un simple pan y una bebida caliente? Sólo se había ausentado un par de hora de la casa y ya había pasado un tornado para arrasar con todo a su paso.

Entonces algo empezó a brotar en su interior, cómo una presión en el pecho que lentamente se volvía más intensa: Estaba enojada.

No era una obsesiva del orden, ni maniática de la higiene, pero le gustaba mantener la casa ordenada y limpia ¿Era tan complicado? Al parecer para algunos si lo era.

Se quitó el abrigo, dejándolo sobre una silla y se dirigió rauda hacia el pasillo. Cuando llegó al baño, el descontrol no paraba: Toallas en el suelo, ropa interior desparramada en donde fuese ¡La tapa del excusado levantada! Tenía que controlarse antes de que todo su lado Ackerman le empezara a brotar por los poros.

Ni siquiera se quiso animar a revisar la habitación pequeña, destinada a ser el estudio de Jean. Desde que se instalaron, parecía una bodega llena de cajas. Jean siempre se excusaba que no tenía tiempo, pero que no se preocupara, que un fin de semana que estuviera tranquilo se dedicaría a ordenar todas las cajas y armaría su lugar de trabajo. Lástima que no le dijo en cual fin de semana del año lo haría.

Por último, llegó a la habitación principal y en medio del desastre que había, encontró al culpable durmiendo plácidamente sobre la cama que ambos compartían. Con el tiempo, Mikasa se dio cuenta que Jean era de sueño pesado y despertarlo era una osadía de aquellas. Esta vez, al parecer, no sería la excepción.

Se acercó a su lado, fijándose detalladamente en su rostro. Dormía boca arriba, su respiración era profunda y prolongada, su cabello largo estaba desparramado sobre la almohada, mientras una pierna estaba enredada entre las sabanas, la otra casi colgaba a un costado de la cama.

Algo en su corazón vibró. Se veía tan sereno durmiendo así. Incluso aun de esa manera, durmiendo como un lirón, se veía igual de guapo que despierto, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer abiertamente. Estaba segura que si se acomodaba a su lado, él la rodearía por la cintura y la atraería hacia su cuerpo, para seguir durmiendo juntos, calentitos, apretaditos…

Pero hoy no. Mikasa estaba enojada y tenía que descargarse, antes de que su malestar siguiera creciendo, como una bola de nieve.

Estaba consciente de que las largas jornadas en el cuartel lo dejaban exhausto y que merecía descansar, pero ¿Que le costaba recoger su ropa primero? ¿Era tan difícil guardar los zapatos en el armario? Quizás ella ya no era un soldado de la Legión, pero mantener la casa ordenada y limpia le tomaba mucho trabajo. Un trabajo que ella aceptaba gustosa, porque su anhelo siempre fue tener un hogar, quizás no cómo lo era actualmente, pero era lo que tenía de momento y lo tenía que cuidar.

Sin embargo, también consideraba que aquella tarea debía ser en conjunto, como un equipo. Jean también vivía ahí y tenía que apoyarla. Y si, él lo hacía, pero a veces parecía perder el vuelo y se dejaba estar, con la tranquilidad de que Mikasa estaría ahí para ocuparse de todo. Aquello, de sólo pensarlo, le hervía la sangre.

Y así, presa de una rabia contenida, tomó la sábana que lo cubría y tiró de ella con fuerza. Jean en respuesta, emitió un quejido y se volteó, dándole la espalda para seguir durmiendo. Mikasa soltó un bufido.

– ¡Jean! – Lo llamó, zamarreándolo del brazo. Pero él seguía sin responder, se estaba empezando a frustrar – ¡Jean!

–Déjame, mamá – Murmuró él entre sueños. Mikasa frunció el ceño.

Podría tomarlo de una pierna y jalarlo hasta el suelo, podía hacerlo porque esa capacidad y fuerza innata en ella no habían desaparecido. Pero su raciocino le decía que no, que cuando se trata de una pareja, de un amigo o de un familiar, la violencia no era la solución. Por lo tanto, tenía que buscar la manera más pacífica de despertarlo.

Finalmente, tiró de su almohada, haciendo que por inercia la cabeza de Jean cayera sobre el colchón y perdiendo la paciencia empezó a golpearlo con el propio objeto. Al menos no le causaría mayor daño, pensó.

– ¡Ouch!- Jean reaccionaba por fin, abrió los ojos de golpe, sin entender a que se debían los golpes.- ¿Qué pasa?

Sin poder controlarse, Mikasa le dio el último almohadazo, cuando Jean ya se había despertado completamente y se había sentado sobre el colchón, aun confundido.

– ¡Mikasa!- De un arrebato le quitó la almohada de sus manos - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me pegas?

Por supuesto, él tampoco despertó feliz y contento. Era verdad que tenía el sueño pesado y le costaba despertar, que esa tarea era de Mikasa y se lo agradecía, ya que sin su intervención, sería el oficial más impuntual de todo el ejercito de Paradise. Pero jamás la había visto al actuar así con él, no al menos desde que estaban juntos.

Sin embargo, cuando vio la mirada que le dio la joven, entendió que algo estaba pasando, que este despertar tan poco amoroso tenía un trasfondo mayor del que imaginaba.

– ¿Qué me pasa? – Respondió ella, sin esconder su enojo – Salgo de aquí un par de horas y la casa está igual que como la dejé. Me prometiste que ibas a limpiar en mi ausencia ¡Y ya parece un chiquero!

–Lo haré ahora, no es para tanto – Jean se encogió de hombros, no era algo tan grave. Pero el semblante de Mikasa seguía impávido. – Lo siento ¿Vale? Quería descansar un rato más y se me pasó la hora.

–Es que si es para tanto – Soltó ella, apretando los puños - ¿Es que no puedes ni siquiera recoger tus zapatos de la sala? ¿Y porque tienes que usar tantos cuchillos para preparar un pan con mantequilla?

–No me gusta que se mezcle la mantequilla con la mermelada en el pan, es todo.

– ¡Pero de todos modos se van mezclar el pan! – Su voz se agudizó.

Nunca la había visto así. Por supuesto, conocía el carácter fuerte de Mikasa Ackerman desde hacía años, pero nunca la había visto exteriorizar tanto las cosas que la molestaran. Más aun con palabras.

Sin embargo, Jean Kirstein no era de los que se quedaba callado, sin defenderse. Amaba a Mikasa, pero le parecía que estaba siendo injusta con él y no se lo guardaría.

– ¡Bueno, son manías mías!- Le contestó él de mala gana, pero aun así tratando de ser conciliador – Voy a limpiar todo ¿Contenta? Estoy toda la semana soportando reclutas, lo único que quiero es llegar a mi casa para descansar un poco ¿Tan grave es?

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Mikasa volvía al ataque - ¿Qué yo estoy todo el día aquí de ociosa?

–No pongas palabras en mi boca, Mikasa – Contestó él desafiante– No te he dicho eso.

– ¡Pero lo pensaste!

– ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! – Jean se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. Mikasa estaba siendo irracional, parecía otra persona.

– ¡No soy tu madre para estar limpiando tus desastres, Jean!

Jean frunció el ceño. Para él, Mikasa era su compañera, la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida, todas estas acusaciones no tenían pies ni cabeza para él.

Pero aun así, con todo el afecto que sentía hacia ella, su paciencia estaba llegando al límite.

–No te he tratado así nunca y tampoco te he dicho que eres ociosa- Habló quedo, tratando de no alterarse, a pesar de que en su rostro el enojo era evidente - ¿Por qué actúas así?

–Porque siempre es lo mismo, Jean – Mikasa empezó a recorrer la habitación, mientras seguía berreando, bajo la atenta mirada de él – Eres desordenado con tus cosas y yo siempre estoy recogiendo todo lo que dejas tirado por ahí ¡Y siempre tienes excusas para todo!

– ¡Eso no es verdad! ¿De qué excusas estás hablando?

– ¿Me podrías explicar por qué todavía no ordenas la otra habitación?

–La ordenaré cuando tenga tiempo, ya te lo dije – Jean se encogió de hombros.

–Lo estás haciendo de nuevo: Excusas y más excusas

– ¿Y qué hay de ti? – Jean saltó de la cama y quedó frente a ella – Porque vivir contigo tampoco es tan fácil

– ¿Disculpa?- Mikasa abrió sus ojos, incrédula.

–Ya me escuchaste – Dijo él, sonriendo de lado – Estás todo el día ordenando y dándome ordenes: "Jean, recoge eso", "Jean, nos dejes el plato sucio", Jean acá, Jean allá. Y si sigo enumerándolos ¡Término la próxima semana!

– ¡Sólo te pido ayuda! - Mikasa sentía que la cara le ardía de puro enojo - ¿O acaso al Comandante no se le puede pedir algo?

–Que yo sepa este no es un cuartel militar, es mi casa ¡Y puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana!

–Bien, entonces – Mikasa se dirigió rápido a la puerta de la habitación- ¡Has lo que quieras en esta pocilga, porque la odio!

– ¡Dijiste que te gustaba vivir acá! – Jean sintió una extraña presión en su pecho al oírla hablar así.

– ¡Te mentí! – Le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos - ¡Odio este lugar, odio esta casa y odio este vecindario!

–Mikasa… - Jean se acercó a ella, pero todo fue en vano.

– ¿Y sabes que, Jean? ¡Odio que me trates como tu madre! – Le gritó – ¡Porque no creo que le pidas a ella lo que me pides a mi cada noche!

Jean no alcanzó a responder, cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró de un potente portazo.

Soltó un gruñido molesto. No era la primera vez que peleaba con Mikasa y a pesar de que odiaba con el alma llegar a esas instancias con ella, inevitablemente sus personalidades hacían choque y terminaban así. Molestos, dolidos y distanciados.

Antes de ir tras ella, Jean decidió que lo mejor era darle su espacio y que se calmara. Él necesitaba lo mismo.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama y observó la habitación. Mikasa tenía razón: Era un chiquero. Ropa por todos lados, zapatos, la cama desordenada. Resopló molesto, odiaba no tener la razón. Tenía su orgullo y pesaba, pero también sabía cuando cometía un error y era capaz de reconocerlo con madurez.

Recogió la ropa del suelo y la dobló con calma para luego guardarla en el armario, separó la que necesitaba ser lavada y la metió en un canasto, tomó sus zapatos y los guardó, estiró las sábanas sobre la cama y moldeó los cojines para colocarlos encima. Una vez terminada su labor, abrió las cortinas y las ventanas para que entrara aire fresco.

Salió del pasillo sin notar rastro de Mikasa. Sin dudarlo, se dirigió al baño y luego a la sala, donde limpió y ordenó el desastre que había. Finalmente se dirigió a la cocina, el lugar más crítico, limpió los platos y cubiertos, barrió el piso, botó restos de comida y guardó la vajilla limpia en los aparadores de la cocina.

Se sentó sobre una silla exhausto. Mikasa hacia esto día a día y era realmente agotador. Toda su vida vivió lleno de comodidades, en casa de sus padres, su madre no le hacía ni recoger una cuchara, siendo cadete en el ejército sólo acataba órdenes, no tenia iniciativa propia para esas cosas o más. Pero ahora todo era distinto, era un adulto joven, responsable de un hogar y lo más importante aún, vivía con otra persona a la cual tenía que apoyar y ayudar, así como ella lo hacía siempre con él.

Se dirigió al único lugar al que no había ingresado en todo ese rato: La habitación-estudio. Sin tocar, abrió la puerta lentamente y entonces la vio. Mikasa estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazada de sus piernas, rodeada de cajas. Ya no tenía esa mirada de rabia infinita, su mirada ahora era más bien alicaída.

–¡Mierda! No pensé que este lugar estuviera tan terrible - Exclamó Jean, ingresando a la habitación, sorteando las cajas. Mikasa levantó la mirada hacia él, sin hablar. Él se sentó a su lado, en el frío suelo.

Ninguno habló. Mikasa pensaba si así era la vida en pareja, llena de peleas insignificantes ¿Sus papás habrán pasado por lo mismo? No los recordaba haberlos visto pelear así, por situaciones domesticas, quizás evitaban hacerlo frente a ella por ser muy pequeña.

–Lo siento- Jean rompió el silencio- Supongo que tenías razón, soy bastante desordenado.

Mikasa lo miró en silencio. Jean tenía la mirada hacia el frente, sonrió levemente.

–Las labores domésticas no son mi fuerte, nunca lo fueron en realidad, ni de niño- Se giró hacia ella - Prometo poner más de mi parte, prometo ayudar más, Mikasa… pero ¿Por qué no me dijiste que odiabas este lugar?

–No lo odio… estaba enojada contigo y... - Bajó la mirada hacia sus rodillas, se abrazó a sus piernas con más fuerza - Lo dije sin pensar. Lo siento también, por todo lo que te dije. Sé que trabajas mucho y sólo piensas en llegar aquí a descansar.

Jean suspiró aliviado.

– ¿Sabes lo que pienso cada vez que llego a casa? - Le preguntó. Mikasa negó con la cabeza - Que soy tan afortunado. No por tener un lugar donde descansar, es más que eso… me siento afortunado porque sé que tú estarás aquí, esperándome.

Ella se soltó del abrazo de sus piernas, su mirada se había suavizado.

–Sabes que siempre está la opción de… - Jean no terminó de hablar, cuando sintió las manos de Mikasa tomar su rostro y segundos después sintió su suaves labios sobre los suyos.

–Lo sé y no es una opción para mí - Habló ella, separándose levemente de él - Yo también me siento afortunada de que estés aquí.

Se volvieron besar. Jean la abrazó con fuerza.

–Te prometo que no estaremos aquí para siempre - Le dijo sin soltarla, Mikasa se aferró a su camiseta - Te prometo que algún día viviremos en la casa de nuestros sueños.

– ¿Sin vecinos odiosos?

– ¿Nuestros vecinos son odiosos?

–A veces creo que me miran raro – Mikasa se sinceró, estaba triste. Jean sintió que se le apretaba el corazón al escucharla. Pero no le sorprendía, a pesar de que poco a poco Paradise se estaba volviendo más cosmopolita, Mikasa seguía siendo una chica de rasgos exóticos para muchos.

–Son unos idiotas - Jean sonrió, acariciándose su rostro con cariño - Eres la vecina más guapa del barrio, por eso te miran así.

Mikasa rió suave. Jean rio con ella, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

–Prométeme que no te guardarás las cosas, Mikasa - Le pidió - Que si algo te molesta, no dudes en decírmelo. Soy tu novio, siempre te voy a escuchar y apoyar.

Mikasa parpadeo rápidamente.

– ¿Somos novios?

– ¿Eh? ¡Claro que sí! - Jean se sonrojó, riéndose nervioso - ¿Acaso crees que invito a vivir conmigo a cualquier mujer?

–Nunca me lo pediste - Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, sonriente. Jean la tomó de la cintura y la acercó hacia él.

–En ese caso ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Mikasa Ackerman? - Le propuso. Mikasa asintió.

–Quiero ser tu novia, Jean Kirstein - Respondió ella, sintiendo un calor invadir su pecho. Era lo que más quería en el mundo: Ser su novia, su compañera, su amante. No su madre o su hermana, ella quería otro compromiso. El mismo que deseaba él.- Aun cuando tengas manías raras al preparar tu comida, creo que son tiernas.

Jean rió.

–Yo también quiero ser tu novio, aun cuando quieras mandarme todo el tiempo - Bromeó él, Mikasa arqueó una ceja, divertida - Te ves tan sexy dando órdenes.

Se volvieron a besar, sellando su compromiso y dejando atrás sus diferencias, con la promesa de ser cada vez mejor persona para el otro.

– ¿Sabes lo que hacen los novios después de discutir? - Susurró Jean cerca de su oído, recorriendo una de sus manos sobre su espalda, levantando su camisa. Mikasa sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo al sentirlo tan cerca.

– ¿Arreglar nuestra casa juntos? - Contestó ella, recuperando la cordura - Si ordenamos esta habitación juntos, terminaremos antes.

– ¿En serio? ¿Ahora? - Sonaba un poco decepcionado, pero Mikasa estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea de armar el estudio, que no podía protestar. Y no, no lo sentía una obligación, tampoco una manía, se trataba de vivir bien, de ser responsable con el otro- De acuerdo, ordenemos este lugar.

–Gracias- Mikasa le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de alejarse de él y empezar a vaciar las cajas.

Jean se dispuso a hacer lo mismo y en un par de horas, entre pláticas, risas y bromas, la desordenada habitación se convirtió en un pequeño y elegante estudio.

–Somos un buen equipo- Opinó Jean satisfecho por el arduo trabajo, antes de cerrar la puerta de habitación. Mikasa asintió.

–Lo somos- Repitió ella también, sintiéndose contenta de lo que habían logrado.

No existía la relación perfecta y a lo largo de su vida en pareja, tendrían más de una pelea. Pero la relación ideal no existía, esa era de libros, de cuentos. Las relaciones de verdad eran como la que tenían en ellos: Que aun conociendo sus defectos, aun tratando de aceptar las diferencias del otro, siempre elegirían estar juntos. Una y mil veces.


	5. Algo gracioso

Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

…...

 **Junto a ti**

…...

"Algo gracioso"

…...

– ¿Mikasa?- Jean abrió la puerta principal, empujándola con su espalda, mientras cargaba una caja mediana. No hubo respuesta - ¿Mikasa?

Dejó el bulto sobre el suelo de la sala, asegurándose de que estuviera intacto y rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina, donde había otra puerta que conducía hacia el patio trasero.

Sonrió al verla en el pequeño jardín, trabajando en la tierra. Estaba tan concentrada, que no se percató de su presencia hasta que él llegó a su lado y le tapó suavemente los ojos con las manos. Mikasa pegó un pequeño saltó al sentirlo repentinamente. Rápidamente se giró hacia él y le sonrió. Jean acercó su mano a su mejilla y la besó suavemente.

– Hola- Lo saludó ella sonriente, una vez que se separaron - Llegaste temprano.

– Ventajas de pertenecer al alto mando - Respondió él divertido. Se puso de pie y estiró una mano para ayudarla a levantarse- En realidad, me escapé temprano por una situación puntual.

– ¿Qué cosa? - Preguntó Mikasa, mientras se dirigían hacia el interior de la casa.

– Llevamos casi un año viviendo acá -Dijo Jean sonriendo - Era una porquería cuando llegamos, casi cayéndose a pedazos - Mikasa sonrió, recordando los reclamos que él hacía constantemente sobre ella- Pero la convertimos en un hogar, bueno casi todo el crédito es tuyo.

– Lo hicimos los dos - Lo corrigió ella de buen humor. Se acercó al lavaplatos, abrió el grifo para lavarse las manos y se secó con un paño. Jean se apoyó sobre uno de los muebles y siguió hablando.

– Pero siempre he sentido que algo faltaba, bueno varias cosas faltan, pero pensé en algo particular.

Mikasa lo miró sin entender. Jean le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera a la pequeña sala. Cuando llegaron, Jean se acercó a la caja, soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que estaba en buen estado. Mikasa se acercó curiosa a él.

– ¿Que hay ahí?- Preguntó finalmente. Jean sonrió.

– Es una sorpresa. Ábrela.

– ¿No crees que una caja muy grande para una joya? - Bromeó Mikasa, mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura de él. Jean soltó una risita, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

– Paciencia. Abre esta caja primero -

Mikasa abrió la caja rápidamente, estaba atada por un lazo el cual deshizo y cuando levantó la tapa se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

–¿Un perro? - Exclamó sorprendida. En efecto, un pequeño cachorro café con negro estaba muy cómodo dentro de la caja, pero al ver la luz, apoyó sus patitas en el borde de esta, curioso. Mikasa lo tomó entre sus brazos para que no cayera, era chiquito, peludo, rechoncho y en su cuello tenía atado un rosón azul, dejando en evidencia que era un macho.

– Siempre he pensado que un hogar no es hogar sin una mascota - Jean sonrió, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del cachorro, que se movía inquieto entre los brazos de Mikasa - Pasé por la plaza esta tarde y un hombre lo estaba regalando, me explicó que su perra había parido doce cachorros y necesitaba buscarles un hogar, pues no era capaz de mantenerlos a todos, así que pensé: ¿Por qué no? Quizás te debí consultar antes, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa.

– Y lo fue- Mikasa levantó la mirada hacia él, mientras el cachorro seguía inquieto y trataba de mordisquear su mano. Lo bajó de su regazo y dejó que caminara por la sala. Se acercó a Jean y le dio un breve beso en los labios - Gracias.

Nunca había tenido una mascota antes. Viviendo en las montañas sólo habían animales salvajes y su padre siempre le decía que había que respetarlos y también respetar su hábitat, que tener un lobo o un oso de mascota era antinatural y peligroso para ellos y para todo el ecosistema. Ya viviendo en el distrito de Shinganshina junto a Eren, tener una mascota no parecía ser opción; su hermano adoptivo no era muy cercano a los animales, eso y sumado a que Armin parecía tenerle un extremo respeto a los perros, le dio a entender que jamás podría tener una mascota, mucho menos en el contexto en el que vivieron los tres, antes ingresar al ejercito.

Pero ahora tendría una, en su propia casa. No sabía cómo lo cuidaría, apenas estaba segura de que podría darle para comer, pero aprendería y se esforzaría para darle el máximo de bienestar posible.

– Lo llevaré esta semana donde Grunwald - Le anunció Jean, mientras ambos observaban al cachorro olfatear cada rincón del lugar - Quizás pueda asesorarme un poco con sus cuidados.

Robert Grunwald era un oficial de las tropas estacionarias a cargo del cuidado y la salud de los caballos del ejército. Tenía cursos en medicina animal, sanidad y genética. Si había alguien que sabía de animales, sin dudas, era él.

– ¿Nunca has tenido un perro? - Le preguntó Mikasa, extrañada. No hablaba mucho de su niñez, pero ella sabía que Jean había tenido una infancia normal al sur de Trost, en compañía de sus padres. Imaginaba que la mascota estaba en dicha ecuación.

– ¡No, nunca!- Le contestó él, sonriendo con nostalgia, se acomodó sobre el piso, apoyando su espalda sobre la pared y estirando sus piernas, Mikasa se acercó a su lado y Jean la rodeó con un abrazo, mientras le daba un corto beso sobre su cabello - Te contaré la historia del pequeño Jean y su intento fallido de llevar un perro a su casa.

Mikasa se acomodó para escucharlo con atención. El cachorro se acercó a ellos, moviendo su colita, Mikasa lo puso nuevamente sobre su regazo y en segundos, el perrito ya dormía plácidamente a su lado.

– Tenía como nueve años, creo, y lo único que quería era un perro. Mis padres no estaban de acuerdo: Mi mamá decía que no era capaz de recoger mis zapatos, ni mi ropa, que menos me iba a preocupar de otro ser vivo. Supongo que no la culpo por decir eso - Sonrió, al recordar que algunas cosas todavía no cambiaban - Mi papá, en cambio, fue categórico: Sufría de una terrible alergia al pelo de los animales, por lo tanto, tener un perro era poner en peligro su salud y, a pesar de mi frustración, no iba a poner en riesgo a mi padre.

– Pero un día de lluvia iba de regreso de la escuela y al pasar por un callejón, para acortar camino, escuché unos ladridos. Cuando me acerqué y quité un par de tablas que habían ahí, me encontré con un pequeño perrito negro, empapado y desnutrido. No pude dejarlo y me las ingenié para llevarlo a casa, a escondidas de mis padres. Y así lo tuve, casi dos semanas. No fue fácil, pasaba todo el día en mi habitación y me vi en la obligación de limpiarla diariamente porque el bicho ensuciaba ¡A parte de morder todo! Aun así yo era feliz de tener a mi tan anhelado compañero, era gracioso y me seguía a todos lados. Desgraciadamente, un día al llegar a casa, mis padres habían descubierto mi secreto.

– ¿Y qué pasó? - Lo interrumpió Mikasa, atrapada por la historia.

– Estaban furiosos, en especial mi padre. Decía que le había desobedecido y también mentido a esconder al perro por tantos días. Pero yo no me quedé callado y le dije que él también me había mentido, pues, en todos esos días que Rompehuesos estuvo ahí, jamás lo vi a él enfermo. Su bendita alergia era una farsa, él simplemente no quería perros en nuestra casa.

– ¿Se llamaba Rompehuesos?- Mikasa soltó una risita. Jean se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

– Obvio, tenía que darle un nombre genial - Rió entre dientes - En fin, a pesar de haber destapado la mentira de mi padre, no pude quedarme con él y me vi en la obligación de darlo en adopción. Fue muy doloroso. Mamá me acompañó al mercado a la mañana siguiente y una niña se lo llevó, con la promesa de que lo cuidaría, pero yo estaba muy triste. Esa misma tarde, mi padre llegó a casa y fue directo a mi habitación. Yo estaba molesto con él y no quería verlo, pero él insistió y me entregó un regalo.

–¿Qué era?

– Un libro. Un libro sobre un perro que se llamaba Duncan y que se convertía en el héroe de su pueblo- Sonrió con nostalgia- Cuando me lo entregó, mi padre se disculpó por haberme mentido todos esos años y reafirmó que no quería animales en la casa. Pero que me regalaba ese libro porque si realmente quería tener un perro algún día, entonces quería que ese libro mantuviera vivo ese anhelo en mí, hasta que algún día se cumpliera. Claro, luego ingresé al ejército y ya tener un perro, dejó de ser un anhelo…

– Hasta ahora - Agregó Mikasa suavemente.

– Sí. Hasta ahora.

Ninguno habló, sólo se dedicaron a observar al cachorro dormir junto a ellos.

– Tenemos que darle un nombre- Mikasa rompió el silencio. Jean asintió.

– ¿Se te ocurre alguno? - Le preguntó.

– Eh, no sé ¿Manchas?

Jean arqueó una ceja.

–¿Manchas? ¿Qué es eso?-

– ¿Qué tiene de malo Manchas?- Saltó Mikasa a la defensiva pero con un aire divertido.

– Es un nombre sin actitud - Jean hizo un gesto negativo - Míralo, el hombre que lo tenía me dijo que sería un perro grande, no puede llevar un nombre así.

Pero la cría se veía tan pequeña e indefensa que costaba imaginarlo como un perro guardián algún día.

–¿Que tal Machete?- Propuso Jean ahora, emocionado. Mikasa frunció el ceño y negó rápidamente.

– Negado.

–¿Rompehuesos II? - Insistió él.

– ¿En serio, Jean? - Lo cuestionó ella, sin dejar de sonreír.

– ¡Son nombres con carácter! - Explicó él - Mucho más que Manchas, Pelusa y todos esos nombres absurdos.

Nunca imaginaron que ponerse de acuerdo con algo tan simple, iba a terminar siendo una tarea tan complicada. Finalmente, Mikasa tomó una decisión.

– ¿Y si le ponemos Duncan?- Propuso - Como el perro de tu libro.

– Duncan- Repitió Jean, alzando al cachorro. El canino abrió los ojos, confundido, soltando un bostezo que mostraba sus pequeños y afilados dientes. Su sueño infantil se hacía real - Me gusta. Te llamarás Duncan.

Jean bajó al cachorro y lo dejó libre, para acercar a Mikasa hacia él y besarla con ternura. Era un momento especial para los dos.

Minutos después, se darían cuenta que Duncan había orinado sobre la alfombra, siendo esta una pequeña premonición de lo que serían sus vidas juntos a él.

Y así fue como Duncan se adaptó a sus vidas. O más bien, ellos adaptaron su estilo de vida a él. 

La primera noche fue la más complicada. Jean le preparó una cama improvisada en el patio, con la idea de que aprendiera a dormir afuera, pero fue un fracaso absoluto. Duncan ladró, gimoteó y aulló toda la noche. Se sentía solo y desamparado

–Debe extrañar a su mamá y a sus hermanos – Le dijo Mikasa, preocupada. Pero Jean no daba su brazo a torcer.

– Es un perro, tendrá que acostumbrarse – Dijo con firmeza, acomodándose para dormir. Aun cuando los ladridos aumentaban cada vez más de voltaje.

– Jean…- Insistió Mikasa, sacudiéndolo del brazo – Despertará a todo el vecindario.

De mala gana, Jean se levantó de la cama y lo fue a buscar. Punto para Duncan.

– ¡Ya, ya! – Abrió la puerta del jardín. Duncan no lo pensó dos veces y entró disparado a la casa. Jean ni siquiera lo pudo detener – Claro, pasa. Que no te de vergüenza – Soltó con un dejo de ironía. Cuando regresó a su habitación, el cachorro ya estaba acomodado a los pies de la cama, al lado de Mikasa. Movía su colita feliz. Jean suspiró.

– Sólo por esta noche – Fue su sentencia final, mientras se volvía acostar.

Pero Duncan nunca más volvió a pasar una noche fuera de casa. Al menos Jean logró hacerlo dormir en la sala tiempo después. Punto para Kirstein

Como buen perro, Duncan empezó a crecer rápidamente. De ser el cachorro rechoncho que lloraba por todo pasó a ser un cachorro de patas alargadas y energía exorbitante, con una rutina diaria que empezaba temprano, al amanecer.

– Jean- Lo llamó Mikasa, mientras lo sacudía- Jean, te tienes que levantar.

– Cinco minutos más- Murmuró él, medio adormilado.

Mikasa suspiró. Siempre era lo mismo, ella despertando primero, tratando de sacar a Jean de la cama y que no se atrasara en sus obligaciones.

Tomó su bata y se la puso sobre su camisón, para salir de la habitación. Duncan salió de la sala a recibirla con alegría. Movía su colita y apoyaba sus dos patas delanteras sobre sus piernas, emocionado. Mikasa se agachó para estar a su altura y le acarició detrás de la oreja.

– Buenos días - Le habló con dulzura - Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Anda, Duncan.

Sin dudarlo, Duncan salió corriendo rumbo a la habitación a gran velocidad y con todo el impulso, se abalanzó sobre la cama, cayendo como peso muerto sobre Jean, aplastándolo en diversas zonas de su cuerpo con sus patas.

Mikasa rió bajito, al oír a Jean reclamar y quejarse de dolor. Al menos estaba despierto. La técnica de Duncan jamás fallaba.

– ¡Lárgate!- Gritó Jean, empujando al perro de la cama, mientras se sobaba las costillas, producto del impacto. - Menos mal que no me diste en las bolas esta vez.

Duncan respondió con un sonoro ladrido, saltando sobre la cama. Jean tomó su toalla y se encerró en el baño. Cuando salió de la ducha, con la toalla atada a su cintura y dispuesto a vestirse, encontró a su fiel amigo cómodamente acostado sobre su uniforme. Bufó molesto.

Llegó al comedor, sacudiendo los pelos de Duncan adheridos a su traje. Para ese entonces, el cachorro ya estaba al lado de Mikasa, con la esperanza de que le diera su comida.

Jean se acercó a su mujer y la abrazó por la espalda, hundiendo su nariz en su cabello desordenado.

– Sé que eres la autora intelectual de las maldades de Duncan- Le susurró cerca de su oído. Mikasa sonrió.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué harás?- Respondió ella sugestiva, presionando su trasero contra él. En respuesta él la abrazó más fuerte, mientras empezaba a besar su cuello. -¿Me vas a castigar?

– Por supuesto - Respondió él, sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla sobre su ropa- Pagarás caro por lo que hiciste.

Los ladridos de Duncan interrumpieron el momento. Mikasa se giró para quedar frente a Jean y lo besó corto en los labios. Acomodó un mechón de su cabello recién lavado y sonrió.

– Desayuna primero- Le ordenó. Jean asintió, no sin antes darle una suave nalgada, que la hizo soltar una risita. Ahora Duncan enfocaba toda su atención en Jean, con la esperanza de que le lanzara algo de comida desde la mesa.

– Siempre te sales con la tuya - Le dijo de buen humor, lanzándole un trozo de pan, que el perro recibió con gusto. Lo sacaba de quicio, pero no podía negar que el animal era genial – Toma.

Pero lo más complicado para Jean no era madrugar, sino salir de casa. No porque no quisiera estar en los cuarteles de la Legión, sino por dejar a Mikasa sola tanto tiempo. Sabía que ella era autosuficiente para cuidar por sí misma, que en la casa que estaban formando tenía todas las comodidades, que nada le faltaría, pero aun así sabía que pasar mucho rato sola podía ser contraproducente para cualquier persona. En especial para ella.

– Trataré de venir a la hora de almuerzo- Le dijo, una vez que se dirigieron a la entrada principal. Mikasa asintió, sabía que Jean se esforzaba para lograr pasar más tiempo con ella, aun con todo el trabajo con las tropas.

– Está bien. Estaremos aquí- Contestó ella, arreglando el cuello de su chaqueta, observando al cachorro que ahora se paseaba por el ante jardín. Se dieron un último beso antes de separarse. Duncan se despidió de Jean con un ladrido y se perdió hacia el interior del hogar.

Jean se encaminó hacia la avenida principal, pero fue sólo al salir su casa que se percató de algo. Levantó su pie izquierdo y observó la suela de su zapato. Frunció el ceño, haciendo una mueca de asco.

– ¡Mierda!- Exclamó furioso, el olor golpeó sus fosas nasales, a simple vista se podía evidenciar que el "regalito" de su perro era reciente - ¡Hijo de la gran…!

No tenía tiempo para volver a casa y limpiar su zapato, así que optó por el plan B: Pasar sobre la tierra con el fin de poder quitar la mayor cantidad de heces posible.

Sin embargo, el plan no dio muy buenos resultados. Estuvo casi todo el mañana reunido con Hange y al salir, la Comandante de la Legión, no aguanto más y fue directa:

– Jean, sabes que te estimo mucho - Empezó, ante la mirada confundida de su colega- Pero… ¿Por qué hueles a mierda de perro?

– ¿Qué? - Jean se puso rojo hasta las orejas - Pisé mierda de mi perro al salir de casa y no pude lavar mis zapatos… lo lamento, me iré a limpiar ahora.

Hange soltó una carcajada, haciéndolo avergonzarse más aún.

– ¡No sabía que tenían un perro! - Exclamó emocionada- ¡Eso es genial! ¡Me encantan los perros! Salvo que cagan en todos lados… ¡Uff! Será mejor que te limpies, Jean.

De mala gana Jean se hizo cargo de la bochornosa situación y haciendo alarde de su condición de líder, optó por delegar.

– Y apúrate que no quiero estar descalzo todo el día- Le ordenó a un joven recluta, estirándole su zapato. Frunció el ceño al ver la cara de asco que le dio el muchacho - ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Acaso cagas flores?

– ¡No, señor! - Contestó firme. Y tomando la bota de su superior se retiró rápidamente del lugar.

Jean gruñó molesto. No se sentía orgulloso de su actuar. Su madre tenía razón: No era capaz de limpiar sus desastres, menos iba a limpiar los de otros.

– Eres un inmundo animal- Le dijo Jean esa misma tarde ya en casa, con Duncan acostado a su lado sobre el sillón. El aludido parecía ignorarlo, mientras se rascaba una oreja con su pata trasera.

– No le hables así - Lo reprendió Mikasa, tratando de sonar seria. Aun así la anécdota de los zapatos de Jean le pareció de lo más divertida - Eso te pasó por no mirar por donde caminas, no lo culpes.

– Lo dices porque a ti te hace caso en todo - Refunfuñó él, molesto. Mikasa se acercó a Duncan y lo acarició. - Es muy astuto.

Pero para ser objetivos, Mikasa también ha tenido que lidiar con más de una travesura del nuevo integrante.

Una vez que Jean partía rumbo a los cuarteles de la Legión, Mikasa y Duncan tenían su propia rutina. Luego de ordenar los restos de desayuno, Mikasa regresaba a la cama, con el fin de dormir un rato más. Duncan la acompañaba, acomodándose a su lado y así poder descansar cómodo y calentito un par de horas.

Luego tocaba ir al mercado. Al comienzo Mikasa parecía entusiasmada con la idea de ir con él a todas partes. Sin embargo, no todas las idas al mercado eran amenas, tal fue la ocasión en que Duncan le robó una empanada a una locataria o cuando desplumó a una gallina sólo por diversión. En ambas situaciones ella dio la cara por las travesuras de su "hijo" y compensó económicamente a los afectados.

Aun así, era imposible estar mucho tiempo molesto con Duncan. Para Mikasa, él era una compañía, un recordatorio de que ahora otra vida dependía de ella y de Jean. Y si bien, tenía claro que no era un hijo propio, en algunos aspectos se asemejaba bastante a uno.

Pero aún existían días difíciles para ella. Esos días en que estaba sola en casa y se ponía a pensar, en el pasado, en los que no están. Aun le dolía no tener señales de Armin, que desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno de la isla, luego de la guerra. Aun le dolía Eren y a veces parecía que todo le recordaba a él. Y por supuesto, le dolía los que ya no estaban y que seguían siendo parte de su vida.

No pretendía ser la Mikasa que alguna vez fue, la niña de las montañas que vivía junto a sus padres, quienes eran el centro de su Universo. Tampoco era la Mikasa que perteneció a la Legión, el soldado que valía por cien hombres. Hoy ella era otra Mikasa, una que eligió ser feliz, que eligió vivir. Pero aun así, a veces era difícil y doloroso seguir y cargar con tanto pasado.

Un suave empujón la sacó de sus pensamientos. Duncan trataba de mover su brazo con su morro. Mikasa se secó un par de lágrimas esquivas y le sonrió con ternura. En las pupilas del can sólo podía ver su reflejo. Era un ser tan puro, que lograba desvanecer su pena mágicamente.

– Estoy bien- Le dijo, rodeándolo con su brazo. Duncan gimoteo y lamió su mano, moviendo su cola.

Y era sincera. Él también era parte de su nueva vida y junto a Jean, era otra razón para no bajar los brazos.

Si bien pensaron que a medida que Duncan creciera se volvería un perro tranquilo, todo parecía indicar lo contrario. Ya tenía seis meses de vida y su vitalidad parecía infinita.

Afortunadamente, Jean aprendió la lección y dos veces al día recogía las deposiciones que hacía su compañero y así evitar otro mal rato. Mikasa, por su parte, logró educarlo, enseñándole a caminar a su lado, para que no hiciera destrozos en el mercado.

Pero había cosas que la pareja no podía solucionar. Duncan era demasiado juguetón, inquieto y no sabía cuando parar.

Recostados sobre su cama, en la mitad de la noche, Jean y Mikasa empezaban a sumergirse en la pasión. Sin mucho juego previo ni romanticismo, como lo fueron sus primeros encuentros, se despojaron rápidamente de sus ropas, con la necesidad imperiosa de juntar sus sexos, sentir el calor de sus cuerpos y unirse una vez más, rápido, duro e intenso.

Sin dejar de acariciarse y besarse, Jean se acomodó sobre ella, mientras Mikasa lo recibía ansiosa, su humedad era palpable, su respiración irregular y en sus ojos sólo había espacio para la lujuria. Jean trató de controlar sus impulsos, pero le fue imposible, no cuando era la mujer que volvía su mundo de cabeza la que estaba bajo su merced, entregándose completamente.

Ella soltó un gimió sonoro, cuando lo sintió en su interior, profundo. Él, sobreexcitado al escucharla gritar y sentir su cálida estrechez, empezó a embestirla cada vez con más fuerza. Era un acto animal pero aun así exquisito.

No dieron espacio para silenciar sus gemidos, en ese momento sólo existían ellos dos, entregándose mutuamente con la mayor intensidad que sus cuerpos les permitía. Sin inhibiciones, sin delicadeza. Eran los amantes perfectos.

Entonces, sin ningún aviso, Jean se detuvo. Algo suave y cálido atravesaba su parte posterior, era una sensación desconocida que lo paralizó completamente. Mikasa abrió los ojos, sin entender qué le pasaba.

– ¿Jean?- Preguntó entre jadeos, un poco molesta por haberse detenido de forma tan repentina. Él no respondió y aun sin separarse de ella completamente, giró hacia su espalda.

– ¿¡Me lamiste el culo!?- Gritó Jean. El mensaje no iba para Mikasa, sino para Duncan que estaba sobre la cama, detrás de ellos, moviendo la cola y ladrando. Estaban tan concentrados en ellos, que ni se percataron que el perro había entrado a su habitación.

Jean se alejó de Mikasa y se levantó de la cama para ir tras el perro y sacarlo de la habitación. Duncan ladraba y corría feliz por la habitación. Había logrado ser el centro de atención de sus amos una vez más.

Mikasa observó la escena divertida. Se levantó de la cama y cubrió su desnudez con su bata de seda. Era momento de intervenir.

– Vamos, Duncan - Lo llamó, el perro se detuvo y se acercó a ella. Mikasa lo acarició, logrando que saliera de la habitación, no sin antes darle una mirada divertida a Jean. Él le devolvió el gesto de igual manera.

Llevó a Duncan hasta la cocina y con un trozo de jamón, lo guió hasta su cama, en la sala. El perro se comió el trozo de embutido y luego se recostó, Mikasa lo acarició con cariño, hasta que finalmente se empezó a relajar.

– Sí que te gusta jugar ¿Verdad?- Le habló bajito. No lo podía negar, Duncan siempre le sacaba más de una sonrisa, sin importar el contexto. - Pero ahora debes dormir. Papá y mamá necesitan pasar un rato a solas. Y puede tomar más tiempo de lo normal.

Mikasa sonrió al decir esa frase, pero había algo de verdad en sus palabras: Se habían convertido en padres de ese cachorro. Y lo amaban con la devoción con la que se ama a un hijo.

Abandonó la sala una vez que el cuadrúpedo se quedó dormido y se dirigió a su habitación. Jean estaba recostado sobre su cama, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, tapado solamente con la sábana.

–¿Puedes creer que me lamió el culo esa bestia?- Habló él, sin dejar de sonreír. Le parecía tan insólito - ¡Se lame sus "cosas" y quién sabe qué más!

Mikasa rió suavemente. Jean sentía que su corazón se derretía al escucharla así.

– Ya no nos volverá a molestar, se quedó dormido- Le dijo ella, cerrando la puerta y acercándose a la cama- ¿En que estábamos?

– No recuerdo - Contestó Jean, haciéndose el desentendido. Mikasa asintió, sonriendo con picardía.

– Bueno, entonces yo te refrescaré la memoria- Le dijo, mientras desataba el nudo de su bata y la dejaba caer, quedando desnuda ante sus ojos.

Jean sonrió con malicia, a su vez que sentía como el calor volvía a invadir su entrepierna y su erección se hacía evidente. Tomó la mano de Mikasa y la guió hacia él, acomodándola sobre su cuerpo.

– Creo que ya recordé en que estábamos- Le dijo, acariciando sus curvas, antes de besarla apasionadamente.

Afortunadamente, no volvieron a ser interrumpidos durante toda la noche.

Caminó hacia los establos, ubicado a las afueras del cuartel general. El olor a heno y tierra inundó sus fosas nasales, trayendo recuerdos de sus primeros años como cadete y recién se empezaba a interiorizar con los animales dentro de la legión.

Aun recordaba su primer caballo asignado como oficial. Un ejemplar color chocolate de buen carácter que lo acompañó en sus primeras expediciones fuera de los muros. Por desgracia, el fiel animal sufrió los coletazos del ataque de los titanes y murió en pleno enfrentamiento. ¿Qué culpa tenía de estar en ese lugar? Sólo su afán de ser fiel y servirle al hombre en lo que necesitara.

Agradeció internamente que el uso de caballos en el ejército ya no fuera para conflictos bélicos, gracias a la tecnología desarrollada por la Legión los últimos años. Aun seguían siendo de gran utilidad para los oficiales pero las bajas eran las mínimas actualmente y eso permitió también que algunos soldados se especializaran en sanidad animal.

– Hola, Robert- Saludó Jean al oficial que se encontraba dentro de las caballerizas con un ejemplar. El aludido levantó la mirada y al ver al Comandante Kirstein, rápidamente se enderezó y le hizo el saludo militar. Jean le hizo un ademán para que bajara la mano - ¿Está enfermo?

– Reviso su herraje. Hay que cambiarlo cada cierto tiempo - Contestó Robert Grunwald, volviendo su mirada al equino, de pie a su lado pastando de buen ánimo. Le dio un par de golpecitos sobre la cruz -Es un buen animal. ¿Cómo está Duncan?

– Bueno, ese es el motivo principal por el que estoy acá- Suspiró Jean. - ¡Está insoportable! Ensucia, rompe, se mete donde no debe… ¿Será que los perros se trastornan?

Grunwald rio entre dientes.

– Es un cachorro, está pasando por una fase…-

– Ya, pero es que este rufián se pasa… ¿No habrá alguna medicina que lo calme? - Le preguntó con la esperanza que algo lo pudiera serenar.

– Medicinas hay muchas, pero sólo tendrán efecto a corto plazo - Le explicó su colega- Mire, no soy especialistas en perros, pero le aseguro que está pasando por una etapa rebelde y luego se calmará.

–¿Y eso cuando pasará?

Grunwald lo miró en silencio, antes de responder.

– No es como que tenga una fecha y horario determinado para que eso suceda- Soltó por fin. Jean frunció el ceño. - Creo que esperaba escuchar algo totalmente distinto…

– No. O sea, si. Pero… - Jean estaba confundido. Robert sonrió.

– No se angustie. Duncan es feliz con ustedes, por eso así - Robert acarició al caballo, mientras este sacudía sus orejas- Cuando decidimos pasar parte de nuestra vida junto a un animal, tenemos que saber que a partir de ese momento nos convertimos en su mundo también.

Jean guardó silencio. Pensó en todos los animales muertos en combate. Tantos caballos heridos, animales que perdieron su hábitat producto de la devastación causada por los titanes. El hombre no era lo suficientemente bueno para merecer tal muestra de lealtad que un animal le otorgaba.

– Creo que puedo soportarlo un tiempo más- Soltó Jean finalmente, sonriendo levemente. - Gracias, Grunwald. Te dejo para que sigan en lo tuyo.

– Lo que necesite - Se despidió el soldado, mientras salía de la caballeriza junto al ejemplar - Y traiga un día a Duncan por acá, siempre es bueno recibir visitas.

–¡Mikasa, ya llegué!- Anunció apenas ingresó a la casa. No hubo respuesta de ella, ni de Duncan. Se dirigió hacia el patio trasero, seguro de que Mikasa estaría ahí, cuidando el jardín.

Sin embargo cuando llegó, se encontró con un panorama distinto: Mikasa estaba jugando con Duncan, lanzándole una pequeña pelota para que la atrapara.

Jean sonrió. Mikasa se veía feliz, jugando con él. Era un hecho que mudarse a Trost había sido complicado para ella y su relación estuvo marcada por altos y bajos, como la de cualquier pareja. Pero siempre se decía que ella merecía toda la felicidad del mundo y que haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para que lo fuera a su lado.

Duncan detuvo el juego y giró su cabeza hacia la puerta. Sin dudarlo, corrió hacia Jean, ladrando emocionado. Él se agachó para quedar a su altura y lo abrazó.

–¡Tan bruto!- Le dijo, mientras el perro trataba de lamer su cara y embarraba su ropa con tierra. Mikasa se acercó a ellos, sonriente. Jean se levantó y la saludó con un tierno beso. Ella lo rodeó con el cuello y lo besó con más intensidad.

–¿Soy bruta también?- Bromeó, alejándose unos centímetros de su boca.

– Tú eres perfecta - Le dijo él embobado, abrazándola. Duncan ladró, dando a entender que él también estaba presente. Jean lo miró divertido - Ya déjame. Búscate otra chica, ella es mía.

Entraron a la casa de la mano, con Duncan siguiéndolos. Jean le comentó de su visita a los establos y los consejos de Grunwald.

– Habrá que tener paciencia- Concluyó Jean, sentado en el comedor, mientras Mikasa ponía a calentar agua en una tetera. Duncan estaba recostado cerca de ellos.

– Está bien, es un cachorro- Mikasa se sentó frente a él - No me molesta que sea así.

Duncan parecía pedir tan poco, sólo afecto y atención. No tenía más preocupaciones que estar junto a sus dueños y que ellos estuvieran bien. Las prioridades en su vida eran Jean y Mikasa.

Parecía algo básico, en comparación a todo lo que les entregaba a ellos. Afecto, lealtad y lo más importante, compañía.

Jean le hizo un gesto a Mikasa para que se sentara en su regazo. Ella se acercó a él y dejó que la rodeara con sus brazos. Era su momento favorito del día, estar junto a él.

– Quisiera pasar más tiempo contigo, Mikasa- Le dijo Jean, abrazándola - Pero me quedo tranquilo al saber que Duncan te acompaña, aunque sea un perro horrible.

– ¡No es horrible!- Lo defendió ella, sin dejar de sonreír. Levantó la cabeza para quedar frente a él- Yo lo sé. A veces pienso cosas, todavía. Pero desde que estoy contigo, jamás volví a sentirme sola.

Jean sonrió. El también pensaba en muchas cosas. Él también tenía que cargar con su propio pasado y todo lo que vivió. Pero Mikasa era su mundo ahora. Y Duncan también.

– Yo tampoco- Contestó él con ternura, acariciando un mechón de su cabello corto- Estaremos bien.

Se acercó a ella para besarla, pero aquello no alcanzó a suceder. Duncan saltó hacia ellos, directo sobre sus rostros, para impedirlo.

– ¿Vas a hacer siempre lo mismo? - Se quejó Jean. Duncan ladró fuerte - ¡Búscate tu propia novia!

– Alcanzó para los dos ¿Sabías? - Agregó Mikasa divertida, acariciando al cachorro. Jean soltó una risita.

– Supongo que la cosa será así, entonces – Se resignó, sin dejar de sonreír – Ahora me arrepiento de no haberte regalado una joya.

Pero tiempo después, la joya llegaría en forma de un anillo de compromiso. Y la calma también llegaría para Duncan, quién con los años se volvió un perro hogareño, el primer amigos de sus hijos y compañero de muchas aventuras.

Quizás Duncan no era el perro perfecto, ni el perro valiente, como el protagonista del libro que recibió Jean cuando niño. Duncan era mucho más que eso, era real y esa era razón suficiente para hacer la vida de dos personas, que lo perdieron prácticamente todo, un lugar mucho más feliz.


	6. Celos

Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

…...

 **Junto a ti**

…...

"Celos"

….…...

–¡Señorita!- El grito entusiasmado de un anciano que vendía fruta en su pequeño puesto, captó su atención - ¡Tengo las mejores naranjas del distrito, recién llegadas del Valle! ¡Pruebe!

Mikasa tomó un pequeño gajo de la fruta y lo probó. El hombre tenía razón: Era la mejor naranja que había probado en su vida. Dulce, jugosa y deliciosa. No lo dudó dos veces y le compró un par, pensando en preparar un refrescante jugo con ellas, para las tardes de verano que ya se aproximaban.

Para Mikasa ir al mercado era uno de sus momentos favoritos del día. El olor de la fruta fresca, de las hojas de las hortalizas, mezclado con el ruido de la gente, los gritos entusiasmados de los feriantes, los niños jugando mientras sus padres compran lo necesario para abastecerse, la hacía sentir que formaba parte de un lugar. Y aunque generalmente, Jean siempre la acompañaba al mercado, tampoco le molestaba ir sola de compras. Era su momento para disfrutar de su tiempo personal. Como sucedía hoy.

–¡Mikasa, hola!- Una voz femenina hizo que detuviera sus pasos, a su encuentro, una mujer de mediana edad se acercó a ella entusiasmada – No pensaba verte en el mercado tan tarde, generalmente vienes muy temprano.

– Hola, Sue – Contestó ella, más que por cortesía que por otra cosa – Si, me demoré haciendo cosas de la casa.

No iba a confesar que realmente se le había hecho tarde porque había querido pasar más rato con Jean. Se sonrojó levemente al recordar los sucesos de la mañana. La mujer asintió.

–¡Te entiendo! –Dijo la otra joven, sonriente –Imagínate con los niños y todo el griterío que arman desde que despiertan, después preparar el desayuno… ¡Nunca me rinde la mañana con ellos!

Sue solía hablar demasiado. Había llegado a Trost hace tres meses, junto a su familia. Estaba casada con un juez y tenían dos niños pequeños. Fue un día, cuando Mikasa regaba las flores de su pequeño jardín en compañía de Duncan, que conoció a Sue. Esta se presentó como su vecina y prácticamente le contó toda su vida en menos de una hora, mientras sus dos retoños se divertían con el perro. Desde ese primer encuentro, poco a poco Mikasa se tuvo que acostumbrar a la intensidad de aquella mujer, que a pesar de ser amable y simpática, a veces llegaba a marea. Sin embargo, aquello no era razón suficiente para cerrarle la puerta completamente a una relación cordial… pero con límites.

–¿Te falta comprar algo más?- Le preguntó, mientras caminaba a su lado. Mikasa suspiró, no tenía contemplado hacer sus compras acompañada.

– Sólo me falta el pan… - No alcanzó a terminar de hablar, cuando Sue pegó un saltito.

– Se abrió una panadería nueva hace una semana, dicen que hacen el mejor pan en todo Trost – La tomó del brazo, jalando hacia adelante - ¡Vamos!

Mikasa pensó en poner resistencia, no le costaría mucho tampoco. Pero finalmente cedió y la siguió hacia el otro lado de la calle. La insistencia de Sue había ganado.

Llegaron a un amplio local en el centro de Trost a pasos del mercado. Estaba bastante lleno, el flujo de gente era alto y desde las vitrinas se podía ver como los panaderos cargaban canastos con pan recién horneado para vaciarlos en los aparadores y desaparecer en segundos en manos de la clientela.

– Está llenísimo, ojalá alcancemos a pescar algo – Se lamentó la vecina, mientras trataba de observar hacia el interior - ¡No cabe ni una aguja en ese lugar!

Mikasa observaba como salía a cada minuto pan recién horneado. Años atrás, la escasez de comida era inmensa y la gente peleaba por un simple trozo de pan. Los tiempos habían cambiado, claramente.

– Habrá que esperar- Dijo finalmente, dejando su bolsa de género con las naranjas, el queso y otros alimentos que había comprado, en el suelo y se apoyaba sobre el muro, cercano al local.

Sue vio la pasividad de la joven como un buen momento para conversar. Dios sabe de dónde sacaba el tiempo para saber toda la vida de los demás: Que al hijo rebelde de la Sra. Fischer lo pillaron ebrio en la plaza, que aquel Policía Militar que vivía al final de la calle tenía otro hijo, fuera del matrimonio y así, un millón de entretelones que Mikasa no quería escuchar. ¿Era así la gente civil? ¿Sólo estaba pendiente de lo que hacia el resto? ¿O acaso la vida de Sue era tan aburrida que sólo se limitaba a saber del resto?

La incertidumbre la invadió. Ella y Jean ni siquiera estaban casados, sólo vivían juntos ¿Y si hablaban sobre ellos a sus espaldas? La gente parecía ser muy conservadora para sus cosas y aunque tanto ella como Jean se habían propuesto vivir la vida que anhelaban juntos, Mikasa no pudo no preocuparse un poco de lo que podría pensar la gente de ella.

– Mira, mira- Le susurró Sue, indicándole con la cabeza que mirara hacia la otra esquina. - ¿Que no es la señora Hopkinson?

Beatrice Hopkinson era otra vecina del sector. Era una mujer joven atractiva, voluptuosa, bien vestida casada con un alto mando de la Policía Militar. Hace un mes, a su esposo lo enviaron a Sina por trabajo. Desde ese momento, los rumores hablaban de que ella tenía un amorío con uno de los colegas de su esposo.

Cuando Mikasa enfocó su vista en ella, la vio conversando alegremente con otro oficial. Ya había escuchado comentarios de las andanzas de aquella mujer y sinceramente, no eran de su mayor interés. Pero al observar a Sue, concluyó que ella quería hablar de ello a toda costa.

– La encuentro tan descarada… ¡Mírala!- Insistió su vecina- Mira como se mueve al hablar, como mueve su cabello y agita las pestañas… ¡No tiene moral!

– Quizás quiere ser amable…

– ¡Ja!- Bufó Sue- ¡"Amable" con la mitad de la Policía Militar! - Soltó una carcajada- ¿Sabes qué? Hay mujeres que pierden la cabeza con los uniformados, o sea… les queda bastante bien el traje, pero ¿No será mucho?

Mikasa no respondió. Ella usó ese uniforme por años y nunca se sintió mayormente especial con él. Y creía que sus compañeros tampoco. Le había parecido el comentario de Sue demasiado superficial, pero prefirió no opinar.

– O quizás tú sabes que es lo que los hace tan sexys uniformados- Agregó Sue, con una sonrisa picara- Al fin y al cabo, tu esposo es uno de ellos.

– Eh… pero lo conocí mucho antes - Respondió Mikasa, un poco incomoda. Conocía a Jean con ese uniforme de toda la vida y jamás sintió que "perdía la cabeza" por verlo así ¿Estaba mal? Eso no le importaba mayormente. Para ella, Jean era más que eso.

–¿De mucho antes?- Sue abrió los ojos, sorprendida- ¿Cuando? Ahora que lo pienso, nunca te he preguntado cómo conociste a tu marido.

Pero para su fortuna, la panadería se estaba empezando a descongestionar y Sue, con su naturaleza dispersa, dejó sus preguntas en el aire y prefirió entrar. Mikasa, aliviada, la siguió, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquel fuese el mejor pan de todo Trost.

….

….

Duncan salió por la entrada principal de la casa apenas Jean abrió la puerta. El animal, emocionado, se dedicó a orinar y olfatear por el sector, sin dejar de mover su cola. Jean lo siguió, vigilando que no hiciera alguna maldad que pudiera alterar la buena convivencia con la gente del sector. Si bien, el cachorro se había serenado bastante, mejor era ser precavido.

–¡Es Duncan!- Gritaron un par de niños al reconocer al animal. Dejaron la pelota y el resto de los juguetes que tenían, tirados en plena calle y se acercaron a él. El aludido se reunió con ellos ladrando y regalando lengüetazos a sus amigos. Jean observó la escena divertido.

– No sabía que era tan popular… - Dijo en voz alta, mientras Duncan iba detrás de la pelota que uno de los niños le lanzaba, para que la atrapara.

Al menos uno de ellos se había adaptado rápidamente a la vida en comunidad. Ni él, ni Mikasa eran las personas más sociables, pero al menos se habían ganado el respeto de sus vecinos. Pero a diferencia de Mikasa, que de una u otra forma se relacionaba más con el vecindario, Jean no conocía mucha gente en el sector, ya que dedicaba gran parte del tiempo a estar en los cuarteles y la otra, a estar junto a Mikasa. No había espacio para charlar con el vecino de la casa de al lado sobre temas triviales. Su mundo era Mikasa y para él eso bastaba, aunque se decía a sí mismo con frecuencia que debía ser más extrovertido con los que lo rodeaba. Tenía una vida tranquila por fin, una vida que no esperó llegar a tener junto a la única mujer que había conquistado su corazón. Ser un vecino sociable de vez en cuando, no tenía nada malo.

Caminó tranquilamente, recorriendo las casas del sector. Duncan se cansó de jugar con los niños y optó por seguirlo, mientras olfateaba las paredes. Pero fue una discusión a viva voz, proveniente de una de las casas, que captó su atención.

–¡Me subiré yo! – Exclamó una muchacha con voz firme, acercándose a la escalera de madera apoyada sobre el muro de la casa. El hombre, con bastón en mano, le impidió el paso.

– No te vas a subir al techo, Eloise – Habló con voz severa, la chica frunció el ceño – ¡Eres una señorita y debes comportarte como tal!

– ¿Acaso porque soy chica no puedo hacer las mismas tareas de un hombre? – Le reclamó ella, furia. El anciano iba a responder, cuando Jean decidió intervenir.

– Disculpen… ¿Los puedo ayudar en algo? – Preguntó. Padre e hija guardaron silencio y lo observaron con determinación. Jean pensó que las había cagado al entrometerse, pero finalmente el hombre respondió:

– Tenemos problemas con el tejado – Dijo, mirando hacia la fachada de su casa – Me quebré la cadera hace unos meses y no puedo subir. Mi hija, Eloise tampoco puede.

– Si puedo… - Murmuró la joven entre dientes- Pero tú no me dejas…

Jean tenía ganas de decirle aquel hombre, que a lo largo de su vida había conocido mujeres fuertes y empoderadas, capaz de hacer cualquier tarea, por muy arriesgada que fuera. Pero entendió que la brecha generacional, lo hacía pensar distinto a él.

– Si quiere, puedo subir y ver qué sucede en su techo – Se ofreció finalmente. El hombre asintió enérgicamente.

– Te lo agradezco, muchacho – Respondió el hombre mayor, ya de buen humor. Jean sonrió levemente y se acercó a la escala de madera – Eloise, afírmale la escala al señor…

– Jean Kirstein – Contestó él, mientras subía.

– Soy Manfred Wagner – Se presentó el anciano – Entonces, Jean Kirstein ¿Vives por acá?

– Sí, sólo a un par de casas –Respondió Jean, mientras llegaba al techo y observaba el estado de las tejas – Llevo viviendo casi dos años en este sector.

–¿Tanto tiempo? – Manfred se rascó la barbilla. Eloise bostezaba, aburrida con la plática – No te había visto antes.

– Paso la mayor parte del tiempo entre mi casa y en los cuarteles – Respondió Jean, enfocado en su faena.

– Cuarteles? - Manfred volcó toda su atención en el joven. Jean asintió.

– Soy el comandante de la división norte de la Legión de Reconocimiento. - Respondió él, mirando hacia abajo donde padre e hija se encontraban.

Eloise abrió los ojos sorprendida. Su padre sonrió ampliamente al escucharlo.

– Mira tú ¿Eh? Yo soy retirado de la Policía Militar - Manfred no pudo evitar inflar su pecho con orgullo- De la época en que servíamos al Rey con lealtad y honor… - Afirmó- Antes que todo se fuera al carajo y nos llenáramos de coimeros y estafadores.

– Como lo siguen siendo... - Murmuró Eloise, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Su padre le dio una mirada severa. Jean tosió fuerte.

– Se soltaron unas tejas, pero nada grave. Todo se ve en buen estado – Dijo, mientras le mostraba los trozos de material suelto – Puedo reacomodarlos ahora.

No le tomó mucho tiempo hacer los arreglos, si había algo que podía rescatar de la casa en donde vivía junto a Mikasa, es que había aprendido bastante de mano de obra y reparaciones varias.

– Estoy en deuda contigo, muchacho – Agradeció el señor Manfred – Ya es casi imposible encontrar jóvenes serviciales y respetuosos como tú…

– No se preocupe, Señor- Respondió Jean, mientras terminaba sus labores. Había sido un vecino amable, quizás por primera vez desde que regresó a Trost y no fue nada complicado.

Jean y el señor Manfred siguieron conversando. Eloise afirmaba la escalera, sin prestar mayor atención a la plática, estaba aburrida de escucharlos. Es que, sin proponérselo, sus ojos y su mente estaba puestos en otra parte, específicamente en Jean y el panorama que le regalaba desde allá arriba: Su piernas largas y bien formadas, su espalda ancha y más aun, la visión amplia y ventajosa de su retaguardia. Una extraña curiosidad había despertado en la muchacha, tenía tan sólo catorce años, era un jovencita, pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de empezar a mirar a los del sexo opuesto con otros ojos.

Que importaba que aquel joven fuese un buen vecino, un oficial de la Legión. Su padre tenía razón: Jóvenes como él, definitivamente ya no existían.

Duncan ladró fuerte y se alejó de donde Jean y los Wagner estaban. Desde las alturas, Jean observó a mediana distancia cómo el perro iba al encuentro de Mikasa. Sonrió al verla de lejos. Era el momento de partir.

– Todo en perfecto estado- Anunció, una vez que bajó la escalera. Eloise lo seguía observando, con escrutinio. El señor Manfred estrechó su mano, agradecido. Jean se despidió de ambos y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Mikasa junto a Duncan.

Mikasa se agachó para estar del perro, lo saludó con afecto, mientras el can hurgueteaba entre las bolsas para encontrar algo de comida. Minutos después, Jean llegó a su encuentro, abrazándola con cariño, mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios.

–¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó él, al notar su poco entusiasmo.

–¿Que estabas haciendo ahí? -Habló Mikasa por fin, mientras empezaban a caminar rumbo a la casa, él tomó una de las bolsas para ayudarla y con su mano libre, tomó la suya y la acarició con suavidad.

– Unos vecinos tenían problemas con su techo y los estaba ayudando- Le explicó Jean con naturalidad- El fue Policía Militar, era un poco cascarrabias, pero creo que le caí bien- soltó una risa- Seguramente así seré yo cuando viejo.

Mikasa sonrió levemente. Su seriedad de minutos antes se había esfumado con su comentario, pero aun así ver a Jean con otras personas y más con otras mujeres cerca, extrañamente se le estaba haciendo molesto. Estas eran las consecuencias de estar toda la mañana con Sue y escuchar sus historias de infidelidad y traiciones, pensó.

–¿Tienes hambre?- Preguntó ella, ya con mejor ánimo. Jean asintió- Compré un pan especial, tiene aceitunas.

–¿En serio? Suena rico- Jean sonrío. - Siempre me consientes, Mika ¿Que haría sin ti?

Siguieron caminando de la mano hasta su hogar y se dedicaron a pasar aquel día sólo los dos.

….

….

Miró la hora en el reloj de su escritorio y suspiró. Estaba agotado y aun faltaba media hora para poder escapar de sus labores. Aun le quedaban documentos por revisar y firmar, actividades que consumían gran parte de su tiempo en los cuarteles. Ahora con nuevas responsabilidades sobre sus hombros, tenía doble carga laboral y en consecuencia, doble cansancio, tanto físico como mental.

Su único consuelo de esa tarde, era que Mikasa iría por él. De vez en cuando, ella lo pasaba a buscar y aprovechaban esas instancias de pasear por algún lugar y hacer algo distinto. Un oficial le había comentado que una compañía de teatro había llegado a instalarse a Trost por una temporada, por lo que estaba pensando en comprar unas entradas e invitar a Mikasa a ver alguna función esa tarde.

– Disculpe, Comandante- Uno de los oficiales de Jean, se asomó por la puerta de su despacho- Eh… una señorita está preguntando por usted ¿Le digo que pase?

Jean alzó una ceja ¿Una señorita? Pensó de inmediato en Mikasa, pero a ella ya la conocían. Era extraño, generalmente, la gente del distrito no recurría a oficiales de la Legión para pedir ayuda, para eso aun estaba la Policía Militar.

– Yo iré- Anunció finalmente, tomando su chaqueta verde, antes de salir de su despacho. Al menos usaría aquella visita, como excusa para desocuparse antes.

Salió junto al otro oficial y se dirigió hacia la guardia de ingreso. En el camino divisó a una jovencita, de cabello largo castaño, ataviada en un vestido y en sus brazos llevaba un canasto. Cuando ella lo divisó, sonrió ampliamente. A Jean le tomó unos minutos reconocerla.

–¿Eloise?- Preguntó cuando llegó hasta ella. Se veía muy distinta vestida así, se podría decir que hasta se veía ¿Mayor?

– Comandante Kirstein- Lo saludó la muchacha con cortesía- Lamento interrumpir, sólo venía a dejarle esto en agradecimiento por habernos ayudado en nuestra casa hace unos días atrás.

Le extendió el canasto que traía consigo. Jean lo tomó y cuando vio su contenido, se encontró con una docena de panes dulces recién horneados.

– No era necesario- Respondió él, con amabilidad- Dale a tu madre las gracias, por favor.

Pero la sonrisa radiante de Eloise se esfumó al escuchar aquello y cambió a una cara de molestia.

–¿Mi madre?- Soltó ofendida, Jean la observó extrañado con su repentino cambio de actitud- Yo misma los prepararé.

–¿De verdad? - Jean tomó uno de los panecillos y le pegó un mordisco. Eloise sonrió nuevamente- ¡Te quedaron buenos!

La chica lo observó en silencio, embelesada. Jean era distinto, no como los torpes compañeros de su escuela, inmaduros, poco interesantes, unos idiotas. Jean era un hombre atractivo, educado y maduro ante sus ojos… y ese uniforme, no lo había considerado antes, pero le quedaba bastante bien y podía notar con claridad, que lo llevaba puesto con orgullo. En cierto modo, entendía a su padre cuando hablaba de sus labores como Policía Militar. Si bien, él ya estaba retirado cuando ella nació, podía entender lo que significaba para él llevar aquel uniforme y toda la responsabilidad que aquello conlleva.

– Me alegra mucho que le hayan gustado, Comandante.

– Me puedes llamar Jean- Le dijo él - No soy tan viejo.

– De acuerdo- Eloise soltó un risita nerviosa, mientras sentía sus mejillas arder levemente- Me alegro que te hayan gustado, Jean.

–¿Y no deberías estar en la escuela?- Preguntó Jean entonces. Eloise se encogió de hombros.

– Estoy de vacaciones. Me quedan unos días todavía. - Le explicó- Quería ayudar a mi padre con algunos arreglos en la casa, pero nunca me deja. Dice que debo hacer cosas de mujeres.

– Eso me pareció escucha ese día.

– Siempre trato de demostrarle que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, pero es tan cerrado de mente a veces, que no se…

– Sólo mantén firme tus convicciones- Le aconsejó Jean, dejando de comer- Y ya verás que las cosas que empezarán a fluir.

–¿Tú crees?- Preguntó la menor, poco segura. Jean asintió firme.

– Claro que sí. Nadie te tiene que decir lo que puedes o no hacer.

– Tienes razón- Eloise sonrió esperanzada, pensando en tomar en serio su consejo- Lo haré... ¡Gracias, Jean!

Jean siguió comiendo, los dulces le habían quedado muy sabrosos. Pero lo que ni él, Eloise sabían, que es alguien más estaba observándolos a unos metros de distancia.

Mikasa había llegado a buscar a Jean, como lo había acordado pero no esperaba encontrarse con aquella imagen: Acompañado de una muchacha. Una extraña sensación se formó en la boca de su estómago, al verlos conversar amenamente y sin querer proponérselo, las palabras de Sue retumbaron en su mente:

– _¿Sabes qué? Hay mujeres que pierden la cabeza con los uniformados, o sea… les queda bastante bien el traje, pero ¿No será mucho?_

El malestar empeoró aun más cuando se fijó en Eloise y en su aspecto: Vestido bonito, joven (Al menos mucho más que ella) y con el cabello castaño largo y brillante.

– _Mira como se mueve al hablar, como mueve su cabello y agita las pestañas… ¡No tiene moral!_

Tenía que hacer algo, lo que su instinto de mujer le dijera. Tenía que sacarse esa pesadez en el estómago, como sea.

–¿Jean?- Lo llamó a sus espaldas. El aludido giró rápido hacia donde ella estaba, sonriendo.

–¡Mikasa! ¿Llegaste recién? - Se acercó a ella. Mikasa se encogió de hombros.

– Sí, recién- Mintió ella, observando a la joven fijamente. Jean observó a Eloise y luego se volvió hacia Mikasa.

– Ella es Eloise, nuestra vecina- La presentó- Arreglé el tejado de su casa el otro día y me vino a dejar unos dulces en agradecimiento.

–¡Hola!- La saludó Eloise sonriente, el rostro de Mikasa ya le había parecido conocido desde antes, era la dueña de ese perrito simpático que vivía en una de las casas del sector. Sin embargo, Mikasa sólo le contestó con una breve sonrisa. Eloise entendió que era el momento de partir- Ya se me hace tarde, me tengo que ir. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Jean.

– No fue nada, gracias a ti por los dulces- Le agradeció Jean- Salúdame a tu padre de mi parte.

La muchacha asintió y luego de despedirse de ambos, se alejó del cuartel rumbo a su hogar. Jean se volvió hacia Mikasa.

–¿Nos vamos?- Le propuso. Pero ella no respondió, quedándose quieta en el lugar - ¿Mika?

–¿Por qué te vino a ver? - Preguntó finalmente. Jean alzó una ceja.

– Porque vino a dejarme estos dulces en agradecimiento, ya te lo dije.

Pero ella no estaba contenta con esa respuesta.

– Me dijiste que habías arreglado el techo de la casa de un ex Policía Militar… no de una chica.

– Es su hija, Mika- Respondió nuevamente Jean, empezando a inquietarse con el interrogatorio. -¿Qué…?

– Y al parecer de todos en esa casa, ella es la única agradecida contigo - Soltó ella, sin esconder su enojo. Jean frunció el ceño. Alzó la mirada y uno de los oficiales de la guardia los observaba con curiosidad. Fantástico, pensó, a este paso todo el cuartel sabría de sus peleas de pareja.

– Vamos a mi despacho- Le dijo finalmente, con voz firme. Mikasa entendió el mensaje y de mal humor lo siguió hasta su oficina- ¿Me puedes decir que es lo que te pasa?

–¿Que es lo que te pasa a ti? ¡Que de la noche a la mañana, te dio por ser "el buen vecino"!

– Sólo quería ser solidario, nada más- Respondió molesto. Entonces, algo iluminó su cabeza y su semblante cambió, sonriendo divertido- ¿Acaso estás celosa?

Mikasa abrió los ojos sorprendida. La sonrisa de Jean se amplió. Le había dado en clavo: Su interrogatorio absurdo, su cara de fastidio al verla llegar, sus acusaciones sin fundamento sólidos. Si, Mikasa estaba celosa.

– No seas ridículo- Se defendió, sintiendo sus mejillas arder- No es eso…

– Quizás yo sea ridículo - Se rió divertido de la situación- Pero tú estás súper celosa.

– Ya para- Bufó molesta, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Pero Jean fue más rápido y tomándola de la mano, la acercó a él.

– No te enojes, son bromas ¿De acuerdo?- Le dijo tratando que se calmara, tomando su rostro con sus manos - Yo sólo tengo ojos para ti.

Mikasa sonrió levemente al escucharlo, ella lo sabía, pero aun así había algo que la seguía molestando.

– Hay mujeres acá… algunas no son de trigos muy limpios- Habló bajito. Jean la miró confundido- Y al parecer les interesan mucho los hombres que usan uniforme.

–¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

– Las vecinas hablan- Respondió Mikasa en seco- ¿Te ha pasado eso alguna vez?

Jean bajó las manos, hasta llegar a los brazos de Mikasa, tratando de procesar su pregunta. Era cierto, usar el uniforme fue una especie de pasaje de ida hacia el mundo femenino. Si, habían muchas mujeres que parecían sentirse atraídas por hombres uniformados. Mentiría si dijera que no logró un par de conquistas jactándose de su condición de soldado. Varias conquistas, en realidad. Pero eso ya era parte de un pasado muy lejano para él.

– Quizás, mucho tiempo atrás- Fue todo lo que pudo responder. Mikasa frunció el ceño levemente- Pero debes confiar en mí, jamás te faltaría el respeto así.

– Confío en ti- Hablo ella, con seguridad- Pero es en las otras mujeres…

– Bueno, si una mujer me trata de seducir ahora le diré que soy un hombre muy feliz junto a la mujer más hermosa e inteligente del mundo- Habló Jean, sonriendo con orgullo- Y que te puede moler a golpes la cara si se lo propone.

– Y si que puedo hacerlo - Afirmó ella sonriente, acercándose a Jean para abrazarlo. - Lo siento, creo que exageré demasiado las cosas, pero si supieras todo lo que me enteré hoy… nuestro vecindario es raro.

– No es raro- La corrigió Jean, dándole un beso en la frente- Nuestro vecindario es normal, los rumores y los chismes son normales. Simplemente, hay que aprender a vivir con ellos.

Mikasa asintió. A veces lo normal también era difícil de llevar.

– Disfrutaste que me pusiera celosa - Le reprochó.

– No lo tomes a mal, pero a veces es agradable saber que te importo- Dijo Jean sonriendo. Mikasa lo miró extrañada.

– Claro que me importas, Jean ¿Por qué dices eso?

– Lo sé, pero verte así de enojada por la vecina… no sé, me hizo sentir importante para ti - Se sintió avergonzado al decir esas palabras, pero era lo que sentía en esos momentos. Nunca imaginó tener una oportunidad con Mikasa, por muchos años fue un amor inalcanzable. Ver a Mikasa celosa porque otra mujer lo quiso consentir inocentemente, lo hizo sentir especial, aunque no lo haya sido algo intencional de su parte, se permitió disfrutar aquel momento de todas formas.

– Se que no lo digo muy seguido, pero eres lo más importante en mi vida ahora- Le dijo Mikasa mirándolo a los ojos. Quizás no era la chica más expresiva, pero se lo hacía saber día a día, con sus atenciones, mimos y preocupaciones hacia él - Así que trata de no provocarme mucho o tendré que empezar a patear traseros por todo el distrito.

Jean asintió sonriente y se acercó para besarla, el momento por el cual esperó todo el día.

–¿Crees que me veo sexy con el uniforme?- Le preguntó, antes de salir de su oficina, rumbo a casa. Mikasa se detuvo frente a él y lo miro de pies a cabeza.

– Sí, un poco- Respondió ella seria, pero rápidamente esbozó una sonrisa traviesa- Pero creo que te ves mucho mejor sin él.

Jean sonrió. Tomándola por la cintura, se acercó a su oído y susurró:

– Entonces, vamos a casa para que me quites estos horribles harapos- Le propuso con voz ronca, Mikasa asintió, besándolo con más pasión que antes, olvidando los celos absurdos, las vecinas caprichosas, los chismes de Sue y sus propios prejuicios.

….

…

La divisó salir de su casa, cómo siempre de buen ánimo. Esta vez fue ella la que la buscó, a diferencia de otras ocasiones.

–¡Sue!- La llamó. La aludida giró y sonrió al reconocerla.

– Hola, Mikasa- La saludó como siempre, amable y cordial- ¿Vas al mercado?

Pero Mikasa no respondió. La miró con seriedad, con esa mirada tan característica en ella, su sello personal. Sue cambió su semblante sonriente a uno de preocupación.

–¿Qué pasa?

– Me preguntaste cómo conocí a Jean…- Habló por fin, ante la mirada de confusión de la mujer- Lo conocí en el ejército, cuando los dos ingresamos siendo unos niños y yo sólo pensaba en salvar a mi familia. Después estuvimos en el mismo escuadrón cuando entramos a la Legión y… sobrevivimos- Hizo esfuerzo sobrehumano para que su voz no se quebrara- Y ahora tengo esta vida, una vida muy distinta a la que siempre soñé, pero aun así… soy feliz. Soy feliz de ir al mercado, de cuidar a Duncan, de esperar a Jean con la cena lista y saber cómo estuvo su día, soy feliz con él - Sonrió - Pero sé que no seré normal jamás. No sé sobre la vida de los demás, no sé cómo ser una buena vecina o una buena amiga, ya que la única amiga que tuve murió en la guerra...

– Mikasa…- Soltó Sue, tratando de procesar todo. Pero ella continuó.

– Y te digo todo esto porque quiero que lo sepas de mi y no de otras personas- Siguió hablando, ante la atenta mirada de su vecina- Ni siquiera estamos casados. Jean quiere que lo hagamos luego, pero para mí no es prioridad, me gusta la vida que tenemos y…

– Ya lo sé- Sue la cortó. Mikasa la miró en silencio- Se que perteneciste a la Legión, tienes tu fama ¿Sabías? Eres distinta y por eso me simpatizas. Y yo sé que soy intensa para mis cosas y a veces parezco un tanto conservadora, ¡Pero no lo soy! Si te casas, sólo espero que me invites.

– Oh… - Fue todo lo que pudo decir Mikasa. Sue sonrió.

– Pero gracias por sincerarte así conmigo, creo que nunca te había visto tan expresiva- Dijo Sue de buen humor, para cambiar sutilmente su mirada a una más triste - Siento mucho lo de tu amiga…

Mikasa asintió, dando el tema por acabado.

– Quiero ir a esa panadería de nuevo, a la que fuimos la semana pasada- Propuso, caminando junto a Sue - El pan con aceitunas me gustó mucho.

– Es rico, pero el pan con cebolla es mucho mejor- Le recomendó Sue- Salvo que quieras tener una cita romántica… y hablando de romances ¿Sabes quienes están saliendo?

Mikasa negó, sin poder evitar sonreír al ver que algunas cosas no cambiarían. Al menos esta vez había aprendido a no tomarse los chismes y los rumores de forma tan literal. Y aquella enseñanza, fue lo que la hizo sentirse una persona normal, en un mundo normal.

…

…

Han pasado 84 años… perdón por demorar tanto en actualizar! Gracias por las lecturas, votos y sus reviews, los aprecio un montón!


	7. Intimidad

Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

…...

" **Junto a ti"**

…...

…...

"Intimidad"

…... 

Abrió los ojos, aun sintiéndose adormilada, apoyada cómodamente sobre el hombro de su compañero. Se separó levemente para observarlo, Jean dormía plácidamente a su lado con la cabeza ladeada hacia un costado. Mikasa amplió su rango visual y pudo notar cómo el paisaje de Trost había cambiado radicalmente a uno nuevo, donde había menos casas, pero mucha arena y mar. Sonrió.

–Jean, Jean – Lo movió con suavidad de un brazo, haciendo que despertara poco a poco – Parece que estamos llegando - Aun medio dormido, él giró hacia la ventana y observó el paisaje, habían llegado finalmente a la costa. Sus vacaciones habían empezado.

Luego de una temporada de mucho trabajo, Jean tuvo la oportunidad de optar por unos días libres y queriendo escapar un poco de la rutina, invitó a Mikasa a la costa a descansar. Duncan pasaría esos días en el cuartel de Trost, junto a Grunwald y a su regreso tenían contemplado pasar a visitar a sus padres. Pero ya tendrían tiempo para pensar en eso, ahora el presente eran ellos y sus próximos días de relajo juntos.

– ¿Es idea mía o el viaje se hizo corto?- Dijo él, enfocando su mirada hacia ella. Mikasa sonrió con suavidad, alzando los hombros. Había sido un viaje de casi ocho horas y para ella también había sido bastante breve.

–Creo que dormimos demasiado- Respondió de buen humor. Le entusiasmaba la idea de un viaje junto a Jean. Tampoco le hubiese molestado quedarse en casa con él, pero nunca se hubiese negado a conocer otros lugares y otros paisajes a su lado.

Jean asintió sonriente, acercándose a ella para besar sus labios brevemente. Aun quedaba media hora de viaje en tren, por lo que aprovecharon ese rato para planificar sus próximos días. Habían arrendado una pequeña cabaña cerca de la playa, lo que facilitaría moverse por los lugares más interesantes del área. Gracias la urbanización y la construcción del puerto años atrás, lo que permitió mayor comercialización, la costa se convirtió en un lugar turístico, donde la gente podía degustar los productos del mar y también pasear por sus alrededores, participando en diversas actividades.

Llegaron a la pequeña estación y descendieron del tren. Todo era tan nuevo, tan distinto para ambos. De la mano, con un pequeño equipaje en mano y con la ayuda de un mapa, se dirigieron al lugar donde alojarían los próximos días.

Hacía calor a esas horas de la tarde y el sol pegaba con fuerza. Jean se acomodó su sombrero preferido y se encaminaron rumbo a la costa. Cuando llegaron, pudieron apreciar las aguas cristalinas golpear sobre la arena, llenando la orilla de espuma. Algunas aves marinas nadaban cerca del muelle, extrayendo su alimento del mar.

Mikasa jamás pensó volver a ver el mar así. Le causaba tantos sentimientos encontrados, tantos recuerdos. Pero esta vez no permitiría dejarse llevar por el pasado. Hoy, estaba dispuesta a hacer de este viaje algo inolvidable para los dos.

–Se ve majestuoso- Habló Jean, deteniendo el paso, concentrado en el oleaje- Transmite tanta tranquilidad. Creo que nunca lo había visto así.

Mikasa apretó su mano.

– Yo tampoco- Dijo ella, sin alejar su mirada del océano- Hasta hoy.

–Vamos, ya falta poco - Anunció Jean, retomando la marcha- Dejamos nuestros cosas y salimos a pasear.

Llegaron al lugar donde alojarían, donde una señora mayor, la administradora de las cabañas, los recibió. Le dio las llaves a Jean y los acompañó a su pequeña morada. Entusiasmada, le entregó algunos folletos sobre restaurantes y lugares para visitar.

– ¿Habían visitado la costa antes?- Les preguntó la mujer. Jean asintió.

–Sólo de paso- Respondió.

–Les gustará, este lugar es muy tranquilo - Dijo ella, sonriente- Disfruten su estadía.

–Muchas gracias- Se despidió Mikasa con educación. Una vez que la señora se marchó, Jean abrió la puerta principal e ingresaron. La cabaña era pequeña, pulcra. Tenía una pequeña sala con unos sillones en buen estado, un comedor y una pequeña cocina. Jean tenía contemplado no usar nada de aquello, quería que Mikasa descansara también y eso incluía no encargarse de las labores domesticas.

–¿Te gusta? - Le preguntó. Ella asintió. El lugar era acogedor y limpio.

–Me encanta- Respondió Mikasa. Jean sonrió y se dirigieron a la habitación principal, donde había una gran cama, con un edredón blanco y cojines del mismo color. Al frente, estaba el baño.

Dejaron su equipaje. Jean se sacó los zapatos y se estiró sobre la cama, estaba cansado. El calor, la antesala del viaje y el trayecto lo habían dejado exhausto. Mikasa abrió las ventanas para airear la habitación, se acercó a la cama y sentó cerca de los pies de Jean.

–Deberías descansar -Le aconsejó ella, acariciando su pierna- Fue un largo viaje.

–Tú también deberías descansar- Propuso Jean. Tomándola de la cintura la acercó a él- Relajémonos un rato y luego salimos por ahí- Mikasa se acomodó a su lado. Jean la rodeó con un brazo y se acercó para besarla.

–Podríamos ir a comer algo después- Propuso Mikasa. Jean, quién estaba empezando a dormitar, asintió- Hace tiempo que no comemos mariscos.

–Es verdad. Es una lástima que no lleguen mucho de esos alimentos a Trost- Asintió Jean, a medio bostezar- Iremos a cenar entonces- Decidió finalmente, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido. Mikasa lo abrazó y cerró los ojos también, conciliando por fin el sueño.

La brisa marina que entraba de la ventana, lo hizo despertar un par de horas después. Notó que Mikasa ya no estaba a su lado, pero el sonido de la regadera del baño le dio a entender que se encontraba ahí. Se sentó sobre la cama, estirándose con pereza. Por un instante tuvo la intención de acompañarla, pero declinó esa opción. En cambio, tomó su bolso y sacó ropa nueva para cambiarse, antes de entrar a la ducha.

Al sacar una camisa limpia de su equipaje, algo cayó sobre la cama. Era una pequeña bolsa de género. Jean la tomó y la abrió para asegurarse de que su contenido estuviera intacto. Suspiró aliviado. Sintió la ducha apagarse y rápidamente guardó el saquito en el bolso, cerrándolo. Ya habría tiempo para aquello. Ahora necesitaba darse un baño y prepararse para salir.

…

La tarde en la costa era mucho más fresca de lo pensado. A pesar de ser verano, la brisa era refrescante, hasta casi llegar a congelar un poco. Aun así, eso no era impedimento para que la gente paseara y disfrutara incluso cuando ya empezaba atardecer. Las calles seguían repletas de veraneantes.

Jean y Mikasa recorrieron los alrededores. Visitaron unos puestos con artesanías, algunos atractivos del muelle y otros lugares turísticos. Luego de un agradable paseo, decidieron ir a comer a un pequeño restaurant con vista al mar. A Mikasa le pareció un lugar demasiado elegante, pero Jean insistió. Eran vacaciones y estaba permitido darse un pequeño gusto una vez, aunque sea.

Un simpático mesero los atendió, dándoles una cátedra de la especialidad de la casa: Los productos del mar.

–Yo les recomiendo la langosta- sugirió- Créanme, no se arrepentirán.

Fue en ese momento que una mirada de complicidad se formó entre la pareja.

–Podría ser… - Dijo Jean, dudoso. Se dirigió a Mikasa- ¿La pedimos?

– Claro, pidamos langosta - Respondió ella, con una sonrisa. Jean asintió.

–Pediremos eso. Gracias- Anunció él y antes que el mesero se marchara, agregó- ¡Ah! Y una botella de vino, por favor- Mikasa le dio una mirada reprobatoria- ¿Qué? ¡Estamos de vacaciones! - Dijo, soltando una risita. Ella sonrió, tomando su mano con cariño.

–¿Descansaste durante la tarde?- Le preguntó ella con suavidad. Jean asintió.

–Bastante, creo que el aire marino me relajó - Respondió él sonriente- ¿Y tú? ¿Lo estás pasando bien?

Mikasa asintió entusiasmada. Siempre era así, desde que estaba con él, había aprendido a disfrutar todo y cada momento de su vida.

Al rato llegó la comida. Mikasa no era muy buena bebiendo alcohol pero de igual forma degustó un poco del vino que Jean había pedido. Él bebió un poco más, pero con moderación, ya que a pesar de que disfrutaba de las bebidas alcohólicas, prefería no abusar de ellas.

–A veces extraño cuando sacaban comida de mi plato… - Dijo Jean con un dejo de nostalgia, recordando la primera vez que provocó aquel manjar de la mano del chef marleriano, Nikolo. Mikasa lo observó en silencio, estiró su tenedor hasta su plato y tomó un trozo de langosta para llevárselo a la boca. Jean rió ante aquel acto tan espontáneo de ella. Ella sonrió de regreso.

Fue una velada agradable, mientras conversaban de sus vidas actuales. Jamás pensaron que alguna vez tendrían instancias para hablar de un presente más esperanzador, más feliz. Hablaron de ellos, de la Legión, los padres de Jean, de los vecinos y claro, de Duncan.

–Deberíamos traerlo a la playa algún día- Sugirió Mikasa, pensando en su hijo cuadrúpedo - Le gusta el agua.

–El problema sería subirlo a un tren - Acotó Jean, divertido, imaginándose a Duncan haciendo sus inocentes desastres en el vagón - O tendríamos que tener una maleta muy grande para esconderlo.

Mikasa rió al imaginar aquella escena. En ese momento, una pequeña orquesta empezó a tocar en el local. Era una música relajante, no tan movida, ni tan pausada. Algunas parejas empezaron a dirigirse a una improvisada pista de baile, motivados por la melodía. Mikasa estaba concentrada observando a los músicos tocar sus instrumentos, eran muy talentosos, pensó. Pero el chirrido de una silla cercana la distrajo y cuando volteó hacia Jean, lo encontró de pie a su lado, con su mano estirada hacia ella.

–Vamos a bailar, Mika- La invitó con entusiasmo. Pero ella dudó.

–No sé bailar- Se justificó, con una sonrisa tímida. Pero Jean no aceptó su respuesta y la tomó de la mano de igual forma.

–No soy un bailarín experto, pero me defiendo - Insistió. Mikasa se aferró a su mano y se levantó de su silla- Sólo sígueme, yo te guiaré.

Sin dudar, lo siguió hasta la pista de baile. Jean la tomó de la cintura con una mano, la otra mano aun sostenía la de ella. Mikasa, por inercia, puso su mano libre sobre su hombro, moviéndose al compás de la suave melodía. Jean sonrió con agrado, al notar a Mikasa más segura en sus movimientos.

–¿Ves? No es tan complicado- Susurró él cerca de su oído, aspirando su aroma, antes de depositar un suave beso en su cuello, que la hizo pegar un pequeño sobresalto.

–No me distraigas- Le advirtió, sin dejar de sonreír, se estaba divirtiendo- O terminaré pisándote los pies.

La música cambió a una canción lenta y las luces del salón empezaron a descender. Mikasa se soltó del agarre de Jean y acomodó ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello, aun siendo Jean un hombre de gran altura, se sintió cómoda así, con su cuerpo junto al suyo. Él mantuvo sus manos sobre su fina cintura.

Mikasa apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras se movían tranquilamente. Cerró los ojos, aspirando el aroma de Jean, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. Se sentía cálida, protegida. Podría pasar el resto de su vida en ese mismo lugar, a su lado. Pero una inesperada presión en su parte inferior, la hizo abrir los ojos, saliendo del ensueño.

–¿Jean? - Mikasa levantó la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente- ¿Me agarraste el trasero?

Él rió con picardía. Aun en la oscuridad, podía ver un dulce sonrojo en las mejillas de ella.

–Disculpa, es la costumbre- Se justificó él, como un bobo. Mikasa sonrió, negando con su cabeza.

–Hay gente aquí… nos pueden ver -Habló bajito. No le molestaban las caricias inesperadas de Jean, al contrario. Pero quería mantener el recato, más en un lugar público.

–¡Bah! Cada uno está metido en su mundo, además...- Dijo Jean ya un poco más serio. Abandonó sus manos de la cintura de ella y las dirigió hasta su rostro, acariciando su mejilla- Está casi oscuro, nadie nos verá…

La condujo hacia él y sin esperar más, la besó. Mikasa no reclamó y lo correspondió con entusiasmo, permitiendo un mejor acceso a su cálida boca. Fue un beso corto, pero lo suficientemente intenso, como para encender el momento. Se separaron cuando las luces regresaban y los músicos se despedían del público. Jean tomó de la mano de Mikasa, para guiarla nuevamente hacia la mesa, pero ella lo detuvo.

–Volvamos a la cabaña - Sugirió, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Jean la observó, tratando de descifrar sus palabras.

–¿Estás cansada?- Preguntó, era una duda honesta, cómo siempre cuando se preocupaba por ella. Mikasa sonrió con ternura.

–No - Respondió ella con seguridad, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, como si no existiera nadie más en ese salón, más que ellos dos. Jean sonrió y asintió. No había necesidad de más explicaciones.

...

Regresaron a la pequeña cabaña, ya entrada a la madrugada. Jean abrió la puerta y una vez adentro, se quedaron en silencio frente a frente. Él acarició su mejilla suavemente, rozando su cicatriz. Mikasa se estremeció al sentir su tacto.

No hubo espacio para algún tipo de diálogo, cuando sus bocas se unieron un apasionado beso, que poco a poco empezó a ganar más intensidad. Jean acercó su delicado cuerpo hacia él, acariciándolo. Mikasa lo tironeó del cabello, mordiendo su labio inferior, haciéndolo gemir suavemente. Ambos conocían perfectamente aquellas debilidades del otro.

Sin separarse, mientras besaba su cuello, Jean la alzó, enredando sus blancas piernas alrededor de su cintura, colocando sus manos en el trasero de ella, apretándolo, haciendo que Mikasa soltara un leve gemido y se aferrara a él con fuerza. Ya no quería esperar más.

Llegaron a la habitación, Mikasa cayó sobre la cama con Jean encima ella, besando sus labios, su cuello, acariciando sus pechos aun sobre la tela de su vestido. Mikasa sentía como pequeñas corrientes eléctricas invadían su cuerpo, mientras desabrochaba la camisa de él con destreza, quitándosela por fin y deslizaba sus manos por su espalda ancha.

–Quítame el vestido- Su voz sonaba a un ruego, una súplica que se entremezclaba con su respiración agitada, el calor invadía cada parte de su cuerpo. Sentía que era incapaz de controlar las demandas de su cuerpo, que incrementaban cada vez que él la tocaba. Lo deseaba y él lo sabía perfectamente.

–No. Espera… - Respondió Jean con voz ronca, mientras se alejaba un poco de ella y descendía hasta sus muslos. Levantando la falda, acarició la suave piel, besó cada rincón, a medida que separaba sus piernas para tener un mejor acceso a su intimidad. Ya podía sentir su humedad y eso le fascinaba. Deseoso de saborearla completamente, le quitó su ropa interior y acercando su rostro, la besó.

Mikasa gimió, cuando sintió la calidez de su boca alcanzar su intimidad. Era una sensación abrumante, que la intoxicaba. Como acto reflejo, acercó una de sus manos hacia su cabeza y tomando sus largos cabellos claros, lo empujó hacia su interior, intensificando el contacto de su lengua, los húmedos besos que él le entregaba y que la hacían perder el juicio. Sus gemidos empezaron a aumentar de voltaje, su respiración se agitaba, su corazón latía con fuerza.

Alcanzó el orgasmo segundos después, aferrada a las sabanas, jadeante y satisfecha. Una avalancha de emociones que sólo él causaba en su cuerpo y en su corazón, desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos.

Jean se levantó de la cama para poder sentarse y encendió la luz del velador, iluminando levemente la habitación. Le gustaba hacerle el amor con la luz encendida para así poder ver cada detalle de su cuerpo, cada expresión en su rostro al estar en ella. Mirándola a los ojos se terminó de quitar la ropa, los pantalones, sus zapatos, todo aquello que sobraba. Mikasa, aun un poco aturdida por la experiencia reciente, se incorporó hasta llegar a él. Jean la abrazó, besándola, mientras bajaba la cremallera de su vestido. Ella lo ayudó, alzando los brazos, dejando que la tela finalmente saliera y terminara en cualquier lugar de la habitación. Se acomodó sobre el regazo, mientras besaba su rostro, su cuello y movía suavemente sus caderas, sintiendo su erección chocar contra su abdomen.

–Mi amor…- Suspiró Jean, separándose un poco de ella, contemplando su perfecto torso desnudo- Eres hermosa… - llevó su boca a uno de sus pechos, besándolo, mordiéndolos. Mikasa estiró un brazo hacia atrás, apoyándose de su rodilla, para permitirle mayor acceso, a medida que el calor volvía a invadir en su zona inferior.

–Jean…- Soltó ella, jadeando fuerte, al sentir no sólo su boca, sino también su mano firme amasar su otro pecho. Jean se alejó repentinamente y tomó su cintura con fuerza, palpando su suave piel.

–Estás más blandita aquí- Dijo Jean, con aire divertido, sin quitar la mirada de su cuerpo. Mikasa abrió los ojos y lo tomó de los hombros.

–¿Me estás diciendo gorda?

–Por supuesto que no- Respondió él, besándola en los labios, para luego descender hasta sus pechos, lamiéndolos, sacando un dulce gemido de su boca - Sólo digo que ahora puedo agarrar mejor.

Mikasa quería decir algo, pero todo se esfumó cuando sintió que él la alzaba de su cadera y se posicionaba en su interior. Ella gimió al sentirlo tan de improvisto. Jean la besó despacio, permitiendo que se acostumbrara a la sensación. Poco a poco, empezaba a sentir como sus caderas empezaban a moverse.

Jean se dejó caer sobre el colchón, sin abandonar sus manos de su cuerpo, recorriendo su cintura, su trasero, su abdomen plano y sus pechos, dejando que Mikasa llevara el control absoluto. Observar su cuerpo brillar por pequeñas gotas de sudor, su hermoso cabello negro desordenado, sus delicados pechos moviéndose al compás de su embestidas, sólo hacia desearla aun más. Escuchar su nombre entre sus gemidos era música para sus oídos.

Mikasa empezaba a sentir que su cuerpo se estaba tensando y otra ola de placer arremetía contra ella con fuerza. Se dejó caer sobre Jean, quién soltando un gruñido y apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, alcanzó su alivio junto a ella.

Estuvieron así, en silencio, recuperando sus respiraciones, regulando sus latidos. Jean acarició suavemente el cabello húmedo de Mikasa. Ella, acariciaba su pecho, sintiendo una calidez inmensa en su corazón, una sensación de felicidad que nunca había experimentado antes. Aun cuando la euforia del propio placer se iba calmando, esa sensación golpeaba su pecho con fuerza, queriendo liberarse.

–Jean… - Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con él, quien medio adormilado, abrió los ojos con dificultad - Te amo.

No era algo que acostumbraba decir, aunque a lo largo de su relación era un sentimiento que ya existía y que ambos sabían que estaba, pero expresarlo tan abiertamente... quizás muy de vez en cuando. En su vida pasada, sólo tenía espacio limitado para poder amar y siempre con temor, con temor a perder, a sufrir, a volver amar. Pero ahora todo era distinto.

–Mikasa - Jean abrió los ojos y se incorporó, acomodándola a un costado de la cama, quedando frente a él- Yo también te amo… te amo tanto.

Ahora todo era distinto, pensó Mikasa en ese momento, sintiendo su corazón palpitar nuevamente con fuerza, sintiendo una calidez en su pecho. Jean se lo decía siempre, pero nunca era suficiente, porque todo era distinto cuando amas y cuando sabes que eres amada.

Tomó su rostro y lo besó con ternura, saboreando sus labios, entremezclado con su propio sudor. Aun podía sentir el sabor del vino que había probado en la cena horas atrás. Lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. Como pocas veces en su vida, Mikasa sentía que estaba en el lugar indicado, junto a él.

–Hazme el amor, Jean- Le pidió suavemente, acariciando sus masculinas facciones con cariño. Él sonrió ampliamente, tomando una de sus piernas, para poder acomodarse entre ellas.

–Lo haría hasta el último día de mi vida- Respondió él, mientras besaba cada parte de su cuerpo, antes de volverla a poseer. Mikasa enredó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, el ritmo de sus movimientos empezaron a ir en aumento. El ruido del oleaje era silenciado por sus gemidos, que llenaban la habitación. Entre besos, caricias y palabras de amor, culminaron al unísono, abrazados, temblando de placer.

Estuvieron abrazados unos segundos, tratando de extender el momento al máximo. Pero el cansancio ya estaba mermando en sus cuerpos y Jean, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, tomó el edredón y con este cubrió a Mikasa y así mismo, acercándola a su cuerpo, antes de apagar la luz de la mesita de noche.

–Buenas noches, hermosa- Susurró Jean, antes de besarla por última vez en medio de la oscuridad. Mikasa se acurrucó en su pecho, soltando un suspiro.

–Buenas noche, mi amor- Musitó ella, antes de caer en un profundo sueño, entre sus brazos. 

…

El suave sonido del oleaje, la hizo abrir los ojos lentamente. La habitación estaba iluminada por los rayos de sol que ingresaban por la ventana. Giró hacia un costado y se encontró con él, durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, con un brazo abrazando su espalda desnuda y el otro estirado por debajo de su cabeza.

Sonrió al verlo dormir así, tan tranquilo. Se veía adorable, con su cabello desordenado y con la boca semi abierta. Sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a él para darle un beso en la punta de la nariz. Jean movió levemente la cabeza, empezando a despertar.

–Hola- La saludó, acariciando su espalda, hasta llegar a su cabello, el que peinó con suavidad- ¿Cómo dormiste?

–Perfecto - Respondió Mikasa sonriendo ampliamente. Él le devolvió el gesto- ¿Y tú?

–Yo… yo creo que aun sigo medio dormido- Murmuró él, sintiendo que sus ojos se cerraban nuevamente. Mikasa rió bajito y se acercó a él, rodeándolo con sus brazos, acercando su cabeza a su cuello.

–Podemos seguir durmiendo- Propuso ella, pensando que tampoco le vendría mal un poco más de sueño- Estamos de vacaciones.

–Y en vacaciones todo está permitido- Dijo él, con una sonrisa, sin dejar de acariciarla.

Un silencio los invadió. El sonido del mar, tan relajante, les daba una gran sensación de paz. Mikasa suspiró contra su piel, se sentía plena.

–¿Jean?- Lo llamó, esperando que no se hubiese quedado dormido tan pronto. Él se tomó unos segundos en responder, con un simple murmullo. - Quisiera estar así para siempre…

Él abrió los ojos al escuchar sus palabras. Él quería lo mismo, lo quería hace tantos años, con tanta fuerza, que cuando escuchó salir esas palabras de su boca, sintió una energía especial que lo hizo despertar de golpe.

–Mikasa- Habló finalmente, sin dejar de jugar con su cabello- Cásate conmigo.

Habían hablado de matrimonio tantas veces, cómo algo a mediano plazo. Pero nunca había escuchado una propuesta tan directa de su parte.

–Acepto - Respondió ella sonriente, sin alejarse de la calidez de su piel.

–Lo digo en serio, Mika- Insistió él. Se alejó de ella y salió de la cama rápidamente. Sin entender que estaba haciendo, Mikasa se sentó sobre la cama, observándolo atenta. Jean se había acercado a su bolso, que descansaba sobre una silla y hurgueteó rápidamente dentro de él, sacando el pequeño bolso de género. Se volvió hacia ella, quien lo miraba expectante, para regresar a la cama, a su lado.

–Creo que este es el peor momento para hacerlo, digo… pensaba en una cena romántica o bajo el atardecer, junto al mar- Habló él, recostándose a su lado. - Pero… mierda, ya no puedo esperar más.

Mikasa abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver que del pequeño saquito, Jean sacaba un anillo. Era un joya sencilla, con una pequeña piedra incrustada en la argolla. Jean sonrió al ver su cara de sorpresa.

–Sé que ya estamos juntos hace tiempo y no puedo ser más feliz, pero… - Tomó su mano y la acarició con cariño. Mikasa sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón- Te amo y quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo. Quiero que seas feliz, Mikasa.

Mikasa observó el anillo, luego observó a Jean, incapaz de esconder su nerviosismo. Sonrió con ternura al verlo de esa manera.

–Soy feliz sin ti - Habló por fin, él la miró atento- Pero lo soy mucho más junto a ti…- Mikasa sonrió, sus ojos brillaban, se acercó a él - Quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo.

Jean se acercó a ella para besarla con ternura. Tomó su mano y deslizó el anillo por su dedo. Mikasa observó cómo la piedra brillaba a la luz del sol. Era preciosa, pero nada superaba aquel momento, las palabras y el amor que sentía por él.

–¿Te gustó?- Preguntó Jean, aunque ya sabía, por la expresión en su rostro, que estaba encantada. Mikasa asintió y lo besó. Jean la empujó suavemente, recostándola de sobre la cama, separándose unos centímetros de su boca - Te amo, Señora Kirstein.

–Y yo te amo a ti, esposo mío- Respondió ella risueña, antes de perderse entre sus besos y caricias nuevamente, en ese pequeño mundo, donde sólo existían los dos, el amor que sentían, la intimidad que los unía, la esperanza y las segundas oportunidades, aquella que les permitieron vivir y estar juntos para siempre.


	8. Hijos

Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

…...…...

 **Junto a ti**

…...…...

"Hijos"

….…

– Aun tenemos tiempo para arrancar- Habló él, mientras caminaban por una amplia calle llena de casas antiguas, de infraestructura similares, en la zona sur de Trost. Ella lo miró, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

– Jean… - Negó con la cabeza, dándole una mirada reprobatoria- Son tus padres…

– ¡Y eso es exactamente por qué debemos huir! - Exclamó Jean de forma jocosa. Mikasa negó nuevamente con la cabeza, ahora esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía que bromeaba. O al menos a medias.

La realidad era que Jean y sus padres mantenían contacto permanente desde su regreso a Trost. Eran tiempos donde aún no tenía noción de lo que pasaría con su relación con Mikasa, cuando decidió regresar al hogar donde nació y volver a su origen, junto a su familia.

Pero su retorno a casa estuvo cargado de culpa. Apenas llegó, su madre lloró largamente, incapaz de soltarlo. Incluso su padre, siempre frío y estricto, fue incapaz de esconder su emoción al ver a su hijo vivo. Se había sacrificado por el bien de la humanidad durante prácticamente toda su vida y por primera vez, sintió remordimiento de sus acciones, pesar al darse cuenta de todo el tormento que sus padres vivieron en su ausencia, de la incertidumbre de saber de su destino.

No importaba, bajo el hogar de los Kirstein, ser un soldado de élite, un líder escuadrón. Lo único que a sus padres les importaba era tener a su hijo de regreso y con vida.

Es por eso que decidió reinventarse y aun siendo un adulto con responsabilidades, los empezó a visitar con frecuencia y pasar breves temporadas junto a ellos. No era un compromiso forzado, pues, Jean necesitaba de vez en cuando recordar que no lo había perdido todo, que sus padres estaban vivos y que debía valorar aquello por el resto de su vida. Se sentía eternamente agradecido, aunque no lo demostrara tan abiertamente.

Tiempo después, Mikasa volvió a su vida y con ella el inicio de una nueva historia para ambos. Y aquello, más que alejarlo de sus padres, lo acercó aún más. Sabía lo importante que era para Mikasa la familia, lo mucho que le hacían falta sus padres, los Jaeger y por supuesto, Eren y Armin. Era ella, la que siempre lo incentivaba a seguir visitando a sus padres, a no perder el contacto con ellos. Y fue sólo cosa de tiempo para que empezara acompañarlo en sus visitas.

Los Señores de Kirstein le tenían mucho aprecio a Mikasa. En especial, la madre de Jean. Él ya le había comentado un poco de su historia familiar y eso generó que tuvieran una empatía profunda hacia ella. Como madre, saber que aquella muchacha había perdido todo, causó en ella un sentimiento de afecto y cariño fuerte, sin llegar a ser empalagoso. Y en su fuero interno, Mikasa se lo agradecería siempre. Para ella, la casa de los Kirstein tenía ese calor de hogar que le traía bonitos recuerdos dentro de su dolorosa niñez.

Las bromas cesaron cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa donde Jean creció. Habían pasado unos días increíbles en la costa y como parte del itinerario, el último destino sería visitar a los padres de Jean, antes de regresar a su hogar en común. Ahora tenían una razón de mayor peso para visitarlos: Comunicarles la noticia de su compromiso.

La casa de los Kirstein, era una morada antigua de dos pisos, con un amplio jardín. Mikasa siempre se imaginaba a un pequeño Jean jugando en aquel lugar, en una vida normal, sin tristezas ni preocupaciones. Jean le había comentado en más de su ocasión que su infancia fue dentro de todo tranquila, salvo cuando algunos niños mayores lo golpeaban o le quitaban sus juguetes favoritos, lo que le hacía ir a los brazos de su madre lloriqueando. Aquellas experiencias infantiles forjaron, en gran parte, su personalidad.

Ingresaron por el patio hacia el costado, hasta llegar a la parte de atrás. La señora Kirstein estaba concentrada colgando ropa sobre un cordel.

– Hola, mamá- La llamó Jean, una vez que llegaron a su encuentro. La mujer se dio vuelta rápidamente hacia donde estaba la joven pareja. Sonrió ampliamente al verlos.

– ¡Jean! ¡Mikasa! - Dejó la ropa sobre el canasto y se reunión donde estaban los dos. Abrazó a su hijo y lo besó en la mejilla - ¡Mi bebé! ¡Te extrañé tanto!

– ¡Ya! ¡Qué exagerada!- Se quejó él, correspondiendo igualmente su abrazo- Ha pasado sólo un mes.

– ¿Y te parece poco? - Entonces, su madre lo ignoró y se dirigió ahora hacia Mikasa, a quién abrazó con afecto. - ¡Estás preciosa, Mikasa! ¿Te estás dejando crecer el cabello?

– Sí. Gracias - Respondió ella, con una sonrisa tímida. Efectivamente, había dejado su cabello corto crecer y ahora ya estaba rozando sus hombros,

– ¿Dónde está papá?- Soltó Jean. Mientras tomaban sus bolsos e ingresaban a la casa.

– Tuvo que salir a hacer unos trámites, pero ya debe estar por volver- Contestó la mujer mayor. Estaba dichosa de tenerlos en casa nuevamente - Estoy tan feliz de verlos y… - Tomó la mano de Mikasa, quién estaba de su lado. Pero algo sintió al tocarla que la hizo reaccionar, miró hacia la mano de la joven y entonces supo que era - ¿Eso es…?

Contempló el anillo en el dedo de Mikasa. La miró a ella, luego miró a su hijo. Jean sonrió, mientras sentía un leve rubor asomarse en sus mejillas.

– Pensábamos contarles cuando estuviesen los dos, pero… - Habló finalmente, sin dejar de contemplar a Mikasa- Le pedí a Mikasa que se casara conmigo...

– Y yo le dije que sí - Respondió la aludida, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, sonriendo. Luego, miró a la señora Kirstein que los contemplaba sorprendida, pero su semblante de inmediato cambió a uno de profunda emoción.

– ¡Dios mío! - Se colocó las manos sobre su pecho, emocionada- ¡Es una noticia maravillosa! - Los abrazó a los dos – ¡Me alegro tanto por ustedes!

Poco después llegó el padre de Jean a reunirse con ellos. Su esposa no aguantó más y le contó la nueva noticia apenas pisó la entrada de la casa.

– ¡Qué gran noticia!- Exclamó el hombre, de contextura delgada y casi tan alto como su hijo- Esto amerita un brindis - Propuso entusiasmado, luego de las felicitaciones de rigor.

– ¿Puedes beber, viejo? - Le preguntó Jean a su progenitor. El invierno pasado, había estado con un poco de complicaciones de salud. Jean, por sus obligaciones en el cuartel no había podido ir a visitarlo con la frecuencia que hubiese querido. Fue Mikasa, quién se ofreció a ayudar en casa a la señora Kirstein unos días, mientras cuidaba a su esposo y fue algo que él siempre se lo agradecería.

– ¡Claro que puedo! - Respondió él, sonriente- Una copa de vino tinto no le hace mal a nadie. Aun tengo de esos vinos que me regalaste, Jean. Acompáñame a la bodega a buscar una botella.

Él asintió, despidiéndose de Mikasa con un breve beso en la frente, dejándola sola con su madre. La Señora Kirstein la miró sonriente.

– ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?- Se ofreció Mikasa. Aunque recibía todo el trato de una invitada, no le gustaba abusar de la generosidad de ellos cuando los iba visitar. La mujer negó energéticamente.

–No te preocupes, cariño - Respondió ella con una sonrisa amplia - La cena ya está lista. Aunque me hubiese gustado haber preparado algo más elaborado para celebrar su compromiso.

–No es necesario- Negó Mikasa- Sólo queríamos compartir la noticia con ustedes.

–Siempre tan dulce, Mikasa-La mujer se acercó a ella, tomando su mano, apretándola con afecto- ¿Sabes? Estoy segura que tus padres están felices por ti también.

Mikasa no respondió. Sintió una punzada en el pecho. Los recuerdos y la nostalgia siempre estaban presentes, más aún en ese momento tan importante y feliz en su vida. Qué hubiese dado para compartir aquel momento con ellos. Y aunque no era muy asidua a hablar de sus dolores y penas, las palabras de la madre de Jean emocionaron enormemente.

–Yo lo sé- Asintió ella, con un brillo en sus ojos.

…...…

La cena fue amena y agradable. El padre de Jean sacó su mejor vino para celebrar el compromiso de Jean y Mikasa. Oliver Kirstein estaba orgulloso del hombre en que se había convertido su hijo y daba gracias a todos los Dioses de poder tener la salud y la cordura para presenciar aquel momento tan especial en su vida. Sabía que Adele, su esposa, también estaba dichosa. Pero lo demostraba de una forma muy distinta a él.

– ¿Ya decidieron dónde casarse? ¿Dónde será la fiesta? - La madre de Jean dio inicio al interrogatorio a la joven pareja- ¡Tienen que ir donde el Padre Cassian! - Se dirigió a su futura nuera- Mikasa ¿Ya elegiste tu vestido de novia?

–N-no todavía…- Respondió la muchacha. Jean bufó. La señora Kirstein meneó la cabeza, negativamente.

–Tienes que tomarte tu tiempo para elegir el adecuado, Mikasa- Le aconsejó sonriente-¡Recuerda que ese día tú serás la protagonista!

–Nos comprometimos hace menos de una semana, mamá- Le aclaró Jean, tratando de mantener la calma. Sabía que su madre tenía buenas intenciones, pero a veces era demasiado entusiasta para sus cosas -No hemos visto nada de eso aún.

El señor Kirstein contemplaba la escena en silencio, bebiendo su copa de vino, pensando que en esos momentos podía ver a su difunta suegra plasmada en su propia esposa, hablando igual que el día en que ellos se comprometieron, hace más de veinte años. Tradiciones que prevalecen en el tiempo.

–Sólo digo que no deberían dejarse estar mucho tiempo- Les advirtió, sin abandonar su buen ánimo- Planificar una boda no es fácil, toma mucho trabajo: La comida, la decoración, los invitados- Siguió enumerando- ¡Los invitados! Tenemos que avisarles a nuestros vecinos.

Jean dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa, haciendo un sonido sordo. Mikasa lo observó atenta. Ya conocía los arranques de poca paciencia de Jean.

– ¿Qué cosa?- Espetó, tratando de conservar la calma. Amaba a su madre, pero a veces lo desesperaba, en especial cuando se involucra demasiado en su vida- No invitaremos a desconocidos a nuestra boda, mamá.

–No son desconocidos, Jeanbo- Contestó su madre. Jean frunció el ceño- Nuestros vecinos te conocen desde que eras un bebé. Además, ellos nos invitaron a las bodas de sus hijos ¡Corresponde retribuirles la invitación!- Se dirigió a su marido- Ollie ¿Recuerdas que fuimos a la boda de la hija de los Altman el verano pasado?

– ¿Cómo olvidarlo?- Respondió su marido- ¡Sirvieron un vino horrible durante la cena!

–No invitaremos a gente que no conocemos - Aclaró Jean de malhumor- Fin de la discusión.

Adele lo miró ofendida.

– ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan testarudo?-Le gritó a su hijo. El buen humor había desaparecido.

Jean miró a su madre incrédulo. No imaginó que el tema la afectara tanto. Vio como Mikasa, que estaba sentada frente a él, le daba una mirada reprobatoria. Sabía que ella pensaba que lo mejor era seguirle el juego a su madre y asentir. Pero él no podía, no podía fingir y como consecuencia, venían los malos entendidos como pasaba ahora.

– Solamente estoy diciendo que no deberíamos invitar a gente que no conocemos a nuestra boda- Protestó Jean- ¡Ni siquiera sé quién coño son los Altman, mamá!

– ¡No maldigas cuando estamos cenando, Jean Kirstein!- Lo reprendió su madre inesperadamente. Jean gruñó, odiando que lo siguiera tratando como un crío. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, para descansar la cabeza -¡Baja los codos!

Casi en forma automática, su hijo se sentó correctamente sobre en la mesa, con cara de pocos amigos, pero obediente al fin y al cabo.

Mikasa suspiró. Ya estaba acostumbrada a los arranques de Jean y a la insistencia de su madre. Jean era un hijo respetuoso, pero tenía poca paciencia y Adele parecía disfrutar, al llevarlo al límite en cada ocasión. Estas situaciones eran tan absurdas, que prefería no intervenir. Además, ella estaría encantada de organizar su boda con la ayuda de su suegra.

– Mikasa ¿Quieres más vino?- Le ofreció el padre de Jean, sentado a su lado, con una sonrisa amplia. Parecía ignorar la plática de su esposa e hijo. La joven asintió y estiró la copa, el hombre le sirvió un poco del líquido burdeo- Extrañaba estas cenas- Le dijo en voz baja, mientras su esposa seguía parloteando y Jean protestando - Le dan vida al hogar.

…..…..…

Recién estaba empezando a caer el sol, cuando decidieron salir a dar un paseo por el sector. La cena no tuvo un final tan dramático, Jean final accedió a considerar invitar algunos vecinos, luego de la insistencia de su madre. No estaba orgulloso de haber cedido tan fácilmente, pero al menos la señora Kirstein cambió el tema de conversación y la paz reinó nuevamente en la mesa.

– En serio ¡Se pasan de la raya! - Reclamó Jean, caminando de la mano de Mikasa por la calle principal. Luego de comer, ayudaron a lavar y ordenar todo, para luego salir un rato a despejarse, antes de ir a dormir- Mamá invitando a todo el mundo al matrimonio y papá con el vino… ¡Parecía barril sin fondo!

Mikasa río. En efecto, mientras la madre de Jean opinaba sobre las flores y banquete de bodas, el padre de Jean celebraba bebiendo vino, hasta finalmente se quedó profundamente dormido sobre su sofá, luego de la cena.

– Déjalos. Están felices por ti- Dijo Mikasa, recordando al señor Kirstein medio borracho, cayendo sobre el sofá como un saco de papas. Jean acarició su mano entre las suyas.

– Están felices por los dos-La corrigió él, mirándola con cariño. Mikasa sonrió.

– Pero tienes que reconocer que tu mamá tiene razón, Jean-Le dijo- Planear una boda es complicado.

– No tiene por qué serlo- Respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros-Podemos invitar poca gente, algo simple. No es la gran cosa.

– ¿No es la gran cosa? - Repitió ella, incrédula, deteniéndose. Jean negó con la cabeza energéticamente.

– No me malinterpretes- Aclaró rápidamente - No digo que nuestra boda no será la gran cosa, es sólo que no creo que sea necesario hacer algo tan pomposo, como quiere mi madre- Sonrió, recordando la cena horas atrás- Pero… lo podemos hacer como tú quieras. Es tu día.

– Es nuestro día- Aclaró ella, sonriendo. Él se acercó y beso su frente con afecto- No he pensando mucho en nuestra boda, sinceramente.

Se habían comprometido hace tan solo unos días y no esperaban planear todo, hasta volver a casa. Habían decidido disfrutar sus vacaciones, descansar, pasear por los alrededores, comer rico y hacer el amor hasta caer agotados. Tenían tiempo para organizar su matrimonio a su gusto.

– Yo tampoco - Dijo Jean, tomando su mano nuevamente, retomando el paso. Sin querer soltó una risita, llamando la atención de Mikasa, quién lo miró curiosa. Jean al sentirse descubierto, se sonrojó- Perdón, estaba pensando en otra cosa.

– ¿En qué?- Preguntó ella divertida. La risa de Jean la había contagiado. Él la miró sonriente.

– Pensaba en nuestro futuro - Soltó finalmente - Por mucho tiempo evitaba pensar a mediano o a largo plazo, pero ahora…

– ¿Y cómo vez nuestro futuro?- Mikasa soltó el agarre de su mano, rodeando con su brazo su cintura. Jean la abrazó por los hombros- Cuéntame…

– Bueno, a ver… - Se tomó un segundo, antes de volver hablar- Estaba pensando en mudarnos más adelante. Podríamos vivir a las afuera de la ciudad, en el campo. Yo se que te gusta mucho y creo que se vive mejor que en la ciudad. Podríamos comprar un terreno y construir una casa a nuestro gusto.

– Y podría tener un jardín más grande- Lo interrumpió Mikasa, sonriendo- Quizás, hasta podría poner un huerto también.

– Y podemos criar gallinas, tener un caballo o quizás dos y…- Agregó Jean- Adoptar otro perro.

– ¿Otro perro?- Mikasa lo miró, abriendo los ojos. Jean asintió- ¡Duncan se pondrá celoso!

– No lo creo…- Jean se rió- Para ese entonces ya tendremos hijos y dejará de ser el consentido de la casa…

– ¿Si?- Mikasa parpadeó rápido, sonriendo - ¿Has pensado en nuestros hijos?

– ¡Claro que sí!- Respondió Jean sonriente- Tendremos tres hijos o quizás cuatro- Dijo con total seguridad - Ojalá la primera sea una niña. Mi madre dice que son más fáciles de criar.

– ¿Cómo? Si tú no tienes hermanas…

– Sí, bueno, creo que por eso lo dice- Musitó Jean, fingiendo sentirse ofendido. Mikasa soltó una risita y lo abrazó más fuerte que antes. Siguieron caminando en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, teniendo el mismo anhelo. Hasta que Mikasa se detuvo y lo miró fijamente.

– ¿Sabes? - Habló, situándose frente a él, tomando sus manos- Creo que deberíamos hacer la boda que quiere tu madre para nosotros.

– ¿Estás segura?

Mikasa asintió, subiendo sus manos sobre el pecho de él, jugando con el cuello de su chaqueta.

– Sí. Tengamos una boda normal, invitemos a la gente que tus padres estimen, a la gente que es cercana a nosotros ahora, aunque no sean muchos. Y…-Lo miró con un brillo en los ojos- Tengamos la familia que nosotros soñamos. Quiero tener todo lo que me acabas de contar, la casa, los animales, los hijos...

Jean sonrió y sin decir algo, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó profundamente.

– Prometí hacerte feliz el resto de mi vida, Mikasa- Susurró él, una vez que se separaron. Ella asintió.

– Ya lo soy - Respondió Mikasa, abrazándolo por el cuello. Jean la afirmó con fuerza de su cintura y se volvieron a besar. Él empezó a recorrer su mandíbula, hasta llegar a su cuello. Mikasa suspiró al sentir su aliento en ese lugar tan sensible para ella.

– Podríamos empezar a practicar nuestra noche de bodas ahora ¿Qué te parece?- Propuso Jean, acariciando su espalda por debajo la blusa. Mikasa se separó unos centímetros de él.

– Estamos donde tus padres, Jean… - Replicó, sonrojándose levemente. Jean sonrió de lado, acomodando un mechón oscuro tras su oreja.

– Mi papá duerme tan profundo que ni un cañón lo despierta y mamá lo único que quiere son nietos, así que no le importaría- Jean sonreía divertido- ¿No te he dicho que mi fantasía es hacerlo en mi antigua habitación?

Mikasa negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

–¡Eres terrible! -Le dio un suave golpe en el pecho. Sacando carcajada en Jean- ¿Acaso no tienes autocontrol?

– No cuando se trata de ti- Respondió, antes de darle otro beso-Oye, Mika - Ella lo miró atenta, su semblante había cambiado a uno más serio- ¿Existe la posibilidad de que estuvieras embarazada ahora?- Mikasa abrió la boca, sin decir alguna palabra. No lo había pensando tan detenidamente. Jean siguió hablando –Siempre nos hemos cuidado, pero… - Se sonrojó- Creo que nos relajamos un poco durante las vacaciones.

Jean tenía razón, durante su viaje a la costa habían sido un poco despreocupados al momento de estar juntos. La posibilidad existía, pero...

– No lo sé- Respondió Mikasa, encogiéndose de hombros- Tendremos que esperar un poco hasta saber- Sonrió- Será polémico llegar al altar vestida de novia, cargando una panza gigante.

– Será la novia más hermosa en todo Paradise- Él la miró embobado - Y la embarazada más hermosa y sexy también.

–No nos adelantemos ¿Si?- Mikasa rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Un inesperado entusiasmo había nacido en ella luego de esta charla ¿Y si estaba embarazada? Siempre había soñado con tener una familia, con tener un bebé. Incluso lo soñaba más que con casarse. Pero no quería soñar por adelantado, ya había tenido otros "sustos" anteriormente y todo había quedado en nada. Y ahora quería vivir el momento y disfrutar de su compromiso.

Volvieron a casa de los padres de Jean cuando ya era noche. Su madre les había preparado una vieja colchoneta en la habitación de Jean para que él durmiera en ella y Mikasa en la cama de Jean. Sin embargo, durante la noche, Jean se instaló junto a Mikasa en su cama y se quedaron conversando sobre sus sueños, sus planes y en cómo sus vidas había cambiado tanto, hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos, abrazados.

…...…...….

A la mañana siguiente y luego de desayunar junto a los padres de Jean, emprendieron rumbo a su hogar, al norte de Trost. Al despedirse de los señores Kirstein, Mikasa le pidió a Adele que la ayudara a elegir un vestido y otras cosas del matrimonio, vendría a visitarla en unas semana más. Jean se comprometió en ir a hablar con el padre Cassian para pedir un fecha en la iglesia lo antes posible. Su madre los abrazó, feliz y emocionada de poder ayudarlos. Su padre se comprometió a regalarles el mejor vino para la fiesta.

El trayecto a su casa fue corto, sólo una hora en carruaje. Sin embargo, antes de ir a casa, tenían que pasar a otro lugar antes. Descendieron del vehículo frente al enorme cuartel de Trost. A pesar de ir de civil, los guardias de la entrada principal les hicieron el saludo militar al reconocerlos. Luego del recibimiento, ingresaron al edificio, rumbo a los establos.

– ¿Se habrá olvidado de nosotros?- Le preguntó Mikasa, sin esconder su ansiedad,

– Espero que no- Jean alzó la vista y sonrió- Mira, ahí está.

A unos metros de distancia, bajo el sol, Duncan estaba cómodamente recostado, durmiendo una siesta. Sin que Jean o Mikasa se movieran, el animal abrió los ojos y olfateó al aire, un sexto sentido lo puso en alerta. Entonces, levantando las orejas, los observó a distancia y con agilidad se puso de pie para correr hacia ellos ladrando, a toda velocidad que sus patas le permitían.

– ¡Duncan!- Exclamó Mikasa, agachándose, cuando el perro llegó hasta donde ellos estaban. Jean se agachó al lado de ellos. El can estaba tan emocionado al verlos, que gimoteaba y los lamia, saltando de un lado hacia otro. Mikasa lo abrazó, Jean le rascó tras la oreja y acarició su cabeza. Era el reencuentro que estaban esperando.

– ¡Jean, Mikasa!- Robert Grunwald, el soldado a cargo de los animales, se acercó a su encuentro. Jean se levantó, seguido de Mikasa y lo saludaron- ¿Cómo llegaron? ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?

–Perfecto- Dijo Jean, sonriente- Todo estuvo perfecto. Lo pasamos muy bien.

–Muchas gracias por cuidar a Duncan- Le agradeció Mikasa –Espero que no te haya ocasionado muchos problemas…

– ¡Para nada! – Exclamó el oficial de buen humor – Nos divertimos mucho, es un buen perro – Duncan ladró contento, moviendo su cola – Pero creo que extrañaba mucho a sus padres y su hogar.

–Es el bebé de la casa – Bromeó Jean, intercambiando miradas con Mikasa, quién asentía, sin dejar de acariciar a Duncan.

Siguieron conversando con Grunwald un rato más y se despidieron, emprendiendo rumbo finalmente a su casa, en compañía de Duncan, quién caminaba al lado de ellos, sin dejar de mover la cola y sacar su lengua. Ahora ya no sólo pensaban en la boda que se aproximaba, sino también en la pequeña familia que ya habían formando los tres y que esperaban, algún día, ver crecer.

….

N/A: ¡Hola! Ya van quedando dos capítulos (OMG) para terminar este reto y pretendo hacerlo antes de que se acabe el mes. Así que trataré de actualizar los dos capítulos que faltan a la brevedad. Muchas gracias a los que siguen esta historia, por sus votos y también por sus reviews! Saludos!


	9. Tiempo a solas

Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

…...

 **Junto a ti**

…...

"Tiempo a solas"

…

Movió la aguja con destreza entre sus dedos, sobre la tela, tirando hacia el lado contrario. Siguió concentrada en su tarea, hasta que el hilo quedó corto, entonces, tomando una tijera lo cortó y con las dos manos, tomó el bordado para inspeccionar su trabajo. Sonrió satisfecha.

–Creo que ahora si se parece más a ti- Mikasa alzó el tejido hacia donde estaba Duncan, recostado a su lado. El aludido levantó la cabeza y soltó un bostezo, para seguir en lo suyo. Ella sonrió al ver que poco a poco su trabajo estaba tomando la forma de un adorable perrito de peluche, con los mismos colores y contextura que su compañero.

Siguió con su delicado trabajo hasta que por fin lo acabó. Dejó la manualidad sobre su regazo y la tijera sobre el costurero que descansaba sobre la mesa ratona a su lado. Bajó la mirada y sonrió con dulzura, mientras apoyaba sus manos en su ahora abultado vientre.

Desde que supo que estaba embarazada y su estado se lo permitía, se dedicó a tejer y bordar arduamente. Aun recordaba las tardes junto a su madre, bordando y cosiendo. A pesar de los años, no había olvidado la técnica para hacer un tejido perfecto que la Sra. Ackerman le había enseñado. Ahora su futuro hijo o hija, tendría mucha ropa y peluches hechos por ella. Estaba orgullosa.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe. Jean entró cargando un par de bolsas, ataviado de un abrigo, guantes, una bufanda alrededor de su cuello y un gorro. El invierno era crudo en el distrito de Trost.

– ¡Mierda, me congelo!- Maldijo, una vez que cerró la puerta y empezaba a quitarse la primera capa de ropa. Mikasa sonrió al verlo y se levantó, con un poco de dificultad, del sofá para ir a su encuentro, saludándolo con un beso en los labios - ¿Me demoré mucho?

–No… ¿Cómo te fue?- Preguntó ella, tomando su abrigo para colgarlo en el perchero. Jean tomó las bolsas y las puso sobre la mesa del comedor.

–Compré lo que pude. Por las heladas, hay menos verduras y no de las mejores- Dijo, mientras sacaba un par de zanahorias y otros vegetales, colocándolos sobre la mesa del comedor. Mikasa contempló las hortalizas. Sin duda, ella tenía mejor criterio al momento de comprar los alimentos, pero no quería quitarle méritos a Jean. Desde que supieron que estaba embarazada, él había estado pendiente de todo y ayudando el doble en casa. Quizás demasiado.

Había pasado un año desde que Mikasa y Jean oficializaron su relación y contrajeron matrimonio. Entonces, el plan de hacer crecer su pequeña familia cada vez era más latente. Y si bien, Jean quería ser padre pronto, decidió que fuera Mikasa quien tomara la iniciativa, cuando estuviera lista. Y así pasó.

Fue una mañana antes de partir al cuartel, mientras desayunaban, cuando ella se acercó a él, abrazándolo con amor y le propuso tener un hijo. Fue un momento inesperado, sabía que lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero era lo que sentía. Quería tener un bebé con él más que nada en el mundo. Quería una familia, quería hijos, una vida tranquila y se sentía preparada para lo que se venía. Pero jamás imaginó que aquello sería tan complejo de lograr.

Luego de meses intentando quedar embarazada, Mikasa empezó a preocuparse. Algo pasaba con ella. Lo sabía y necesitaba una respuesta. Jean le puso paños fríos a la situación, le decía que se lo tomara con calma, que siguieran practicando (lo cual era muy entretenido) pero sus palabras no lograron disminuir la preocupación de su esposa. Luego de pensarlo seriamente, decidió visitar a un doctor, quien luego de un examen de rigor y un par de preguntas, fue categórico: Su estilo de vida durante gran parte de su infancia y dentro de la Legión, basada en una nutrición poco equilibrada, deficiente y el exceso de masa muscular que ella tenía, podría traerle problemas para concebir.

–No estoy diciendo que nunca podrá tener un hijo, Sra. Kirstein- Le advirtió el profesional con una sonrisa amplia- Pero probablemente le cueste un poco más.

Le dejó un régimen alimenticio específico, además de un listado de alimentos especiales. Le recordó también que era una mujer sana y joven, así que todo estaba a su favor.

Pero aun con un buen pronóstico, Mikasa estaba preocupada ¿Y si aun así nunca podría quedar embarazada? ¿Qué pasaría con ella y Jean? No podía dejarlo atado a ella, si no podía darle hijos. Lo amaba demasiado, pero él merecía formar una familia y si no era con ella, entonces…

–Sabes que no estoy contigo para tener hijos- Le dijo Jean, abrazándola con ternura, luego de que Mikasa le contara sobre su ida al médico y sus temores - Estoy contigo porque te amo.

Sus palabras fueron como un bálsamo para ella y sus fantasmas. Jamás pensó que su antiguo estilo de vida le pasara la cuenta. Había sufrido mucho cuando niña, pasó hambre, frío y tristeza, luego de que su nueva familia poco a poco se desmoronaba. La vida dentro de la Legión también fue dura. Pero tampoco es que lo hubiese pensado demasiado, su sueño de formar una familia propia se hizo real recién cuando se reencontró con Jean y empezaron una relación.

Empezó a comer más y mejor, más legumbres, más frutos secos y pescado. Ya seguía una dieta variada desde que llegó a Trost, así que no fue tan difícil. El trabajo más importante era dejar de pensar tanto en embarazarse y volver a disfrutar más. Incluso, Jean le propuso volver a la costa para celebrar su aniversario de matrimonio el próximo mes. La idea le fascinó de inmediato.

Pero una mañana, Mikasa despertó como si una manada de animales le hubiese pasado por encima. Se incorporó en la cama cansada y con una extraña jaqueca. Jean ya se había levantado, estaba en el baño terminando de arreglarse para ir a trabajar. Cuando Mikasa se destapó para ponerse de pie, sintió un mareo intenso, acompañado de náuseas terribles.

– ¿Mikasa? - Jean se asomó desde la puerta - ¿Qué te pasa…?

No alcanzó a recibir una respuesta, ya que la vio salir de la cama corriendo, pasando por su lado, hacia el baño a vomitar. Jean la observó preocupado cuando regresó a la habitación, pálida y ojerosa. Era extraño, de los dos, ella era la que prácticamente nunca se enfermaba.

–Creo que comí algo que me hizo mal… - Respondió ella, usando todas sus energías para llegar a la cama.

–De ser así, yo también estaría enfermo- Dijo él, arqueando una ceja. Mikasa iba a seguir durmiendo, pero el comentario de Jean la hizo reaccionar. Evidentemente, él no tenía aspecto de enfermo. Abrió el cajón de su mesa de noche y sacó una pequeña libreta, busco la página donde había un calendario y empezó a contar los días. Jean se acercó a ella confundido.

–Jean…- Soltó ella, cuando él se sentó a su lado en la cama. Mikasa tenía una expresión de temor y emoción a la vez- Creo que tengo un atraso…

– ¿Estás segura?- Preguntó él, incrédulo. Mikasa asintió, sin poder evitar emocionarse. Si sus cálculos no se equivocaban, tenía un atraso de más de un mes. Era inusual en ella, aun siendo irregular y sumado a los malestares y vómitos, todo parecía encajar- ¿Estás embarazada?

–Si no te enfermas del estómago dentro de las próximas horas, quizás sí lo estoy - Mikasa soltó un risita nerviosa. Él la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de besos y mimos. La esperanza había regresado para los dos.

Jean jamás se enfermó del estómago y Mikasa confirmó, días después, su embarazo al visitar al médico. No podían estar más felices con la noticia de la llegada de hijo, fruto del amor que ambos sentían. Todos esos temores de Mikasa de jamás poder tener un bebé se esfumaron.

Sin embargo, las primeras semanas fueron difíciles. Mikasa seguía con nauseas matutinas y cansancio extremo. Sentía asco de prácticamente todo y apenas podía comer. Jean era el más preocupado, se sentía un inútil al no poder ayudarla a sentirse mejor. El doctor ya les había advertido que las náuseas y vómitos eran normales y podían durar los primeros meses. Que mientras no sintiera dolores en la parte baja del vientre o sangrado, todo estaría bien. Pero él no soportaba ver a Mikasa así, tan frágil. La chica fuerte y poderosa que conoció en su adolescencia había desaparecido y se había convertido en una embarazada que vomitaba hasta el agua para beber.

–Te llevaré al hospital - Le dijo a Mikasa una mañana, cuando la vio salir del baño luego de vomitar nuevamente. Esta vez, había sido tanto, que hasta él sintió arcadas. Pero las disimuló muy bien - Esto ya es demasiado.

–Estoy bien- Mintió ella. La verdad es que se sentía horrible, tenía asco de todo y le frustraba no alimentarse bien para ella y su bebé- Sólo necesito dormir un poco.

–Apenas puedes comer, lo único que haces es dormir ¿Y si es algo más grave?- Le dijo preocupado, pasándose la mano por su cabello, pensar en que Mikasa podría tener alguna enfermedad lo angustiaba.

–No estoy enferma, Jean- Replicó ella- Son malestares normales, ya se acabarán.

Era la clásica discusión de cada mañana. Jean preocupado, Mikasa tratando de manejar sus náuseas y los nervios de su marido. Sabía que Jean estaba dichoso por ser padre, pero también estaba nervioso de lo que se vendría. El tema de la paternidad era nuevo para ambos y en Jean había calado fuerte. Pero ella sabía que no podría haber otro hombre tan maravilloso como lo era él, para ser el padre de su hijo. Sólo quería que mantuviera la calma y tuviera paciencia.

Jean salió a regañadientes de la casa rumbo al cuartel, prometiendo que volvería a la hora de almuerzo. Mikasa se dispuso a seguir durmiendo, cuando golpearon la puerta insistentemente. Molesta, se levantó y cubriéndose con una manta se dirigió a la puerta. Pensó que sería Jean para asegurarse de que estaba viva, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que era Sue, su vecina.

– ¡Mikasa! - La saludó sonriente- ¡Hace tiempo que no te veo! Me preguntaba si irías al mercado y… - Su semblante cambió al ver el rostro demacrado de Mikasa y que, le recordaba al que alguna vez tuvo ella también en su vida- ¿Estás embarazada?

– ¿Qué?- La aludida se tocó el rostro, buscando que podía evidenciar su estado. Sue estaba dichosa.

– ¡Tienes toda la cara de una embarazada!- Exclamó, como si fuera muy obvio- ¿Por qué no me contaste? ¡No te preocupes! Yo iré al mercado y compraré cosas por ti.

–Te lo agradezco - Le dijo Mikasa, aun sin entender cual era "la cara de una embarazada".

Dos horas después, Sue llegó con un poco se mercadería, frutas, verduras y pan para Mikasa. Y con algo adicional.

– ¿Galletas saladas?- Mikasa tomó el paquete con extrañeza. Sue asintió.

–Créeme, ayudan mucho para las náuseas- Afirmó- Te lo digo por experiencia propia ¡Esas malditas me salvaron la vida!

Sue se ofreció a guardar las compras y a preparar un poco de té, mientras le comentaba su experiencia con sus dos embarazos.

–Cada embarazo es distinto. Con Philip me sentí muy mal, con mucho malestar los primeros meses -Relató, mientras servía dos tazas de té. Mikasa comía las galletas con ánimo, estaba hambrienta- Pero luego, con Alaster, me sentí mucho mejor, con pocas nauseas pero con antojos raros.

Mikasa la escuchaba atenta. Era bueno conocer la experiencia de otra madre. Quizás su madre le hubiese dado buenos consejos. La Señora Kirstein lo hizo en su momento, cuando le contó la noticia de que tendría un nieto, pero no lo había visto hace un par de semanas. Por primera vez, desde que conocía a Sue, se alegraba de que estuviera en su comedor, compartiendo con ella.

–Me puedes preguntar lo que quieras, Mikasa- Dijo su vecina, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té- ¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes!

–Muchas gracias- Respondió, sonriendo- No he podido disfrutar mucho todavía. Me he sentido muy mal y Jean está muy nervioso, cree que tengo una enfermedad terminal o algo así.

– ¡Bah! Típicos nervios de papá primerizo- Sue minimizó la situación- Son histéricos, crean toda una telenovela en sus mentes con el embarazo. Ya verás que se le pasa.

–Eso espero… - Suspiró Mikasa, dejando su taza de té sobre el plato- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? - Sue asintió- El parto… ¿Es tan doloroso como dicen?

–Sí - Sue puso cara de espanto, como si estuviera reviviendo un recuerdo muy terrible - Es el peor dolor que puede existir en el universo. Es tan… no sé, no lo puedo describir bien. Pero... - Mikasa la miró intrigada. Sue sonrió emocionada- Cuando todo acaba y sostienes a tu hijo entre tus brazos… te das cuenta que todo esa espera y ese dolor valió la pena.

Mikasa sonrió, imaginando como sería sostener a su bebé en sus brazos por primera vez.

Semanas después, las náuseas y los vómitos desaparecieron para el alivio de Mikasa y también para el de Jean, quién ya estaba mucho más calmado. Ahora todo se estaba dando bien, Mikasa estaba viviendo un embarazo tranquilo y ya podía presumir de una incipiente barriguita.

Sin embargo, por más que tratara de hacer su vida normal, Jean se empeñaba en cuidarla como si fuera de cristal. Y Mikasa valoraba muchísimo que se preocupara así de ella y del bebé, no era raro en él y lo amaba por ser así, pero… también la cansaba un poco.

–Prepararé el almuerzo- Le avisó Mikasa, mientras tomaba las verduras que había comprado y la llevaba al fregadero para lavarlas. Jean estaba poniendo más leña a la chimenea y apenas la escuchó, se levantó rápidamente.

–No te molestes, puedo cocinar yo.

Pero ella se negó.

–Necesito moverme. He estado casi toda la mañana sentada cosiendo - Le indicó el perro de peluche que estaba sobre el sillón. Jean lo observó y sonrió.

– ¡Lo terminaste!- Él lo tomó para inspeccionarlo detenidamente- Te quedó muy lindo, es igual a Duncan - Se acercó a ella y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, mientras bajaba su mano hasta llegar a su vientre, que cada día crecía más - Frijolito tendrá los juguetes y la ropa más linda.

–Me da risa que lo llames así- Rió Mikasa, mientras lavaba las verduras. Jean sonrió, había decidido llamarlo así, hasta saber el sexo del bebé.

–También te da risa que lo llame bollito - Dijo él de buena gana, mientras la ayudaba a poner la mesa.

Mikasa preparó un guiso de verduras ideal para el día frío. Luego de almorzar, y alimentar a Duncan, lavaron los platos y ordenaron la cocina. Había empezado a nevar y Jean decidió poner más leña al fuego para temperar la casa. Mikasa se acomodó en el sofá, apoyando su espalda sobre el respaldo. Se sentía bien, pero un poco cansada. Jean se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, acomodando sus piernas sobre su regazo, acariciándolas.

– ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó. Ella asintió.

–Sólo necesito descansar- Respondió Mikasa, acariciando su vientre - Te preocupas demasiado por mí.

–Siempre lo hago ¿Recién te vienes dando cuenta?

Mikasa sonrió, sabía muy bien a lo que se refería. Y hubiese deseado haber visto aquellos detalles antes en él.

–Ven aquí, mi amor- Lo llamó con ternura, para que se recostara a su lado. Jean se acomodó a su lado sobre el sofá, pasando un brazo por debajo de su cabeza y con la otra, tomó la mano de ella que descansaba sobre su vientre.

Mikasa apoyó su cabeza cerca de pecho, podía sentir sus suaves latidos, que le inspiraban tanta calma. A pesar de compartir día a día con él, adoraba esos momentos a solas, donde no hacían más que estar uno al lado del otro.

Estuvieron así, en silencio, abrazados por un tiempo indeterminado. En poco tiempo, sus vidas sufrirían un cambio radical. Mikasa daría a luz al término del invierno y la madre de Jean vendría ayudarlos por unas semanas. Vivirían una experiencia nueva en sus vidas y aun con los típicos temores y dudas de dos padres primerizos, esperaban la llega de su hijo con ilusión.

Jean acarició su cabello ahora más largo con delicadeza. Mikasa se apegó más a él, abrazándolo, acercando su vientre contra su cuerpo.

–Deberías descansar tú también- Susurró ella - Después de no podrás dormir como antes...

–Lo sé. Me lo dice todo el mundo- Jean suspiró. Varios oficiales del cuartel general compartieron su experiencia como padres con él. Todos le decían que debía relajarse un poco y aprovechar esta época antes del nacimiento. Un bebé lo cambiaba todo- Pero tal vez debería armar la cuna primero.

–Jean… no te apures.

–No lo hago ¡Es el momento preciso!- Mikasa ya podía reconocer la voz de Jean cuando se ponía ansioso. Si bien era un hombre centrado, el embarazo lo había sacado de sí y a veces se estresaba demasiado por pequeñas cosas.

–En ese caso, te ayudaré.

–No necesito de tu ayuda- Respondió él, seco. Mikasa frunció el ceño. Jean acarició su vientre con suavidad- Tú sólo preocúpate de hornear este bollito.

Mikasa soltó una risita al escuchar el último comentario. Jean podía ser tan cursi cuando se lo proponía. Se quedaron en silencio, abrazados el uno con el otro, hasta que él volvió a tomar la palabra.

–Gracias por esto. Gracias por todo- Habló con dulzura, ella lo miró tratando de descifrar sus palabras- Gracias por ser la madre de mi hijo.

Mikasa sintió deseos de llorar. Esas jodidas hormonas del embarazo llevaban sus emociones al extremo. Si era sincera, Jean había aguantado estoicamente sus repentinos cambios de humor en todo este tiempo, pasar de la risa al llanto era mucho más fácil ahora.

–Gracias a ti- Respondió ella, mirándolo a los ojos, acariciando su rostro con cariño- Gracias a ti por estar a mi lado siempre y cuidar de mí - Soltó un suave sollozo, sin poder esconder su emoción- Estúpidas hormonas...

Jean se inclinó hacia ella y la besó con dulzura. Besos sus labios, su frente, su cicatriz en la mejilla. Podía sentir el sabor de las pequeñas lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos grises. Mikasa tomó su rostro y lo besó profundamente, explorando su boca con intensidad. Se separaron brevemente, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, agitados, acalorados. Jean descendió hacia su cuello, depositando suaves besos sobre él. Mikasa suspiró complacida. Extrañaba las caricias de Jean, sus manos expertas, sus dulces labios sobre cada parte de su cuerpo. Si bien, el deseo y la libido habían disminuido con el embarazo, eso no quería decir que no extrañaran esos momentos de intimidad y cercanía.

–Amor… - La voz de Jean la hizo reaccionar, abrió los ojos y lo miró. Él sonrió divertido, bajando la mirada hacia sus pechos- Cada día te crecen más… - Los contempló maravillado, como un niño en navidad. Mikasa sonrió, sabía que esa era su gran debilidad.

Tomó la mano de él y lo guió hasta su pecho izquierdo. Jean amasó su seno, sobre el vestido, sacando más de su suspiro a su esposa, a la vez que volvía a besar la suave piel de su cuello.

Ambos sabían que no llegarían a algo más que caricias y besos, pero necesitaban sentirse cerca. Compartir un momento de intimidad, un momento a solas como pareja. Ambos sabían que próximamente, su hijo sería el centro de sus vidas. Así que había que aprovechar el momento.

Entonces, Mikasa pegó un pequeño salto. Jean se alejó de ella a la velocidad de la luz, asustado, viendo como ella sostenía su prominente barriga.

– ¿Mika?

–Se está moviendo- Respondió, haciendo una leve mueca de incomodidad, que de inmediato cambió a una sonrisa. No era primera vez que el bebé se movía, pero ahora la había tomado por sorpresa - Y está pateando también. Muy fuerte.

–Definitivamente eso lo sacó de ti- Jean sonrió, posando sus manos sobre su vientre, acariciándolo, sintiendo a su hijo revolotear. Era tan irreal, que le erizaba su piel - Eres buena con las patadas también- Mikasa sonrió.

Se acomodaron en el sofá, ahora sentados. Jean le hablaba al bebé en su vientre, relatando lo valiente que había sido mamá al enfrentar a los titanes. Mikasa lo escuchaba divertida, mientras peinaba su cabello con sus dedos. Al poco rato, Duncan se aburrió de dormir cerca de la chimenea y se acercó para volver a recostarse, ahora junto a los dos.

El momento de pareja se había esfumado y se había convertido en un hermoso momento familiar.


	10. La mujer más fuerte del mundo

Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

….…...

 **Junto a ti**

…...

"La mujer más fuerte del mundo"

…...…

Soltó un suave murmullo, al sentir sus fuerte brazos rodear su cuerpo desde la espalda. Su calor, su aroma, su respiración cerca de ella, la hicieron querer acurrucarse contra él, tratando de seguir durmiendo. Pero a los minutos, sintió sus labios sobre su cuello, depositando suaves besos sobre él, que le causaron cosquillas que la terminaron por despertar. Se giró hacia él y lo besó en los labios, aun media adormilada.

–Buenos días – Lo saludó con dulzura, mientras poco a poco su visión se acostumbraba a la luz del sol que iluminaba la habitación - ¿Qué hora es?

–Milagrosamente, bastante tarde – Respondió él, acariciando su cabello oscuro, besando su frente con cariño.

En efecto, el reloj marcaba las 8 de la mañana. Demasiado tarde para su rutina diaria, la que generalmente empezaba antes de salir el alba, cuando Jean se tenía que alistar para ir al cuartel. Sin embargo, cuando tenía el día libre, tenían más tiempo para ellos, el que generalmente aprovechaban para dormir un poco más o conversar de sus vidas.

–Hoy es tu día libre- Recordó Mikasa- ¿Quieres hacer algo especial?

–Quizás podríamos ir al mercado y luego al parque- Sugirió él - Ya está mejorando el clima, deberíamos aprovechar. Pero antes… - Acercó el cuerpo de su esposa al de él, aspirando su aroma. Ella rió bajito al sentir como aspiraba la piel de su cuello - Quiero aprovechar de estar con mi bella esposa primero…

Fue un inesperado y agudo llanto infantil el que interrumpió el momento. Se separaron, mirándose sonrientes. Jean se recostó en su lado de la cama y suspiró.

–Nos descubrieron- Bromeó. Mikasa se incorporó en la cama y acercándose a él, le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego empezar a levantarse. Él la detuvo de un brazo con suavidad- Yo iré.

Jean se levantó de la cama, estirando sus extremidades con pereza. Salió de la habitación que ambos compartían y cruzó el pequeño pasillo que los separaban de la habitación más pequeña, la que alguna vez fue su estudio. Hoy, ese cuarto estaba regado de juguetes, junto a una cunita de madera, donde una bebé se movía inquieta y balbuceaba al sentir su presencia cerca.

Jean sonrió con ternura al ver a su hija. Harriet tenía nueve meses y ya era una niña bastante despierta, atenta a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sin sacarla de la cuna, acarició su suave y fino cabello, tan claro como lo tenía él. Mucha gente le comentaba lo parecidos que eran padre e hija. Pero Jean no lo creía tan así, pues, la pequeña había heredado los rasgos que su madre: Su fina nariz, la forma de sus ojos, su piel blanca. Para él, Harriet era la mezcla perfecta de los dos.

–Buenos días, mi princesa- Jean cargó a su hija y la besó en la mejilla con afecto - Descubriste los planes de mami y papi ¿Verdad?

La niña rió, mientras trataba de agarrar la nariz de su papá. Jean tomó su manito y la besó, saliendo de la habitación, para regresar donde estaba Mikasa. Cuando entraron, ella ya estaba sentada en la cama, esperándolos. Él se acercó a su lado y le entregó a la niña, Mikasa besó a su hija en la frente y la acomodó con cuidado sobre su regazo, mientras desabotonaba su camisón y exponía uno de sus pechos, para empezar a alimentarla.

La contemplaba en silencio, mientras acariciaba su cabello. Aquel momento, cuando estaba junto a su hija, alimentándola, conteniéndola, era cuando se sentía más plena. La maternidad la había cambiado, había cambiado su perspectiva, su forma de ver la vida. Desde el momento en que la sostuvo en sus brazos por primera vez, luego de un prolongado y doloroso trabajo de parto, Mikasa, como pocas veces en su vida, vio su mundo completamente hermoso. Su hija iluminaba su mundo.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con Jean, que las contemplaba en silencio. Se acercó a ella y le dio un breve beso en los labios. No había mucho que platicar, más disfrutar ese momento íntimo entre los tres. Como la familia que habían logrado ser. Los inesperados ladridos de Duncan llamaron su atención.

–Iré a ver al otro bebé- Bromeó Jean. Mikasa asintió sonriente, volviendo su atención a Harriet, quien no tenía intenciones de despegarse de su pecho todavía- Es muy hambrienta.

–Lo sé- Respondió Mikasa con orgullo, sin quitar la mirada de su hija - Me deja seca cada vez que la alimento.

Jean rió. Salió de la habitación para ir donde su fiel perro y abrir la puerta del patio para que saliera a hacer sus necesidades. Luego se dirigió a la cocina, para preparar el desayuno. Llenó la tetera y prendió una llama de la cocina para calentar el agua, sacó un par de tazas, platos, cubiertos y los dispuso en la mesa. Estaba cortando trozos de pan, cuando Mikasa llegó al comedor, vestida con su bata de seda y con Harriet en sus brazos, quién ya había calmado su apetito y ahora apoyaba su cabecita sobre su madre para reposar. Duncan regresó a la casa, moviendo su cola.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Preguntó Mikasa, al ver a Jean ahora cortar trozos de queso. Él negó con la cabeza.

–Ya tengo todo listo - Anunció. Mikasa se acomodó en una silla. Harriet estaba a punto de volver a dormir, pero la presencia de Duncan la hizo mantenerse atenta. Rió contenta, cuando el perro se acercó a ella y lamió sus piececitos -¡Oye! No hagas eso, cochino - Jean lo reprendió con suavidad. Amaba su perro, pero le tenía cierta desconfianza a su lengua.

–No pasa nada, la está saludando - Lo defendió Mikasa, acercando a la niña a Duncan, para que acariciara su cabeza. Sin embargo, Harriet se tomó muy en serio las muestras de cariño y con una de sus manitos, agarró la oreja del can y tironeó de ella - Harriet, no. Le duele - Alejó su mano del perro rápidamente. Sabía que Duncan jamás atacaría a su hija, más lo hacía para tratar de educarla - Despacio, así - Tomó la mano de su hija y la posó sobre la cabeza del animal con suavidad.

Jean observó la escena divertido. Harriet y Duncan tenían una relación muy especial. Mucha gente les sugirió deshacerse de su perro, cuando supieron que serían padres. Incluso su madre, se lo insinuó en más de una ocasión: Que podía ser peligroso, que podía transmitir enfermedades, que los animales eran impredecibles. Pero era algo que ni para él ni para Mikasa era tema de discusión. Duncan era leal, tierno y protector. Jamás se despegó de Mikasa durante su embarazo y cuando vio a Harriet recién nacida por primera vez, genero un fuerte instinto protector, siendo incapaz de despegarse de su lado. La custodiaba mientras dormía, dejaba que le tironeaba la cola cuando jugaban y la mimaba cuando lloraba. Hasta su comportamiento había cambiado, ahora era más obediente, más tranquilo y ladraba menos dentro de la casa. Cómo decía Mikasa, se había convertido en un hermano mayor.

Y no podían concebir su vida sin él. Porque Duncan era más que el perro, la mascota de la casa. Él era parte de la familia.

Desayunaron tranquilamente y se prepararon para salir. Mientras Jean se duchaba, Mikasa cambió el pañal de Harriet y la vistió. Una vez lista, Jean se quedó con la pequeña para que ahora ella se pudiera bañar y vestir. Todo era en equipo.

Jean salió de la casa, con Harriet en brazos y Duncan a su lado. Los niños que jugaban a esa hora de la mañana se acercaron a ellos, para saludar al perro y a la bebé.

–Señor Kirstein ¿Harriet ya camina? ¿Puede jugar con nosotros? - Aleister, el hijo pequeño de Sue, preguntó con curiosidad. Jean sonrió.

–Ha tenido grandes progresos, pero le falta un poco- Respondió de buen humor. El niño bufó decepcionado, quería una nueva compañera de juegos.

–Ni modo. Tendré que esperar-Contestó el niño, resignado. Jean lo miró divertido- Me tengo que ir ¡Adiós, Señor Kirstein! ¡Adiós, Harriet!

–Tan pequeña y tan popular ¿Eh?- Jean se dirigió a su pequeña. Era toda una hija de tigre.

….….…

– ¡Tengo las mejores naranjas de la zona!- El anciano que vendía naranjas en un puesto del mercado, le estiró una fruta a Jean - ¿Quiere probar, señor?

–Gracias- Jean tomó un gajo y se lo tragó. Sin duda, era de las naranjas dulces que Mikasa siempre compraba.

– ¿Y la pequeña también querrá una? - Le estiró un gajo a Harriet, quién estaba en brazos de su padre. Tomó la fruta y se la llevó a la boca con poca delicadeza, aplastándola con sus deditos, manchando su vestido. Jean trató de secar su ropa sin mucho éxito. El hombre mayor sonrió.

– ¿Qué le pasó? - Preguntó Mikasa cuando se reunió con ellos y vio a Harriet con la boca manchada al igual que su ropa. Jean rió entre dientes.

–Probó una naranja y parece que le gustó demasiado. Lo siento.

–Está bien, la cambiaré llegando a casa- Mikasa tomó a su hija en sus brazos, Jean tomó las bolsas y regresaron a casa a dejar las compras y preparar el almuerzo.

Más tarde, una vez que hubiesen almorzado y Harriet vistiera ropa limpia, salieron a pasear. Duncan se sumó al paseo familiar. La tarde estaba templada y agradable. Fueron a un parque cerca de la ciudad, donde habían instalado una pequeña granja con animales para que las familias fueran a conocer y tener contacto con ellos.

Sin duda, Harriet fue la que mejor lo pasó. Junto a sus padres, visitó el estanque de los patos, los corrales de gallinas, las ovejas, los conejos y los caballos. Adoraba a los animales, en especial aquellos que se podían acariciar. Desde que empezó a dar sus primeros pasos, quería descubrir todo, hacer crecer su pequeño mundo, siempre bajo la mirada atenta de sus padres.

– ¿Te gusta? Es un caballo- Jean se acercó a un ejemplar con cautela, con su hija en brazos, para que la pequeña lo acariciara. Mikasa estaba detrás de ellos, observándolos atenta- Mamá y papá tuvieron caballos también y los cuidaban mucho -Giró levemente hacia donde estaba su esposa. Mikasa sonrió, asintiendo - ¿Sabes, Harriet? A tu papá también lo llamaban cara de caballo…

–Papá no tiene cara caballo - Mikasa llegó al encuentro de los dos. Jean sonrió - Papá es muy guapo.

–Y mamá es ciega- Bromeó, rodeándola con su brazo libre. Mikasa lo abrazó de la cintura y apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Pero Harriet no estaba prestando mucha atención a la conversación de sus padres. Estaba enfocada en acariciar el suave pelaje del animal. Pero, sin que lo esperara, el caballo soltó un relincho que la asustó y la hizo llorar.

–Tranquila… - Mikasa abrazó a hija, tratando de calmarla- Ya pasó, mamá está aquí - Se sentaron en una banca, Harriet seguía gimoteando, abrazada del cuello de su madre. Jean le acariciaba la espalda, tratando de consolarla.

–Y hoy fue el día en descubrimos que a Harriet le gustan más los conejos que los caballos.

Sabían que en un breve lapsus de tiempo la pequeña se calmaría y así fue. Harriet quiso escapar de los brazos de su madre y retomar sus andanzas. De la mano de Mikasa y vigiladas por Duncan, regresaron al pequeño estanque donde había un mamá pata y sus polluelos. La niña reía y los indicaba con el dedo, mientras balbuceaba un dialecto que nadie entendía, pero que no dejaba de ser gracioso.

Mikasa observaba a su hija, sin poder evitar sonreír. Todo lo que hacía, sus pequeños pasos, sus ganas de conocer todo, su risa, su llanto, todo le parecía perfecto. Sí, todos los niños hacían lo mismo. Pero para ella, todo lo que su hija hacía era especial.

– ¿Para mí?- Harriet se había acercado a ella y le alcanzó una flor mal cortada, mientras balbuceaba algo indescifrable. Mikasa tomó la flor y besó la frente de su hija - Gracias, mi niña.

Jamás iba a poder olvidar los lazos que la unieron en el pasado. Pero el lazo que ahora la unía con su hija era único, natural e indestructible.

Miró hacia el sector de las bancas y observó a Jean conversar con un hombre, aparentemente un oficial del ejército. A los pocos minutos, llegó al encuentro de ambas.

– ¿Está más tranquila ahora?- Preguntó, aun viendo que era evidente que su hija ya era la misma de siempre. Mikasa asintió. Harriet se acercó ahora su papá y le entregó otra flor, la que él recibió con gusto - Gracias, princesa.

Poco a poco la temperatura empezó a descender, la calidez de la tarde se vio mermada por una brisa, que daba indicios de que el día estaba próximo a terminar. Era el momento de volver a casa.

Jean cargó a Harriet y con su mano libre, ayudó a Mikasa a ponerse de pie. Ella se afirmó de su agarre y una vez levantada, sin soltarlo, se acercó a Jean y lo besó en los labios. Él la miró brevemente sorprendido, no por el beso propiamente tal, sino porque Mikasa no solía ser muy demostrativa con sus afectos en público. No formaba parte de su naturaleza y a él tampoco le molestaba. Sonrió con torpeza, sintiéndose como el adolescente que por fin era correspondido por la chica de sus sueños. Para él, ella lo seguiría siendo siempre.

…..…

Volvieron casi al atardecer a su hogar. Harriet se había quedado dormida en brazos de su padre, el paseo y el retorno a casa habían sido demasiado para ella. Cuando cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, Duncan se fue directo a su plato de agua para hidratarse. Mientras, Mikasa se dirigía a la cocina para preparar la cena.

Jean llevó a Harriet a su habitación y la recostó sobre la cama matrimonial, cubriéndola con una manta de lana que Mikasa había tejido hace un tiempo atrás. Quizás en un rato más la niña despertaría con hambre, por lo que prefirió no colocarle el pijama todavía. Se quitó los zapatos para estar más cómodo y se recostó a su lado, acariciando su cabecita, sin dejar de contemplarla. Compatibilizar crianza y el trabajo era difícil, por eso atesoraba los momentos junto a hija enormemente. Tenía que reconocer que la paternidad siempre lo había puesto nervioso. Muchas veces pensó que sería incapaz de cuidar otra vida. Aquello, jamás anuló sus anhelos de tener un hijo, pero suponía que sería una tarea difícil y lo seguía siendo a veces. Pero cuando veía a su hija dormir tranquilamente, al final del día, sentía que lo había logrado.

Mikasa se asomó con cautela a la entrada de su habitación, contemplando a Jean y a Harriet recostados sobre la cama con Duncan durmiendo a sus pies.

Había perdido demasiado en su vida y muchas veces sintió que querer en forma limitada era menos doloroso. Pero cuando veía a su pequeña familia reunida, sólo una cosa se cruzaba en su mente: Quería vivir lo suficiente, no para recordarlos, sino para disfrutarlos y amarlos con todas sus fuerzas.

–Mika- Jean la llamó en un suave susurro. Ella se acercó despacio y se recostó al otro lado de la cama, quedando su hija entre ambos. La contemplaron en silencio, hasta que él retomó la palabra- ¿Existirá alguna posibilidad de que Harriet deje de crecer? A veces la veo y siento que está tan grande...

–Tienes razón, crece demasiado rápido- No pudo dejar de comentar aquello sin sentirse orgullosa. Ante sus ojos de madre, su hija era perfecta por ser tal como era.

–No nos daremos cuenta cuando prefiera jugar con Aleister a estar con nosotros…

–No pensé que vería esa faceta en ti tan luego, Jean- Bromeó Mikasa, él la miró sin entender- La de papá sobreprotector y celoso…

– ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! - Replicó él, fingiendo molestia. Mikasa sonrió, él le devolvió el gesto- Aunque debería conocer las verdaderas intenciones de ese niño con mi hija primero…

Mikasa no dejó de sonreír. A ella también le gustaría que Harriet fuera una bebé eternamente, pero también disfrutaba verla crecer fuerte y sana. Entonces, un pensamiento se cruzó por su mente.

–Tengamos otro- Soltó. Jean levantó la mirada y la observó en silencio. Mikasa acarició una mano de su hija y siguió hablando- Harriet seguirá creciendo… pero nosotros podemos cuidar de otro bebé.

–Pensé que querías esperar a que Harriet estuviera más grande, antes de quedar embarazada de nuevo- Respondió Jean. Mikasa asintió, recordando los momentos en que hablaron de hacer crecer la familia. Querían tener más hijos, pero estaban completamente enfocados a la crianza de Harriet por el momento. Jean aun sentía un poco de recelo con un nuevo embarazo, ya que Mikasa tuvo muchos malestares al inicio. Pero ella estaba muy segura de querer vivir el proceso de nuevo y él la apoyaría siempre.

–Lo sé, pero ¿Por qué seguir esperando? Además... - Dijo Mikasa, levantando su mirada hacia él- Siempre es entretenido intentarlo.

Jean sonrió ampliamente, adoraba cuando Mikasa hablaba así. Harriet se movió, aun durmiendo, para acomodarse hacia un costado, pegando suave patadas con sus piececitos.

–Ya me convenciste, mi amor- Susurró él, acercándose a ella, para besarla en los labios. Cuando se separaron, ella acarició su rostro con su mano y lo contempló por unos instantes. Se separó de él y volvió a contemplar a su hija.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando nos reencontramos en el hospital de Shiganshina? - Preguntó. Jean se sorprendió con sus palabras, pero no dudó en asentir. Por supuesto que lo recordaba, su fe en la humanidad había regresado cuando la vio sana y salva post guerra.

–Claro que lo recuerdo- Jean esbozó una sonrisa, con nostalgia- Me cuidaste mejor que todas las enfermeras del lugar.

Mikasa sonrió, acercando su mano a la de Jean. Siguió con su relato.

–Yo tenía un sueño. Un sueño que me acompañó durante toda mi vida- Habló, bajo la atenta mirada de Jean- No era conocer el mar, no era salir de los muros… quizás era muy simple, pero mi único sueño era volver a tener la vida que alguna tuve…

–No existen sueños simples, Mikasa. Todos los sueños son grandes.

–Sí. Tienes razón - Asintió ante su afirmación y continuó- Cuando terminó la guerra, me sentí muy sola. Había sido demasiado, no sólo el conflicto bélico, la rebelión... si no también… todo - Guardó silencio, Jean entendió a lo que se refería- Pero yo estaba ahí, viva. Sola, pero viva y pensé que podía alcanzar ese sueño por fin…

– ¿Volviste a tu hogar en las montañas? - Se adelantó Jean. No habían tenido esa conversación hace muchos años. Hablaban de sus dolores, de lo que vivieron en el pasado, los momentos tristes, pero también aquellos que los unieron. Sin embargo, Jean respetaba los silencios de Mikasa en algunos aspectos de su vida.

–Eso quise. Pero cuando volví a las montañas - Espiró el aire de sus pulmones con fuerza - Recordé a mis padres. Recordé a mi madre y lo feliz que fue en ese lugar. Entonces, comprendí que no era feliz por vivir en las montañas, ella era feliz porque había decidido vivir ahí, junto a mi papá y junto a mí - Sonrió con tristeza- Y eso quería para mí: Decidir cómo vivir. Vivir por mí.

Jean no respondió. En todos esos años juntos, Mikasa había logrado abrirse más con él, decir lo que sentía, pero jamás de esa manera. Con gesto, con actos, le había demostrado que era feliz con él, que lo amaba y él lo sabía, pero escucharla hablar así era…

–Después volví a los cuarteles y supe que estabas vivo. Y me sentí tan aliviada. Te habías convertido en alguien importante en mi vida, Jean y no quería perder más- Una silenciosa lágrima descendió por su mejilla, al recordar - Y después, me mostraste otro mundo…

–Yo no hice nada, Mika -La interrumpió Jean, con suavidad- Tu decidiste cómo vivir tu vida y lo lograste- Estaba orgullo de ella, de su fuerza, más allá de lo físico, sino de lo emocional - Tu decidiste seguir viviendo, decidiste cómo y con quién hacerlo. Lo único que he hecho es quererte como siempre, desde el primer día.

Mikasa lloró en silencio, Jean se inclinó hacia ella besando su cabello, acariciándola con cariño. Sabía que no eran lágrimas de tristeza, eran de alivio, de felicidad. De haber superado los muros del miedo.

Se separaron con cuidado, cuando sintieron a Harriet despertar bajo ellos. La pequeña soltó un bostezo que hizo sonreír a su madre. Se veía completamente adorable con su cabello despeinado y su carita con rastros de la almohada marcada en su piel.

–Buenos días, Harriet- Bromeó Jean contemplando a su hija con ternura. La pequeña los observó en silencio, media adormilada. Duncan, que se había recostado a los pies de la cama, levantó su cabeza al notar que su compañera de juegos había despertado. Harriet sonrió al ver a su peludo amigo.

– ¡Duncan!- Soltó Harriet, riendo. Él aludido se acercó ante su llamado con cautela moviendo la cola, haciéndola reír más. Sus padres se miraron sorprendidos, era su primera palabra.

––Sí, mi amor- Con delicadeza, Mikasa tomó a su hija y la sentó sobre la cama. Duncan le lamía las manos y la cara. Está vez, Jean no lo reprendió, estaba demasiado consternado al escuchar hablar a su hija por primera vez, agradeciendo el haber presenciado ese momento especial- Él es Duncan.

–Duncan, Duncan- Repetía Harriet feliz. Duncan ladró, haciendo que la niña riera aún más.

– ¿No quieres decir "papá" o "mamá, princesa? - Preguntó Jean a su retoña. Pero Harriet, obstinada, sólo repetía el nombre del perro - Ni modo. Ya lo decidió.

–Sí. Fue su decisión - Afirmó Mikasa sonriente, acercándose a Jean, que la rodeó con sus brazos, mientras observaban a su hija y a Duncan, su pequeña familia - Los amo.

Una decisión llevaba a otra siempre. Y el haber decidido luchar por su sueños, no sólo le trajo paz y felicidad a su corazón y a su vida, también le entregó más razones para seguir: Un amor puro y libre, como el que sentía por Jean, la dicha de ser la madre de Harriet y el poder vivir plenamente junto a la familia que formó.

Sin dudas, Mikasa Ackerman era la mujer más fuerte del mundo.

…...

 **FIN**


End file.
